Seeds of Betrayal
by Just twisty
Summary: Sometimes duplicity is a choice, sometimes it's not. Sorry, I'm not great at summaries. Fair warning this is a darker story compared to my other ones. This is slightly AU. Bella and Alice's personalities are OCC. It will be Bellice in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline will have women loving women, if this kind of love scares you, well darling press the backspace key. There are plenty of fabulous authors of fanfiction who focus on straight relationships for you to explore.

**Warning: **There is adultery; duplicity and themes of psychological as well as physical/sexual abuse in this storyline from the get go. Most of the twilight characters personalities especially Bella and Alice are OOC to their original creation. Also apparently, I have a thing for not only putting Edward in a bad light but I tend to enjoy picking on Jasper so fair warning he is not written in a kind light in this story.

This story's timeline is set during "New Moon" but there have been changes to the timeline especially in regards to the wolves as well as Bella.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

Prologue

_(Location Alice's Bedroom)_

It didn't matter, it **really** didn't matter that she had seen what would happen in a vision. In fact, from the first time, she had the disheartening vision, her mind wouldn't let it go, it had played the images over and over, but it truly didn't help prepare her for seeing it in person. This wasn't a vision, this was real time, it was happening right in front of her and the pain was stripping her to the bone.

Alice wanted to shut her eyes, her ears, her mind to what was transpiring in front of her but she couldn't. Not only were two people whom she loved betraying her but her own body was betraying her. Forcing her to remain stock-still and experience every agonizing moment, all the words, the sounds and the touches of two bodies banging away at each trying to reach sexual ecstasy. With each thrust and cry of pleasure, another part of her frozen heart splintered to pieces.

What was happening in front of Alice's broken hearted butterscotch orbs was raw; it was primal. The smell of their heated arousal was wrapping around her five-foot frame penetrating through her designer clothes and coating her alabaster skin. Her beast should've been raging at the two. Tearing at them with her claws as they arched into each other but all she felt was utter defeat. It was like all the venom that had made her a vampire had been sucked out of her the moment she slid into the room.

The two so lost in their fervor hadn't noticed Alice or if they had, they didn't care, at least not now, not while they were bucking against each other. Their inner beasts were driving each other in their sexual frenzy. As far as the two were concerned they were the only two in the house, let alone in the room that Alice had lovingly decorated a nearly four years ago.

Minutes seemed to transform, feeling more like hours and Alice felt like she had been trapped there in her own room watching the two fuck each other on her bed for days. Not only had the two violated her, they had robbed her of the one place that been her sanctuary. Yes, it had been a place she had shared with her mate, her husband of nearly five decades but it was really her room.

Finally, the petite vampire was able to wretch her eyes away from the two, to move her limbs so she could flee the scene. Crouching on the windowsill, she stopped and without looking back, "the others are coming home early as well, they'll be here in ten minutes," Alice's voice was a strangled whisper as anguish crushed her larynx.

Diving out the window, Alice took off through the trees not looking back towards the house. Her emotions, muscles and instinct propelled her forward. All she wanted to do was escape, to remove the stinging images of unfaithfulness from her mind. Alice's mind was jumbled from the deep lacerations that had shredded the soul Edward always claimed vampires never had. After several miles, Alice collapsed to her knees and threw her head back as the scream that had been building inside demanded release.

(Scene Shift-location the forest)

Taking a leisure pace the gray wolf scanned the trees with her dark brown nearly black eyes and ticked her ears for any unusual sounds emitting in the forest. Her enhanced hearing picked up the all to familiar sounds of sexual grunts and moans coming from the Cullen house. Curling her lips in disgust, Leah moved further away. She hated having to patrol around the vampires territory but every since Jacob had taken over the alpha position it had become part of their routine.

As much as she preferred his leadership to Sam's, his obsession of wanting to protect Bella even after she became a leech rankled the gray wolf. She knew Jacob still pined for the girl even though she was engaged to Edward.

'_That boy needs to get laid.'_ She thought with a snort.

'_Lee!'_ Seth her brother's voice echoed through her mind.

'_Oh come on Seth we all know its true.'_ Quil's voice broke in with a chuckle. _'Jake really needs to find someone else. Lusting after Bella isn't doing him any good. Even before she became a leech she told him she only cared for him as a brother and nothing more.'_

'_And no offense little brother but not all of us like hanging around the ticks like you do, especially when the blond bitch and that mountain of a mate of her's go humping at each other.'_ Shaking her head trying to dislodge the images that the sounds from the house were stirring in her mind. _'I'm amazed all of Forks can't hear them, even this far out.'_

'_Eewww, thanks for that image Lee Lee,'_ Seth's voice revealed his grimace at the picture she floated the two.

'_That's what older sister's are for and don't call me that,'_ she barked out. _'Hey, I thought I was the only one on patrol before the big bonfire.'_

'_You were,'_ Quil answered humor touching his voice. _'But Jake wanted me to do a run around are area since the Cullens were supposedly going to be gone for the weekend.'_

'_If they were suppose to be gone, why the fuck did I get assigned to their area?'_ She grumbled out. Leah could just picture the two shrugging their shoulders to her question. _'I know, you don't know cause Jake didn't explain.'_

'_Nope, but hey at least you got a little unexpected entertainment,'_ Quil sniggered out.

'Oh joy, hearing two ticks go at it like fucking bunnies on steroids and speed, yeah I think I could've gone without that.'

'_Anyway,' _Seth cut in._ 'Jake wanted me to tell you both you can head back to the res and join the bonfire if everything is quiet.'_ Hearing the snorts from Quil and Leah, _'ahhh, you know what I mean. See you both at the bonfire.'_

'_I'm at the beach now so I'll be shifting back and let Jake know that everything was boring around our land,'_ Quil remarked.

'_Yeah, same here I'll be making my run back and make sure Jared doesn't eat all the damn burgers,_' Leah said.

'_You got it.'_ Both boys replied and then their thoughts disappeared from her mind.

Letting out of puff of air through her snout, Leah changed her direction and quickened her pace. The thought of grilled burgers made her stomach growl in approval and she wanted to get back before the boys ate them all.

As she neared the invisible borderline between the Quileute's land and the Cullen's, Leah's ears picked up the soft sound of someone running coming from the direction of the Cullen house. Ticking her head slightly she inhaled deeply, the smell of sweet citrus tickled her nostrils. It wasn't the real nauseatingly sweet smell she had come to associate with leeches, but then she had kept her contact limited as much as possible unlike her brother Seth. The only ones she had reluctantly come into close contact were Edward and Bella. Her interactions with the others were through mandatory meetings between them all and Leah had always stayed at the back.

Knowing it was one of the Cullens; Leah mentally shrugged off the whole encountered as she trotted across to the Quileute side. Suddenly, a soul-searing howl cut through the quiet woods, causing the normally graceful wolf to stumble forward, tripping into a huge moss covered log.

'_What the hell?' _

Recovering quickly, Leah took off towards where the scream originated. Even though she knew it had come from a Cullen, she couldn't ignore the agonized wail because she recognized it as the pain of a heart being rendered to pieces, a feeling she knew intimately.

(Scene Shift-Cullen's House-Alice's Bedroom)

It wasn't the pained whispered words that stopped the two from their coupling with each other, though the young woman had heard the warning. She ignored them as she did the sliver of guilt that had been inside her from the moment she accepted the blonde's advances. What broke the lust filled actions was the keening wail that severed through the air. The cry of despair shattered through their bodies, ripping apart the man's sexual ability to perform, which didn't bother the young woman in the least. Though her body had been reacting to the physical aspect of their coupling, emotionally she wasn't really in to it even though she offered up the appropriate sounds. The beautiful newborn vampire was sure she would've gotten the same physical pleasure out of her vibrator.

Jasper had no trouble disengaging his penis from the beautiful creature under him. His stiff cock, which had so thoroughly filled the girl just seconds ago, had withered instantly. It wasn't the first time he had jumped into bed with another woman who wasn't Alice. Not even close, but it was the first time he had done it with a woman his wife knew and loved. Also he had never done the other woman in their home, in their room, on their bed. It wasn't that he didn't love Alice; she was after all his wife. Or that she wasn't good in bed she was actually a wonderful little lover but he craved variety, a lot of variety.

The lanky blond ex-soldier always blamed his empathic gift for his hopping into bed with women who weren't his wife. It wasn't exactly a lie but it certainly wasn't the complete truth. Yeah hanging around horny teenagers and getting emotional doused with their sexual desires did get his juices flowing. Yet, he had far better control over his gift then he let on to the others in the family. The fact of the matter was he just liked having sex other women and used his gift as an excuse to get his way.

With a sigh he moved from in between the young woman and sat on the edge of the bed, "son of a bitch." He murmured more to himself then to his bed partner who had also shifted from her position and was gathering her clothes that were strewn across the room. "I can't believe this. I thought those damn mutts blocked out her visions."

The young woman was pulling on her black jeans smirked over at the blond, "geez Jasper even I know it's only when they are in close proximity. You just wanted to have sex with me so badly that you didn't even think it through."

Well, he had to admit the girl had him there. He had wanted her, badly. Yet, as he sat there on the bed, he began to realize all the ramification of his spur of the moment fuck. Running his fingers from his wild blond locks he knew it wasn't just Alice they had to worry about but the rest of the family. In fact dealing with his wife he concluded would be the easy part of the equation. After five decades he was well practiced at manipulating her but the rest of the family that was different.

"So what are we all going to do?" His normally subdued southern drawl was more evident as he asked.

"We?" The young woman looked at him curiously as she finished buttoning her shirt.

"Yes, we." Jasper asserted gazing at the woman. He couldn't believe how calm she was, "I'm well practiced in getting around Edward's mind reading but Alice is still an open book to him, so the rest of the family is going to find out about us sooner then later."

A tiny chuckle escaped the young woman's lips, which actually had a malicious ring to it as far as the lanky blond was concerned and it shocked the crap out of him to hear it coming from her of all people. He blinked rapidly at the young woman; he couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying the horrible situation. She was getting more of a thrill from this then she had been the sex.

Gazing at she smiled thinly at him, "sooner then you think, Jasper. Didn't you hear what Alice said, they should all be here in a matter of minutes and they're all going to know we had sex together."

Actually, no he hadn't heard Alice's warning; he had been too caught up in getting his rocks off to hear her. However, now that his mind was clear of it's sexual haze and leaning more towards panic mode, her strangled words began to bounce around in his head. His usually well-practiced poker face was completely shattered, first with disbelief and then horror.

"Oh my God!" He mumbled running his fingers through his hair, "I need more time, I won't be able to use my gift to defuse their emotions. Without Alice here it won't be just Edward who will be going ballistic but Rosalie as well. What are we going to do?"

Turning her head away she looked out the window so he couldn't see the tiny frown trying to form on her lips as an image of the tiny vampire popped into her mind. _'Alice.'_ She thought as a wave of guilt tried to sweep in but another inner voice colder and darker burst into her mind, _**'no, no, no, she deserves no sympathy. She betrayed you just as much as the others.' **_Internally nodding her head in agreement, the young woman's lips switched back to the cruel smile as she focused back on Jasper.

"You just don't get it do you Jasper." She queried him and continued on knowing he didn't get it. "Us fucking was like a rock being tossed onto calm lake and now you Cullens get to experience the ripples from being toyed with and the suffering it causes." Heading over to the same window, that Alice had exited through the young woman peered into the night and heard the distant sound of cars purring down the driveway. "Hmmm, it seems Alice's vision was correct this time."

Glancing down at the lanky distressed vampire who had yet to get dressed the young woman shook her head in amusement at his predicament because she didn't give a damn. Placing her hand on the window frame she saw the large diamond ring on her finger glint in the lamplight and frowned. In her mind it was an ugly thing, a despicable item that was weighing her down, with a quick tug she removed it and tossed it to the bed next to Jasper. Then Bella slipped out the window with a wicked smile and blurred away from the house just before the cars pulled into the driveway.

**XXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

_(Location-Swan Residence)_

With the vampire speed of a newborn, Bella had reached her house, stripped her clothes off and jumped into the shower in no time at all. She wanted to rid herself of Jasper's stench as quickly as possible and be ready for Edward's visit. The young woman knew it wouldn't belong before her ex-fiancé would come banging on the front door. _'At least the lying sack of shit isn't climbing into my bedroom window anymore. Probably the real reason he didn't want me to become a vampire so I wouldn't find out he was using his damn lure when I was human.' _She mused bitterly as the hot water beat against her marble skin. _'Damn pervert.'_

It was just one thing on a long list of things about Edward that Bella had come to despise about the boy who had enthralled her. Her anger towards him started building the moment he left her in the woods. In fact, her hatred towards most of the Cullens was imbedded in her heart like a splinter. It just took time for the wound to become infected turning into a festering anger towards them, which finally ruptured open when she became a vampire. She would always be grateful to Aro of the Volturi for changing her when she and Alice stopped Edward from trying to commit suicide.

_(Flashback-Location Volterra)_

_Bella could feel her heart thumbing rapidly from fear in her chest as Jane with a malicious smile stared at her with dark burgundy eyes. The young girl had seen the small vampire's gift of causing pain demonstrated on Edward. So Bella waited for the onslaught to begin on her as it had on Edward but it never came. Her eyes drifted from Jane whose expression had turned from glee to anger to Alice whose beautiful face and butterscotch eyes held reassurance. _

"_That will do, dear Jane," Aro said softly holding up his thin hand to the girl as if his vocal command wasn't enough to stop the blond haired girl. "How delightful you are able to block, the three of us without even trying. Hmmm, makes me truly wonder how your gift would truly blossom as a vampire. Tell me dear would you being willing to join us?"_

"_No," Edward rasped out as he struggled to rise from the floor. "Just like I won't join you neither will she. I forbid it."_

"_Aro, why are you wasting time the girl is human and must die and those two should be punished as well for breaking our rule." Caius stated his ruby eyes flashing over the trio._

"_You've humans who know." The young man remarked his blacken eyes darting toward the way they came in._

"_Yes, but they'll be changed or more likely fed on," Caius smirked at the boy._

"_Though I don't want to join you, Alice has seen me as a vampire in the future," Bella said softly keeping her eyes off Edward knowing his feelings on the subject._

"_Really, how interesting." The delicate looking leader looked at Bella and then turned towards his brother, "Caius, a little more investigation into this matter is warranted if you please but," glancing over towards Edward. "I think it calls for some privacy, Heidi please get Pandora for me."_

_Crossing his arms over his chest as Heidi nodded and scurried out of the room Caius frowned towards Aro, "you're only doing this because this obnoxious boy is part of Carlisle's coven."_

"_Partly," the elder acknowledged with a tilt of his head. "Ah splendid," clapping his thin hands together when a dark skinned girl entered the room. "Pandora, we would like privacy and Edward is a telepath." Motioning the girl towards the bronze-haired boy._

_Bella still trapped in Edward's arms watched as the young woman glided over towards them. _

"_Don't touch me or her!" Edward snapped out towards the woman._

"_Edward," Alice chimed warningly towards her brother but again he refused to listen to her and growled at the woman._

_Aro glanced from Alice to the boy. "You should heed your sister, in fact you could learn from Alice."_

_That didn't go over well with the young man as he growled deeply, "bullshit. I know Alice you don't. She's next to useless."_

_His cruel remark towards his tiny sister startled Bella who glanced over at Alice, whose head was now bowed down to hide her face._

"_You are trying my patience. Corin if you please," Aro turned towards a sandy haired man who nodded in response. "He has the lovely gift of paralyzing vampires."_

_Suddenly Bella felt the young man's arm go lax and fall away from holding her. She watched as Aro glided over to Edward and smile thinly at him._

_Nodding towards the dark hued woman, "go ahead Pandora." The young woman laid her hand on Edward's shoulder, which made the boy's golden eyes grow wide and earned a snicker from Aro. "That's Pandora's gift to block certainly abilities but she needs to touch the person. Now Alice will you allow me?" He asked holding his hand towards her._

"_Of course," the small vampire said giving her hand to the elder vampire._

_For several minutes the two stood silently as Aro probed Alice's mind. Bella observed the scene in quiet fascination. Unlike Edward who kept his expressions tightly controlled the elder vampire gave his free rein and she could see he was finding whatever was held in Alice's mind intriguing. _

"_Thank you my dear," he said softly and surprisingly stroked the smaller woman's cheek. He then walked to Edward and without asking he grabbed Edward's limb hand. After a few moments the elder was shaking his head, "well that certainly explains a lot. I find it interesting that someone associated with Carlisle would stoop to such deceitful tactics especially towards those you profess to love."_

_Well, that caught Bella's attention and all the pain of him deserting her came rushing forward, pushing away her concern for his safety. Everything she had gone through since he had abandoned her helpless in the forest played through her mind. She could feel the anger that seeing Alice had begun to alleviate come coursing back into her heart towards Edward. _

"_Bella," Aro began breaking her away from her thoughts. "Though Alice has seen you becoming a vampire, there are several versions of how that wonderful event could occur."_

"_People change their minds so the future is fluid," Alice's melodic voice explained and Bella could hear the sadness flowing in the words._

"_Indeed and Edward is very good at changing his mind. Bella, Edward thoroughly opposes the idea of you becoming a vampire. It's amazing the thoughts running around in his pretty little head," Aro sniggered as he reached up and playfully brushed the boy's hair, "he has no qualms about lying as you've witnessed nor using bribery to make sure you stay with him now."_

"_That's not true Bella," Edward cried out towards her. "I love you."_

"_You left me Edward, you said you didn't love me, so which is the truth?"_

"_I…I did it to protect you. To protect you form us soulless monsters, to give you a normal human life."_

"_Ah, hard to know what is true and what isn't with him," the elder vampire crooned. "But if you so desire to be a vampire Bella, I can give this to you right here, right now."_

"_Bella, no! I forbid you. You don't know what you are doing." The bronze haired boy commanded, which only earned him a dirty look from Bella, "Alice, this is your damn fault if this happens."_

"_I know," came the quiet reply from the smaller woman. Her eyes were cast downward. There was nothing of the lively pixie that Bella had come to know and love. "But she's already made her decision."_

_It was a true statement, Bella was sick of Edward toying with her with his lies and his false protection. Where was he when Laurent tried to kill her? Nowhere, the pack had saved her, because Edward had left her._

"_If I agree I still am not sure I wish to join you here," she said gazing at the elder._

_He nodded, "I make no demands of you. You'll be free to leave when you are ready."_

"_Then I agree," Bella replied ignoring Edward's shouts of dismay._

_It had taken her three days of indescribable agony and five days of getting use to being a vampire, under the guidance of the Volturi guards and Alice, but not Edward he had gone off to sulk because she had defied his orders. Aro let the three of them go once Bella was comfortable enough in her new form. Of course, he did ask Alice and Bella if they had reconsidered staying but they both declined. With a nod, he gave the two girls a kiss on the cheek, completely ignored the furiously pouting Edward who had returned once the two were ready to leave. The young man had kept staring at the new Bella while shunning Alice. _

"_Perhaps a seed has been planted and things might change in the future, we do have eternity after all," Aro remarked casually with a tiny smile. "Oh and Bella, since your control is so good, I shall give you permission to tell your father, I know he is very important to you and I do not want to cause you anymore pain."_

"_Thank you Aro," Bella said with a grateful smile. _

_(End Flashback)_

Sighing at the memory, she could recall the agony of changing but also the soothing voices of angels that were with her throughout the transformation. As Bella finished getting dressed there was a part of her that darker part that actually found the vampires of the Volturi, especially several of the guards to be relatively nice. In truth she had been seriously thinking of Aro's offer to join them but during her transformation she found her need to punish the Cullens burning in her as much as the venom.

Her plan had taken time and she had to do a lot of disgusting things to make it work, _'like getting engaged to Edward.' _she thought with a snort.

In the beginning the young woman hadn't planned on having sex with Jasper. No, she was just going to string Edward along and then dumb him right before their wedding. However, she noticed how the lanky blonde's eyes would linger on her body when no one else was looking. The supposed inadvertent touches, but she knew and her beast knew the man was craving her. That was when the cold hard voice in her head began to coax her into having sex with him. It was the ultimate duplicity to those who had hurt her.

It had been the darker part of her psyche that conceived the idea pimping out her own body for revenge. The softer Bella had rebelled at the idea but it wasn't strong enough to block the pitiless inner voice, which berated her for such sentiments. It was this malevolent Bella that had allowed the lanky blond to persuade her into having sex with him while the others were away.

"S**ex is a tool. Primal lust, whether for survival or sex is the strongest drive in a newborn. Use that which would do the most damage and having sex with Jasper will accomplish that goal. To hell with the pixie whose desertion had hurt more then Edward's did. Crushing her, you crush the rest of them."**

Hearing the sound of charging footsteps, the darker Bella smiled deeply. This was what she had been waiting for a showdown. She knew it was Edward and headed down the stairs just in time to hear him yelling her name.

"Bella!" His once soothing tenor voice grated on her nerves now.

It was a good thing Charlie had already left for La Push to attend the bonfire and keep Sue Clearwater, who was still grieving over the loss of her husband, company. If he hadn't of been he probably would've shot the bronze-haired boy even knowing it wouldn't of done anything more then make her father feel better. Bella knew he absolutely hated Edward as well as of the rest of the Cullens for what had happened her, even though she was happy with her change.

Before he could knock or rip the door off the hinges, Bella yanked it open, "hello Edward. Hmmm, I must say took you longer then I thought to get here. Is Jasper in one piece or is your family picking up his pieces everywhere?" She asked with a bemused expression and a smirk touching her lips as she stared at him.

Edward stared at the longer haired beauty who was calmly watching him. There was no remorse for her actions and he could feel the anger he had been trying to suppress come boiling back to where it was when he had confronted Jasper at the house.

The musky scent of sex in the air had hit him and he along with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, could smell Bella's scent mingling with Jasper's. He could hear Jasper's thoughts but he didn't listen to them anymore then he did the rest of his family as he charged up the stairs. The lanky vampire was still naked, still sitting on his bed staring out the window that Bella had leaped out of a few minutes before their arrival. The blond vampire didn't even defend himself when his brother tackled him. Edward went full-force at his brother. Beating Jasper with the rage that stemmed from not only the betrayal he felt but also from embarrassment that Bella would cuckold with his own brother when she refused all his sexual advances.

It had taken Carlisle and Emmett together to stop him from doing just what Bella had asked, ripping Jasper to pieces for having sex with the girl who continually rejected him. After his family's intervention, Edward took off towards Bella's house. As he ran he tried to calm himself, tried to believe it was all Jasper's fault and that the lanky blond had used his gift to spur Bella's newborn lust to make her want sex with him. He grabbed that last part like it was a lifeline because he didn't want accept the idea that Bella would willingly have sex with anyone but him. In trying to justify the young woman's actions, Edward ignored the engagement ring he had seen as well as the fact that when Bella became a vampire Jasper's gift had no effect on her.

Yet, her lackadaisical attitude was telling him otherwise, with a snarl Edward made to grab the long mahogany haired girl, he would teach her what happens to wanton women.

As he charged her, Bella slammed the palm of her hand into the center of her chest; using all her newborn strength she tossed him away. With a giggle she watched as he sailed from the house, across the street to the edge of the forest only stopping as he impacted a tree. Not waiting for him to recover she blurred to where he landed and shook her head slightly.

"Edward, did you forget that under these brown contacts are the crimson colored eyes of a newborn? Right now, I'm stronger and faster then you and I have to warn you the desire to kick the shit out of you is really tempting."

He didn't heed her warning; the humiliated man was too enraged and launched himself at her with all the speed he could muster from his sitting position. His effort was too slow as she easily ducked away. Moving faster then Edward, Bella pivoted and sent a quick kick to his lower back sending him barreling face first into another tree.

Trying to muster any dignity Edward slowly pulled his face from the tree trunk. He knew Bella was strong, hell she had beaten Emmett in an arm wrestling match, he just hadn't realized how powerful. Knowing he couldn't win he crunched his hands into to the poor tree using it as a substituted for Bella's throat as he tried to gather his control.

This time Bella didn't advance on the bronze-haired boy, she just stood ready in case he was foolish enough to try again. She didn't want to kill him only hurt him. To kill him would be too easy, too nice as far as she was concerned. He needed to experience the anguish she had felt those many months ago, to feel the treachery she had gone through from his and his family's lies of love.

The sound of footsteps alerted Bella to the fact that in a few seconds she and her ex would no longer be alone. With an exaggerated sigh she moved slightly so she could lean against a tree until the others arrived.

Bella watched as Carlisle and Emmett trotted over to where Edward was still strangling the pine tree. The two men hadn't said a word. Their sad bewildered expressions made her inwardly smiled but outwardly she kept her expression neutral. When Edward finally released the tree and turned around the young woman snickered at his disheveled appearance. He had bits of bark and splinters sticking to his face and hair. Her scoff bloomed into a full out laugh when her ex snarled at her and was about to charge her again if not for Emmett holding him back.

As Carlisle gazed at the laughing Bella, he was unsure what to think or to say. Jasper after his beating from Edward had refused any treatment and ran from the others without a word. Only Alice's scent had told them that the petite vampire had been in the house recently. Beyond the fact that he knew Bella and Jasper had, had sex together he knew nothing else. He knew about the blonde's penchant for having sex with other women. It was a source of tension in the family, but since Alice was willing to forgive her husband he stayed out of it. This though was a whole different level. Running his fingers through his sand colored hair Carlisle decided the best way to take stock of what was happening was for everyone to take a step back.

Clearing his throat, the elder vampire cast his eyes from Bella over to Edward and then back again, "I…uh realize this is probably a personal matter that you two, well also Jasper and Alice need to work out, but perhaps now, while emotions are so high this wouldn't be the best time."

"There's nothing to work out Carlisle," Bella remarked waving her hand dismissively towards him. "I'm done with you all. Now you can experience what it's like to have your fucking life ripped apart by those who say they love you."

Not waiting for a response or a backwards glance, Bella tore off through the woods towards Quileute territory. She was the only vampire Jacob had given carte blanche to be able to cross without breaking the treaty. In the background she could hear Emmett and Carlisle calling out towards her but she continued on without even pausing.

_(Scene shift-Location the woods)_

If someone asked Leah why the hell she was doing what she was doing, the young woman wasn't sure if she could really supply an answer. For the main reason she didn't understand why the hell she was doing what she was doing because it involved a tiny tick. If Alice had been say someone that Leah knew and really, really cared about she might've been able to explain why she was holding the small woman tightly in her muscular arms but then again in all honesty she wasn't to sure about that either. Everyone, well except for Seth, thought of her as a cold hard bitch who didn't give a crap about anyone else, hell she even thought of herself as one of the hounds from hell. Yet there Leah was sitting on the forest floor with her back against a moss-covered tree cradling the tiny sobbing vampire to her breast.

The only reasonable explanation Leah could come up for her aberrant behavior was that she was suffering from a brain aneurysm. That was the most logical idea she could use to explain why she had shifted, slipped her clothes on and then scooped the woman into her arms. It certainly wasn't how fragile the tiny vampire looked when she finally tracked her down. Or how those butterscotch eyes filled with such sorrow had stared beseechingly at the gray wolf to end her pain. No, nope, absolutely no way it could have been any of those reasons, because that would've meant the little tick, of all things, had touched her heart. Touched a heart that had been closed off to everyone but her brother and mother for over three years.

'_Definitely an aneurysm,'_ Leah thought as she ran her fingers through the silky black hair. The silky texture she had to admit surprised the crap out of her. She couldn't figure out how the petite vampire's hair could be in such stylish disarray without being completely gelled over. _'Maybe it's a vampire thing,'_ she mused as her long fingers continued the soothing application.

When Alice had seen the small, well compared to the other wolves, gray wolf approach her, she knew it was Leah and hoped the woman would kill her. Even though she logically understood it was extremely unlikely she had hoped the gray wolf would react on instinct. It was no secret, that the young woman like a majority of the pack despised the Cullens, even though Jacob as alpha had encouraged a working relationship between the two groups. Of course everyone understood the real reason behind it was because Bella was now a vampire. He still had a driving force to protect her and to do that he had to work with the Cullens.

However, now as she felt the woman's warm body wrapped around her, Alice was grateful that Leah had not allowed her instincts to rule over her. It wasn't that her heart had mended or her pain lessened from the gentle act, it was more of Alice's inner strength to survive taking over. That strength had been with her from the time she emerged alone as a newborn and kept her going through the years of being alone until she found Jasper. The thought of her husband made her cringe as the images of Bella and him having sex whipped through her mind.

Truth be told it wasn't her mate's infidelity that was causing her the most pain, no it was that Bella had been the other active participant. That seared her heart so much more then her husband's unfaithfulness. Over the years she had grown use to Jasper's sexual proclivities. He always used the excuse of being flooded with the lust of others and couldn't control himself. Each time she had forgiven him, much to Rosalie's disgust, but she couldn't lose him. The whole idea of being without someone scared her. Jasper wasn't perfect but she wasn't looking for that when she found him in that diner decades ago. She was looking for someone to love her, make her feel safe and he had given her that.

Yet, now, now was different, she wasn't sure if she could excuse his behavior, he had crossed a line. Alice wasn't the scared woman she had been when she first met him. It may've taken decades but a for a vampire it really wasn't that long a period for her to understand she didn't need Jasper's love to feel secure and safe.

"I don't think I can forgive him this time," Alice ruminated aloud though her voice was barely a whisper as she buried her face deeper into Leah neck.

Scrunching her face, the taller woman halted her fingers but still held the petite vampire tightly. "This time? Shit, he's screwed around on you before why the hell would you forgive the bastard?" Leah rumbled out in a muted tone. "What is it with women and standing by their men, even while they fuck'em over?"

"Rosalie, kind of said the same thing the second time he strayed," the smaller woman acknowledged. "She said I was being too compassionate for my own good when dealing with Jasper and his infidelities."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with blondie. Geez that's going to leave a shitty taste in my mouth."

Unexpectedly a tiny smile touched Alice's lips at the remark it sounded very much like something Rosalie would say but she wasn't going to mentioned that to the wolf, knowing it would insult the tall woman.

"Perhaps I am," she remarked softly thinking of how many times she had forgiven him. "But he was my husband." It wasn't the complete answer but it was all she could give at the moment.

There was a something itching at the back of Leah's mind, in regards to Jasper but she couldn't quite scratch it up so she left it alone. "I say take a lesson from Lorena Bobbit cut the damn thing off, thrown it in a fire so he can't reattach it. Speaking of which the tribe is doing one of our bonfires, how's about we tackle Jasper rip it off and head there."

Pulling away from the warm neck her face had been buried in Alice looked into to those dark espresso colored irises. There was a roguish glint in them but the small woman could also see a hint of seriousness as well.

"Why?" Yes, even with all the sorrow in her heart, Alice still had enough curiosity inside her to wonder why Leah whose dislike for the Cullens was well known now wanted to help her.

"Because it would be fucking fun," Leah answered with a smirk, but then she sighed because she knew what the petite vampire's real question was, "kindred spirits you could say. I'm amazed you all don't already know, what with Seth hanging around Edward." Tilting her head so not to stare into those butterscotch eyes, she knew would fill with compassion she chose to stare at the trees instead. "I use to be with Sam, in fact engaged, but he imprinted on my cousin Emily, my very best friend."

Alice sucked in unneeded air, "that must have been horrible."

"Yeah, but to make a long story short, I didn't find out about the imprinting until I became a wolf. All I knew at the time was he no longer loved me and that he loved her." Unconsciously, she began running her fingers through Alice's hair again, "I understand now but it still hurts on occasion to hear his thoughts about her in my head when we're in wolf form."

"I…I had a vision of the two together," the small woman confessed. Bella's action struck her like a heated knife plunging deeply into her frozen heart. "I couldn't, no I didn't want to believe it was real." It wasn't just Edward who had grown to love the girl, who was no longer the frail human needing protecting. "And so I ran all the way back and there they were on my bed. I couldn't move. I just stood and watched as my best friend." The petite vampire's feelings for the girl had also matured over time, but she hadn't wanted to delve into how deep her feelings had grown, especially now. "And husband had sex together."

Leah knew Bella was Alice's best friend. After the Cullen's had left her, Bella had gone on and on about how she missed them especially Alice her best friend, in fact she spoke of missing the tiny tick more then she did her boyfriend. It didn't surprise Leah that the girl would miss her best friend more then her boyfriend. Hell, as time went by the tall woman found she missed her times with Emily way more then her times with Sam.

"Shit, that's harsh" Leah mumbled rather shocked by the revelation.

Of all the people who would do something like that Leah had never ever pictured Bella doing something like that. The tall woman may not have liked Bella, but recognized it was due to the way Jacob pined for the girl. It wasn't anything Bella had done herself because in fact the young woman had always been up front about her feelings for Jake and perhaps that was why she didn't think the girl could be that cruel, especially to Alice. The whole thing seemed so out of character for the former human. _'Maybe becoming a vampire changed her more then just physically.' _She pondered as she gazed off towards the direction the Swan house would be.

"Alice!" The petite vampire stiffened at the sound of her name being called through the woods. There was no mistaking Jasper's voice.

"I don't want to deal with him now." Alice murmured.

Not even really thinking Leah, with Alice still in her arms jumped to her feet and headed towards the invisible treaty line. The tall woman may not have been as quick in her human form but she wasn't slow by any means.

"Hon, please, I'm really sorry. Please, let me explain." His voice rang out from behind them, near where they had been sitting. "Damn mutts!"

Leah smirked as they crossed on to La Push territory, "it seems my scent is fucking up his ability to find you too quickly."

Alice who was still rather startled by the wolf's anomalous reactions and could only stare at the exotic woman who was helping her get away from her mate. Again, her mind questioned why, but kept herself from asking, now wasn't the time besides Jasper might hear her and she really didn't want to see him. She needed to think about him, Bella and well about, everything and she really didn't want to be anywhere near him or around Edward, who she knew would be blaming her as well as Bella for what happened.

The sound of Alice's cell phone ringing caused Leah to curse slightly. Though they were on the Quileute land they were still visible especially for a vampire and right on cue she saw the lanky blond running their way.

"Stop right there, leech," Leah yelled in warning as Jasper drew close to violating the treaty by crossing over after them. "You know you can't cross unless invited and I'm sure as hell ain't inviting you."

"You have Alice," he glared at her.

"Yep, but she's invited." Leah nodded as she set Alice down on the ground but kept her hand lightly on the small woman's shoulder.

Alice having dug her cell phone out of her pocket glanced at the caller id and sighed it was Rosalie. She wasn't up to talking to her either so she just allowed the call to go to voice mail and turned the ringer off.

"I don't want to talk to you Jasper," she said wearily as she lifted her eyes towards her husband. Even from the distance between she could see the splinters on his face from Edward's beating.

"I…I can explain Ali. You know how I get and I didn't mean for it to happen but…" he grimaced slightly. "I'd rather not shout about our personal lives honey, why don't you come closer."

There was that itch in Leah's brain again but this time she didn't need to scratch it to bring it to the surface, "your gift doesn't reach this far." Tightening her grip slightly to halt any action from Alice. "I remember now, you can manipulate other people's emotions along with reading them."

The petite vampire sighed and leaned into the tall woman's firm body as she gazed at her husband, "don't deny it Jasper. We all, you, Edward and I have used our gifts to our advantage whether it was playing games, investing in the stock market or sparring. The thing is," her sad voice matched the expression on her face. "You didn't need to use your gift on me, Jasper. I'd have forgiven you in the past without you playing with my feelings. This time though I don't think can. You really truly hurt me tonight."

"It wasn't my fault, you know how hard it is for me to handle other peoples emotions. Bella used me," he hissed in anger. He knew of his wife's feelings for the girl better then she did and there was no way he was going to take the blame for what transpired. "Alice, you have to understand she caused this. It's her fault. She wants to hurt us all."

Alice felt her stomach coil into a nauseatingly tight ball at the mention of Bella and even though vampires rarely puked involuntarily, she was damn sure she was close to doing so. The petite vampire needed to get away from her husband she just couldn't handle anymore. With more grace then she thought she could manage, Alice turned away from Jasper and started walking away.

"Don't cross that damn line leech," Leah ordered as she could see the desperation in Jasper face. "She's your wife, not your pet. She can go where she wants and right now it's away from you." Shaking her head at the blond, "you know, perhaps everything you said about Bella is true about her wanting to hurt your family. She certainly was pretty screwed up after you all left her. But the thing is asshole you willingly fucked her no matter what excuses you try to use."

"Go away Jasper," Alice offered out softly. "My heart doesn't depend on yours anymore."

Falling to his knees in defeat, his hands clenching his hair, Jasper watched silently as Alice continued walking away from him without a glance with Leah beside her.

**XXXXXXX**

**Thank you all for giving this story a try and for the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

**Author's note:** For this story I moved the time frame of when Jake and Leah became wolves making it earlier then the original time frame as well as Harry's death.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

_(Location: Volturi's underground castle)_

Deep within the Volturi's underground castle in a room filled with various gemstones, lit only by fire and candlelight was a young uncommon female hybrid. Her father had been an ailuranthrope, commonly known as a werecat or more specifically he was a werelion and her mother was a witch of questionable human ancestry. Taisa was born in secrecy, away from superstitious eyes that would of condemned mother and daughter as being in league with the devil. There was no denying her supernatural heritage from her citrine yellow cat eyes, to the two upper and lower fangs and to the claws she could unsheathe. Her human shaped physique had a shimmery coat of nearly invisible downy fur that covered her tawny skin. Taisa's seemingly unkempt mane of hair was the color of the sun at it's brightest, nearly white with just a hint of burnished gold.

When she was five years old, her mother died protecting her, leaving Taisa alone to live in the wilds of the Black Forest in Germany. Eleazar a vampire, who could determine other beings abilities, discovered her by chance when she was nineteen years old and he discerned she had the gift of remote viewing. With the help of the Volturi guard they were able to capture her and take her to Aro. It took nearly seven decades of cajoling and torture, mainly carried out on Caius's orders because he loathed the woman's ancestry, to sort of tame her and her beast into semi-obedience. Unlike Alice, who had visions of the future, Taisa could only see the now, but it still provided great intel on her masters enemies. She could see their planning and their movements. Her ability to spy on the Volturi's enemies had saved the three ancient vampires many times, over the past six centuries.

Sitting quietly Taisa was gazing into the flame coming from a silver candle, while in her left hand she fingered a brilliant blue tourmaline. She had been peering frequently into flames of the candles, over the past two and half months. Watching the movements of the people her masters had ordered her to observe. To her mind the group, though interesting to watch, didn't seem to be anything special and certainly didn't seem to pose a threat to her masters.

Tilting her head slightly, the young woman knew that what she had just witnessed in the flame was probably what her master Aro was waiting to happen. Though there was no change in her expression, Taisa found herself rather disheartened by the scene that had played out before her. Without taking her eyes from the flame, the young woman rang a silver bell that was next to her right hand, alerting her masters that she had something to share.

_(Scene Shift-Time shift-Location Volturi royal chamber)_

Removing his hand from Taisa's, the ancient vampire smiled gleefully towards his brothers Caius and Marcus who were standing and waiting while he read the hybrid's mind. Aro was looking like a vampire who had his _"la tua canatante"_ served to him on a large silver platter.

"Delightful," he sniggered out softly.

"I gather by your reaction that the seeds of deceit and hate Chelsea planted in that girl have finally blossomed." Caius remarked casting his ruby red eyes to his brother with an impatient look.

"They have definitely bloomed. The girl has completely torn the Cullens apart." Aro glided over to one of the three throne chairs in the room and sat down on the center one. "I must say it took far longer then I thought for the darker element I had Chelsea implant to take over. Even at her most susceptible Bella's gift tried to protect her. I doubt Chelsea's gift would effect her now."

"Did you really need to embed such ideas into her head? Couldn't you've focused on something else instead of destroying such a pure love between two people," Marcus whispered out his voice slightly raspy from infrequent use.

Sighing at his brother Aro pinched his lips together, "I know it bothered you from the beginning to have for us to go that route but yes, Marcus it was the best way. Except for Edward, who of course feels threatened by Alice, everyone else in the family loves her, even her cheating husband. Hurt and crush Alice and you affect all the Cullens."

"Marcus," Caius gave a shake of his head at the man's frown. "You know as well as we do that subterfuge was are only option against the Cullens and using Bella was the best conduit. The Cullens had already broken her, so having Chelsea manipulate those feelings, bring out her darker half, was a golden opportunity."

"If Carlisle didn't know about Chelsea's gift I would've had her manipulate Alice's loyalties when they were here but he does and he would've come to the rescue bringing god knows how many others." Aro added with a sneer. "If he had the ambition our golden eye friend could easily oust us but now we've begun to destroy his inner core. All because of Bella and nothing links it back to us."

Caius looked at the hybrid who was still kneeling on the floor, "are we," reaching down the deceptively delicate vampire grabbed the loose venom laced metal collar around Taisa's throat and drawing her to her feet. "Done with her?" Instinctively Taisa hissed and bared her fangs at the ancient vampire earning her a head-rattling smack across her cheek from Caius. "Shut up bitch!"

"For now but don't knock her too senseless Caius," Aro ordered softly. "I'll need her to continue tracking everyone's movements while the retrieval team captures Alice. Speaking of which," he glanced over at Heidi who along with several other members of the guard was standing silently watching the three, "contact Dante and tell him to move forward with the plans."

The young woman nodded and silently exited the room just as Caius tossed Taisa whose lips were covered in blood, with enough force for her to slam into one of the walls with a loud crack

"Felix return that filth to it's room and chain it to the floor. It needs another lesson." Caius smirked at her as he watched the huge vampire gathering Taisa up and carried her out of the room before turning his attention back to his brothers. "So your still fine with not grabbing the girl?"

Waving his hand in dismissal the ancient vampire shook his head. "Admittedly, her gift is intriguing but certainly not as valuable to us as the little seer. We did promise her to Victoria for her help; besides Bella's mind will likely splitter from the effects of her doing something so completely against her nature. The mind is a complex thing. Strong and frail at the same time."

"You're right even I can recall the struggles I had when I was a newborn. There were a few times as I struggled to regain my sense of self to not be overtaken by the baser part of being a vampire I thought I might go mad." Caius said rubbing his chin.

"Hmmm, yes and for Bella since we tinkered with her thoughts and feelings while she was at her most impressionable, I would say her slipping over the edge is quite possible," he answered with a malicious smile.

"And Alice reacted as you thought she might at the betrayal of her husband and the woman she loves, running away from the scene." Caius replied with nasty grin.

"Yes, she did." Aro replied and looked to Heidi, who reentered the chamber receiving a nod from her, he rested his chin on his hands and said softly, "this is where things get entertaining."

_(Scene Shift-Location: Aberdeen, WA)_

Licking her ruby red lips in anticipation, Victoria listened as intently as she watched the burly vampire whose dishwater blond hair that was as long as her fiery red locks, talk with Heidi of the Volturi guard on his cell phone. For the last two months she had been waiting. Every since the Volturi tracked her down and made her an offer she couldn't refuse, literally and figuratively. Truly, who in their right mind would refuse serving the godfathers of vampires? Certainly not her, especially when the offer to serve them served her needs as well.

'_This is it,'_ she thought a feral grin etching across her lips. She had heard every word of the conversation. _'Finally, my revenge for James will begin. The Edward Cullen's blood sack, no now venom sack, will be mine to destroy.'_

Glancing at the three male newborns that would be going with them and her smile widened, they would give the power they might need along with distraction they would cause. They were the necessary sacrifices for her and Dante to attend their business. His was to capture Alice Cullen, while she finally got to kill Bella, Edward's mate.

She had no idea how the Volturi could track the two women but she suspected it was one of their gifted guards, like Dante. The French Canadian vampire had the ability to mask their scent from others. It had come in quite handy over the last two months when the five of them would make forays onto Cullen and Quileute territory without being detected. Along with her ability to sense others nearby, the two made a formidable team.

"Alright time to go," Dante remarked with a hint of a French accent. Snapping his cell phone close and he slipped it into one of the many pockets of his khaki cargo pants. "The two we want are no longer with these Cullens and both are on those filthy dog's land. The one Bella had a lover's tiff with her mate. From what I was told she shouldn't be a threat to you and is wandering alone. Alice is not alone. She is with another female, so I'll keep the boys with me."

With languid cat grace Victoria shrugged her shoulders with indifference to his wanting the three newborns though it seemed to be overkill in her mind. Standing up she brushed away nonexistent dust from her skintight black jeans and t-shirt. The redhead had no fear from Bella being a newborn. Victoria had lots of experience in fighting them.

"Whatever, I doubt that pathetic mousy haired girl would even know how to fight, probably runaway like the little school girl that she is. And now she's gone and had a lover's tiff. How sad." Her high soprano trilled out sarcastically.

"Piffle, youngsters," Dante muttered as he tied his long hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of his way. "Jealousy, such a wasted emotion, especially when dealing with a newborn, eh." Shaking his head as he checked to make sure his pale green t-shirt was tucked in, "lust is the rule of thumb is it not? She wiggles her ass, this Edward gets jealous, pah silly boy."

"Even when she was human he was obsessive and protective of her," Victoria remarked thinking back to what Laurent had learned about Edward before his demise by the wolves. "He would crawl into her window at night to watch her sleep and then take her to school. I wouldn't be surprised if he followed her into the bathroom all in the guise of protecting her."

Dante curled his lips in disgust, "and the leader of his coven allowed such rude behavior? How pathetic." He wouldn't have allowed anyone in his coven, well that is if he had one, to do such things. To him it was the same thing as toying with one's food. It was just something he wouldn't allow. "Everyone ready? Good, we go now." He said with authority as he led the way out of the house they had been borrowing.

A wicked smile touched Victoria's lips as she followed behind the newborns her ruby eyes darkening with desire as she thought of Bella's demise.

_(Scene Shift-Time shift: Location-Quileute Territory)_

The late afternoon clouds had cleared away allowing for a gorgeous sunset of reds and oranges to stream through the darkening skies. At a different time Alice would've loved to try to capture the refraction of colors that were on display on canvas but her emotions were too muddy to even notice.

Neither woman had been in a hurry to be anywhere, each being comfortable in the companionable silence that had been exchanging for the last two hours. The petite woman found being with the quiet wolf woman a welcome as she and Leah walked at human a pace through the Quileute land. Her own mind was loud enough for her right now as Jasper's accusation about Bella was playing over in her mind. Ever since their return from the Volturi, Bella had seemed different to her and she wonder if she was the only one who noticed. Alice wasn't even sure how she could describe the difference except the girl was just well, less like Bella.

Tapping her chin lightly in thought,_ 'admittedly, we really didn't get to talk much before we went to save Edward.' _Thinking back to when she had rushed back to Forks, from Ithaca, New York because of her vision of Bella jumping of the cliff. _'I was so engulfed with relief I wouldn't have noticed if she had grown a second head at that point.'_

The memories of the two sobbing in each other's arms flooded the dark-haired woman. Alice had felt such guilt and sadness that all she wanted to do was get on her knees and apologize to the human girl, but she didn't get a chance. A few short hours she had her vision of Edward running off the Volterra, Italy after Rosalie had told him of Alice's vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and disappearing. _'One of the few times he decided my vision was accurate,' _she silently sighed.

It was there, under the watchful eyes of the Volturi, Bella had revealed some of the hurt and anger she had dwelling inside her towards Edward. _'How much more did she hide away from us?'_

"Leah?" Alice began as she glanced over at the tall woman.

"Yeah?"

"What you said about Bella to Jasper, about her being messed up how bad was it?" She asked softly. "I know she was beyond hurt when we left, but when we got back from Italy she forgave us and didn't talk about it all."

Her visions of Bella, during their time away from Forks had been sporadic at best and even then she wasn't sure about her visions especially when they came to Bella. Where the girl was concerned Alice had discovered much to her dismay that her visions had pieces missing. There were too many times, where Bella's life had been in danger and she hadn't seen it coming. The time in Arizona, when she went to James alone, then the birthday party where Bella had cut her finger and of course what happened with the Volturi.

"Hmmm, well," Leah scrunched her lips in thought. Even though she had her own shit occupying her life at the time, shifting into a wolf and her father dying. She still heard all about Bella and her troubles from Jake. "If I remember correctly after Edward left Bella in the woods she had chased after him and became disoriented and injured. She spent the whole night alone in the cold and rain, when Sam, he was still alpha then, found her the next day she was nearly comatose."

Sucking in unneeded air through her clenched teeth, "Edward told us he had left her near her home. That she called after him but nothing more and," then she sighed sadly. "Bella never told us anything different."

Shrugging her shoulders and because she didn't no what to say to that Leah just continued on, "she remained pretty much out of it for several weeks. It was at that time Jake became alpha. He had already been going through the change while you all were still here and then when he found out what happened his anger triggered his shift to wolf. Sam had become pissed at Bella for grieving over you guys and told Jake he couldn't see her anymore." Snorting at the stupidity of the man's actions, "that went over like a ton of bricks so Jake, being the great grandson of Ephraim Black became alpha of the pack, making Sam his beta. I don't think it was something Jake would of done otherwise. In the end it was a good decision or Bella would've been killed by that other leech."

The petite vampire grimaced it was another time when her visions had failed her in regards to Bella. "Perhaps Edward was right, she'd been better off without us in her life."

"You can't put the silly string back into the can once you sprayed it," the taller woman said shaking her head.

"What?" Alice paused in her walking rather dumbstruck by the odd allusion.

"It's something my grandma would say when life went from being happy to being shitty." She chuckled softly, "a lesson I'm still trying to learn. Look, take it from someone who knows, what ifs are for shit. You've no idea what her life would've been like if she hadn't met you all. For all you know Bella could've been killed by the tracker tick the first go round." Holding her hand to stop Alice from denying it, "he and his group were already killing people in the area. If her blood was as tantalizing as that leech the pack killed claimed then you can't say it wouldn't of attracted them at some point."

Nodding slowly Alice sighed in resignation at the exotic woman's reasoning. "You and your grandma are right. There is no erasing the past, though Edward did try with Bella, when he took everything she had of us away."

Their conversation was drawn to a halt when two scents, one being Bella and the other Jacob touched their nostrils. Even though neither woman had been bothered by each other's fragrance it wasn't the case when they smelled the other two. Leah's lips automatically curled slightly in disgust when she caught a whiff of Bella's cloying scent and Alice mimicked the action when Jake's wet dog odor touched her nose.

Realizing what she was doing Alice tamped down her beast instinct to snarl at Jacob, because really she didn't have any ill will towards the alpha boy. He had been grudging polite to all the Cullens when he dealt with them and she actually admired him for it. From what Carlisle had told them all about shapeshifters Jacob actually had pretty good control for a young wolf, much like Bella being a newborn. She knew her misplaced reaction was happening because of all the emotions flowing through her. Anger, humiliation, sadness and guilt were battling inside and it wasn't helping her that Bella, who was the one stirring those potent feelings, was heading her way.

There was a small part inside her that wanted to flee, to run so she wouldn't encounter Bella but was unsure where. Home meant, family, Jasper, Edward, everyone and everything. Alice already knew how it would play out there. Rosalie would be pissed but like Emmett and Esme would be worried and do her best to offer comfort and support.

Edward would be raging and bemoaning his cruel fate. Releasing his anger out on everyone, especially Alice for what happened between Jasper and Bella. Accusing her of not being able to predict this like all the other times she failed when it came to protecting Bella. _'Nothing was ever King Edward's fault, even if he is a major player.' _She thought with a frown.

Her mind flitted away from the bronze-haired boy to her husband. _'Of course, Jasper if he had dared return to the house, would be using his gift to manipulate the others emotions to calm things down, with the approval of Carlisle.' _Perhaps it was her nerves fraying but Alice suddenly had an image of the elder vampire standing in the center of the room and in his usual composed manner speaking to everyone_**. "Here everyone have a hit of Jasper, to settle your nerves. Then we'll sit down and calmly discuss everything rationally."**_ A tiny giggle bubbled up from her throat as she thought of her family taking snorts of Jasper like he was a popper to mellow out.

Alice felt Leah's hand drop on to her shoulder stopping her giggles as she saw Jake break through the trees. She had assumed that Bella would've reached them sooner as she was nearer but then Alice realized the young woman's scent hadn't moved closer since they detected it. In fact it seemed to the small vampire that Bella's scent of wild strawberries had actually drifted away. The realization that the younger woman had apparently chosen to avoid her caused mixed feelings in Alice, something she would ponder about later after they were done dealing with Jake.

Observing the young man as he closed the distance between them, Alice noted that unlike Edward, who hid his emotions, Jake's expression was easy to read and right now his face was one of agitated bewilderment. His dark brown eyes shifted back and forth from Leah to her and Alice could see the confusion deepen as the young man furrowed his eyebrows together.

Without any preamble or simple nod in greeting, Jake blurted out, "Leah, you want to tell me what's going on?" It was more of a demand then question from the young man as his eyes drifted to Leah's hand that was resting on Alice's shoulder.

"No," she replied and then added as she watched his eyebrows shoot up towards his forehead. "It's personal."

"Personal!" It was easy to see that wasn't the response he had been wanting from the woman.

"Yeah as in it's none of your damn business." Leah answered calmly.

She knew Jake wouldn't be happy with her response but she didn't give a damn. Unlike most of the pack, she was extremely reticent about sharing her personal world. It wasn't easy being the only female shapeshifter with a pack of teenage wolves and had been working hard to block her more private thoughts from the rest. Also, she was pretty sure Jake would go off the deep end if he found out why Alice was in her company.

Jake stared at the two women and made the assumption that Leah had imprinted on Alice. The idea of it made his stomach twist into an ugly knot of revulsion. "I'm your alpha and you imprinting on this leech is my fucking business."

'_Imprint?'_ Alice was rather taken aback by the idea and darted her butterscotch eyes towards the wolf woman whose expression remained impassive. _'Is that why she's been this way with me?'_

Leah tilted her head slightly as she studied the young man standing who was glaring at her. "And if I had so what Jakey, you claim to love Bella and she's a leech."

"That's different I cared for Bella from the beginning and I did fall in love with her," he sputtered out defensively. "Bella's special, but," pointing towards Alice. "She's not and she's married."

"And I was engaged to Sam but imprinting doesn't seem to really give a damn about that now does it." Shaking her head at the young man, "but before you go all wolf..."

The sounds of fast moving feet halted all conversation between them. Alice growled as she caught the flash of two vampires bearing down from the left towards them, which was echoed by Leah and Jake. Pivoting quickly she saw two more vampires racing towards them from the opposite direction. Even up this close she still couldn't catch their scent and understood this was how they had caught the three unawares.

"Fuck!" Leah muttered before she and Jake shifted into their wolf form tearing their clothes away in the process.

Alice only nodded her head in agreement as she dropped into a defensive stance.

_(Scene Shift)_

Leaning her forehead against a spruce tree, inhaling deeply hoping the trees fragrance would sooth her. Bella was fighting back a queasy feeling that had erupted inside her being. As far as she knew, vampires weren't supposed to get sick or feel sick or any of those things but suddenly that's exactly what was happening to her. Until a moment ago things had been wonderful. She had been on a high, completely exhilarated from her encounter with Edward. She had been floating through the forest with images of her ex-boyfriend's expressions playing across her mind. A wave of pleasure was soaring through as she pictured the bronze-haired boy pulling his face out of the tree. When suddenly she was hit with the scent of spicy orange blossoms, wrenching her from the high so abruptly her insides felt grisly like she had just swallowed a vat of grease.

It wasn't the delicious scent so familiar, so powerful that was sickening her or that the fragrance belonged to Alice per se. No, the scent was only the catalyst for the churning that was happening inside Bella. Revulsion swept through her but not for the petite vampire but towards herself, which spurred on that hard biting inner voice in her head to revolt against those feelings. It was the mixture of shame and rage towards her guilt that was making not only her insides coil up but also her mind.

The two aspects of Bella the softer one and the harder had become completely distinctive and were doing battle inside her. While the softer one felt nauseated by what she had done to Alice and the darker one felt only triumphant. And now, now her mind was in turmoil and all of it was centering on the duality of her feelings for the pixie.

She didn't give a lick about Edward or Jasper. There were no qualms about hurting them, both sides of her felt they deserved what they got. They were both deceitful sacks of shit, who cared nothing but for themselves.

During her brief time with Volturi, Aro had revealed more of what he had seen in Edward's mind. How it wasn't just her blood that called to the bronze-haired boy but how he couldn't read her thoughts. She became a puzzle he had to own and solve. It wasn't about loving her but possessing Bella and breaking through her mental barrier.

Bitter venom filled her mouth as her mind drifted towards Jasper and how he behaved the moment they arrived back from Italy. The lanky blonde's eyes were always caressing her breasts when no one was looking. She could even feel the waves of lust coming off of him when they were alone together. It made her wonder if he was trying to use his gift on her or if it was just his thirst to fuck her that she was feeling. Then there were the touches of his callous fingers across her skin, if not for the hardened beast in her, she would've snarled at his unwanted touches.

No, there was no dispute between the Bella's in regards to crushing those two. In fact, knowing they were suffering was would've been quite pleasurable if it hadn't been for the building guilt she was feeling towards Alice. The pixie's anguish scream of a destroyed heart, which she had deflective the first time was now replaying painfully in her memories.

'_**Damn it, regret and guilt is for crap,'**_ the dark voice roared. _**'So you fucked her mate, he came on to you, continually. She's a fucking psychic. She would've seen it coming and could've stopped if she wanted.'**_

'_It was a snap decision,'_ Bella argued back silently rubbing the temples of her head. _'I didn't want anything to do with him, until you, I agreed tonight. Besides, she told me sometimes her visions around me are incomplete.'_

'_**LIES! That is what the Cullens do LIE.'**_

'_Not Alice,' _Bella snapped backas she started to walk away. She wasn't ready to see the beautiful pixie. _'She even went against Edward wishes and told me I would become a vampire when I was in the hospital.'_ It was easy to recall that memory the bronze-haired boy had been livid towards his small sister for revealing that to Bella. _'He didn't want her to tell me but she did.'_

_'**But in the end she left without even a goodbye. And then she only came back when she thought you were dead! Is that something, someone who says they love you would do? Is that what a fucking best friend does? She deserves the suffering from what happened!'**_

There they were the words, the sentiments of what she had possessed her mind when she first saw Alice standing in her house, but so overwhelmed with joy at seeing the pixie Bella hadn't expressed them. No, all she had done was cry with relief that the world she so desperately missed was back. Alice, her best friend was holding her, comforting her and silently sobbing with her. In fact, recalling the period, most of her anger towards the pixie began to dissipate when she looked into those butterscotch eyes filled with such guilt and anguish. They probably would've held each other all night sharing like they use to do, if not for Alice's vision of Edward.

The dark Bella scoffed, _**'oh joy cuddling with the pixie.' **_

'_Yeah it would be. I've missed those times with her,'_ Bella thought sliding to the ground dismissing the sarcasm of the other Bella, because her brain was really starting to throb. "Do vampires get migraines?' She murmured out loud and then clamped her lips shut. Yeah having a conversation with herself in her mind was plenty crazy, Bella really didn't want to start having a vocal one as well.

_'**Listen it's time to forget Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullens. It's time to move on. Remember Aro and his offer. Remember everything Chelsea and Heidi told you about being a member of the guard. The power.'**_

Yes, she remembered Aro and his offer to become one of the Volturi guards and when she was there it had been tempting, but now, it didn't seem appealing at all. Bella could still hear the screams of the tourists who probably paid unwittingly to become dinner for the Volturi. Images of Charlie, Renee and her friends from high school flooded into her mind, as did the crimson eyes of the Volturi. The idea of feeding on a human revolted her.

_'**Aro wouldn't push you into that. He thinks you're special. Hell, he even allowed you to tell Charlie, breaking his own rule for you. Knowing you would need your father. He wants you to be happy. Start a fresh life. Fuck the Cullens and move on.'**_

Gritting her teeth against the invisible burning knife that seemed to be slashing through her brain. An image of Alice flashed through the pain; she couldn't leave her, "no." She whispered out forgetting all about not talking aloud.

_'**No? After everything Aro did for you? Granted your greatest desire. Alice won't want to be with you. Hello! You fucked her husband, in her room on her bed. After that you think she'll even want to see you, let alone be friends with you. Stupid, stupid girl.'**_

Bella whimpered in complete defeat. She knew the dark voice was right she had lost Alice. Pawing her fingers into the ground she wanted to throw her head back and scream but her head was pounding too painfully for to even make the motion. It was reminiscent to when Bella was transforming from human into vampire.

'_Death would be better then this. I've lost Alice and I think I've lost myself.'_

**'Perhaps it would. You've become pathetic.'**

Even through the whittling of her brain cells Bella realized the spiteful voice in her head no longer sounded like her. "Dear God, am I going crazy?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Hmmm, madness" a strong feminine voice purred out seductively. "Who is to say what is or isn't madness."

Raising her head, Bella couldn't help but blink in surprise at the fiery redhead's presence before her. "Victoria." She hissed with disbelief and pain.

"I'm touched that you remembered me, Bella," Victoria replied with a smirk.

**XXXXXXX**

**Yes, Aro and Caius are the bad dudes in this storyline. I decided it would be interesting to have them use Chelsea's gift, which I tweaked it just a bit on Bella while she was transforming into a vampire. **

**As always thanks for giving this story a try and for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

Assessing the situation, Alice knew the three of them were in deep trouble. Observing the four vampires who were encircling them she felt the odds of the three of them coming out of this unscathed let alone alive was pretty damn thin. It was easy for her to tell that three of the men were recent newborns, still adjusting to the changes in their body. Instead of moving stealthily around fallen tree limbs in their way, they just trampled them into twigs. The fourth vampire, Alice judged to be the leader of this group moved with the grace of an elder vampire. His motions were fluid, assured and silent as he darted through the undergrowth.

It wasn't that Alice wasn't a decent fighter; in actuality for her petite size she was quite an excellent warrior. She was flexible, quick and could jump higher, thanks no doubt to her ballet training, then most vampires. Yet, the thing that made her extremely formidable as a combatant was her gift, her ability to predict her opponent's moves. Unfortunately being in such close proximity to Jacob and Leah her biggest advantage was gone. All of these factors, along with the knowledge that neither Leah nor Jacob had fought against a newborn made her leery of their chances of survival.

None of that meant she wasn't going to try her damnedest so giving out a feral growl Alice leaped towards the newborn charging towards her. She kicked him squarely in the gut sending him backwards into a tree causing it to crack on impact. Landing nimbly on her feet Alice went to continue her attack before the male could recover.

"Remember the female vampire is to be taken alive," Dante called out to the one taking on Alice and then to the one going after Leah he added. "In capacitate the female dog do not kill her. I want to take her as well." When the French Canadian had realized that the exotic woman with the petite vampire was a shapeshifter he was intrigued. He knew Caius would enjoy playing with her and Dante was counting that this would move him closer to being one of the inner guards to the Volturi. Watching the biggest male take on the russet wolf he grinned. "Him, you can kill."

Outrage fueled her beast at the causal way Dante spoke of taking her and Leah, but a small minute of her being realized his orders put his men at a disadvantage. Giving the male she was combating with feral smile, Alice dodged his swinging arms and dropped to the ground kicking his legs out. Twirling quickly she began kicking at the man's head like it was a soccer ball she was trying to take down the field exuberantly ignoring the fact it was still attached to his body.

Leah, like Alice was quick, but her experience in fighting vampires was only instinctual, she had, had no first hand knowledge. She darted in and out, trying her best to get her fangs into the male who was attacking her, but the bastard was very fleet of foot evading her efforts. After few attempts the wolf woman picked up that the male was leaving his left side completely open. Using this insight, Leah whipped her body around making like she was going for his right leg but instead snapped her head and latched her jaws onto his left leg and bit down with all her might.

Howling loudly in frustration, Jake leapt towards the large vampire bearing down on him. The young man had tried to contact the other wolves but Paul who he had placed on sentry duty after the bonfire apparently hadn't shifted yet. Until the arrogant lazy man shifted Jake could only hope the sounds of their battle would be heard and the rest of the wolves would come running. Fighting this vampire was different then Laurent. Not only was it one-on-one, this vampire was way stronger, even stronger then Bella, who had tussled with him upon her return from Italy.

_(Flashback)_

_Jacob's teenage body reacted before the wolf in him could catch up to the fact that Bella was no longer human when he first saw her. Observing her vampire form he had to admit she had gone from average beautiful to heart racing stunning. His breath was snatched away as he gawked at her. Without thought his dark eyes roved over her ivory skin lingering on the curve lines hidden by her clothes. Her long chestnut hair had grown richer in color, a deep mahogany brown with dark red highlights and he itched to run his fingers through the silky tresses. _

_None of the thoughts, feelings running through him were what one felt for a friend. No, they were what a lover would have or in his case a want to be lover, but those feelings were not returned. Bella had made it vividly clear on several occasions that she loved him only as a friend, a best friend but nothing more. Jake though didn't believe her. As far as he was concerned it she didn't truly know what she wanted or was feeling. It was all because of the leech and his lure over her. There was no way his Bella, if her mind hadn't been fogged, would choose a bloodsucking leech over him. _

_Finally, the wolf inside him squashed down the lustful craving of the teenager as overly sweet scent associated with the leeches permeated his brain and replaced it with burgeoning rage. _

"_Bella what the hell did they do to you?" He exploded out followed by a deep growl. "I kill them! Kill them all!" The muscles in his body were trembling as he glared at her. _

_The human Bella would've flinched and ducked her head but that girl died. No there was no cringing from her. Instead, she hauled back and slapped him and sent him stumbling off to the side. A part of her reaction was instinct, his dirty wet dog smell was causing her throat to burn and now she understood what Alice meant about how the scent of the wolves triggered aggressive impulses in vampires._

"_If you had been listening to me instead of ogling my body, you would have heard me say I chose for this to happen," hissing at him and baring her newly sharpened teeth. "You knew I wanted to be a vampire Jake. It was no damn-fucking secret. Edward was appalled by my choice."_

_Yeah he knew but he had dismissed her feelings and desires out of hand. Just like Edward, Jake figured he knew what was better for Bella then she did. Not only was she physically clumsy but emotionally as well putting her life in danger because the girl chose the wrong path. _

_In capable of words or thoughts as rage towards what she had done coursed through him, Jake unable to control himself shifted into wolf and charged at the girl. Jake was in for the shock of a lifetime. Passive Bella was gone, replaced by a more self-assured, more aggressive girl, she wasn't going to put up with anymore shit from anyone, not even her best friend.. _

_As he lunged at her, his jaw open, his fangs gleaming, Bella sidestepped out of his way and slammed her hand into his side cracking a few ribs along the way. As he tumbled he whimpered from the fire that erupted in his ribcage._

_Bella shook her head at her best friend. "A word of warning, I'm stronger than I look and I'm still adjusting to this power so I could really hurt you without meaning to. I'm doing my best to keep myself under control but if you continue acting like an idiot I may lose all my restraint."_

_With a faint nod of his head, Jacob conceded defeat, even though the wolf inside him protested. He didn't really want to get into a life and death struggle with Bella; he still wanted her even if she was now a bloodsucker. Besides as the pain lanced through he realized he would be the one on the losing end._

"_Jake we're best friends and I'm going to need you more then ever before," she added giving him a slight smile. _

_Again he dipped his head and wagged his tail. Jake felt his heart bloom at her words. Sure she was stronger then him but she needed him and that was all that mattered._

_(End Flashback)_

The memory brought a kernel of an idea to him as he watched the male before him. The newborn was still adjusting to his power but unlike Bella he had no restraint. He lacked control. As the male made another swing towards him Jake seized the moment and dove into the man's right side and sunk his fangs deeply into the vampire's hardened flesh. With a great tug the wolf tore the chunk locked in his jaw away from the body. The male screamed grasping his side and forgetting for the moment all about wolf.

As the fight continued, Dante was simultaneously disgusted and impressed by what was being played out in front of him. What he had thought would be a quick battle was becoming a dangerously long one it had been going on for nearly seven minutes. His three newborns were getting their butts kicked by two young dogs and one tiny sprite of a vampire.

So far the rest of the mutts hadn't made their appearance but he knew their luck wouldn't hold if he didn't take control of the situation. Ticking his head he finally heard Victoria going after her prey as he heard the distinct cracking of a tree. His eyes landed on the russet wolf and a cruel smile spilled out onto his lips as plan formulated in his mind. Moving swiftly, he tackled Leah who though doing well against her opponent, was injured and tiring from her match. Pinning the female wolf to the ground he motioned the vampire who had been fighting her to grab Leah's hindquarters.

"Hey dog boy," he yelled over at Jake as he avoided Leah's snapping teeth. "Do you hear that noise? That's you're dear sweet Bella." Yeah, Dante had heard the last part of the three's conversation, "right now she's fighting Victoria."

The information had the effect the French Canadian was hoping for the russet wolf stopped tearing into the downed vampire and turned his head towards the woods the noise was coming from. It also made Leah thrash harder to free herself from him and the other vampire, making Dante smile at her attempts. The female wolf's gray coat was smeared with blood from various lacerations on her body and he knew she had some cracked if not broken ribs. He admired her tenacity to continue struggling through the pain.

It wasn't just Jake who was listening to what the vampire had to say, Alice was listening just as intently but unlike Jake she didn't stop her assault. By the time he had started talking she had managed to rip off one of the male's arms using it like a bat as she beat him with is own arm. The thought of Victoria anywhere near Bella caused Alice to lose any control over her beast. She needed to finish this battle and protect the girl. It didn't matter that Bella had hurt her just hours ago. The petite vampire still loved Bella and the idea of her hurting and taking on Victoria sent her rage into overdrive. Tossing the arm she had been using as a bat aside she leaped squarely on the offending vampire's back and sunk her fingers into his neck and began twisting and yanking at it.

"Have to say your girl wasn't looking to well when we passed by. Lying on the ground holding her head. I doubt she'll be able to put up too much of a fight against Victoria. I've a proposition for you, tell the female to shift back to human form and I will not order Tommy," nodding towards the newborn who was helping hold down Leah. "To help Victoria kill your Bella. If you do this we will leave. You can save your girl and be her hero."

Even before Dante made his offer, Jake had been ready to take off and abandon the others. All that mattered to him was to prove to Bella he could protect her so she would want him.

"_For godsakes Jake, no!"_ Leah cried out in her mind. _"We're winning."_

If it was a choice between Bella and Leah, the wolf woman didn't stand a chance and he sure as hell didn't give a damn about the bloodsucker. _"I'm not going to risk Bella coming to harm especially not for you or your fucking imprint."_

"_I didn't imprint on Alice!"_

"_You'd say anything to protect her. Shift back Leah,"_ Jake said coldly.

"_No, you fucking bastard."_ Her mind rebelled back at his traitorous demand.

"_**You will shift now, bitch!"**_ He ordered using the full force of his alpha to get her to obey.

The wolf in Leah whimpered as much as she wanted to fight the order she couldn't. It was too ingrained inside her wolf's genetic makeup to deny her alpha. The young woman shifted back into her naked, vulnerable human form. Revealing how battered and bruised she was from her fight.

Turning her face towards the russet wolf that was already running towards the direction where Bella and Victories were, "goddamn you to hell." She whispered through the hurt of betrayal and physical pain consuming every fiber of her being.

"Oh God! Bella doesn't need rescuing you goddamn stupid mutt!" Alice cried out totally appalled by what Jake had done.

"Exquisite," Dante murmured as he wrapped one hand around her neck and the other began to caress every voluptuous curve of the warm coppery skinned woman who lay fighting under him. Squeezing his hand around Leah's throat he began to apply enough pressure to make her pass out but not kill her. "Tommy, take care of the little one."

With a nod the newborn leaped off Leah and grabbed Alice just as she had finished tearing off the head of the other vampire. The petite vampire wasn't about to be taken so easily and started kicking and slamming her fists into her new opponent.

"Unless you want to watch this bitch die, you'll surrender," Dante said calmly as he picked up Leah's unconscious form by her throat.

Seeing the Leah's limp body being manhandled by the blond vampire, Alice stopped even though she figured she could escape. She knew Jasper and her siblings would curse her for giving up all because of a mutt but she couldn't desert the tall woman. Sighing she nodded her head in resignation and was hit by a vision a mere second later.

_(Vision)_

_Aro who appeared extremely agitated as he paced around the Taisa's small room his blood red eyes were nearing black from his anger. "He left survivors? That idiot!" Swirling around he kicked the young hybrid in the side sending her crashing into a wall knocking over candles in the process. "Everything I had Chelsea weave into Bella's mind will be for naught! Damn him to hell! Well, he can't bring her here, now." Glaring at Taisa who was lying against the wall her citrine eyes ever defiant staring back at him. "Continue watching between Dante and the Cullens. Damn him!"_

_(End of Vision)_

"The Volturi sent you." Alice said horrified by what her vision had revealed to her. "They did something to Bella to make her do what she did.

Chuckling, "yes to both. You are very valuable to them and Bella; well she was the key to destroying what the Volturi saw as a threat, the Cullen coven. A necessary sacrifice, I believe is how Aro saw her." Adjusting Leah's unconscious form so he could carry it easier, he looked at the vampires who were lying on the ground. The one Jake had been attacking was withering in pain, "can you move on your own?"

"No," the injured man whined out.

"Pity, come Tommy we need to take our precious cargo and go before the other mutts arrive. Do not try to escape little sprite or the bitch will suffer a very painful death."

Alice only nodded, her mind focused on trying to see her future but for the moment nothing was coming to her. Without a backwards glance at their fallen comrades, the two holding Alice and Leah tightly blurred away from the scene.

_(Scene Shift)_

"I must say Bella for a newborn, you seem to be rather unimpressive." Victoria said casually as she sauntered around the girl. "Though your looks certainly have improved with the change, probably why Edward hung onto you once you became a vampire. I mean the only appealing thing about you when you were human was your blood. James said it was the sweetest he had smelled in decades. You remember James, my mate that your Edward killed, all because of you!"

Bella snarled at the redhead, her head might have been killing her and she may've been questioning her own sanity but it didn't mean she wasn't aware of the threat in front of her. Shifting her body as she cursed Victoria's timing Bella did her best to shove away the pain so she could put all her attention on the vampire. Oddly enough the dark voice in her head had suddenly gone quiet, perhaps the threat to her had brought the two halves of her psyche back together. She just wished had stopped the lancing pain in her head.

"He brought it on himself and as far as I can see no big loss to the world." She taunted back. "Since you're here I'm guessing you want to be joining him."

Hissing Victoria's fingers curled into claws, "bold talk coming from a bitch who was withering on the forest floor questioning her own sanity." Sounds of thunder and howls reached the two women, which made the redhead snigger. "It appears Dante got his party started already."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bella demanded forcing herself not to look to where the noise of battle was coming from.

"Oh, just what I said. I didn't come alone. In fact we've been watching you since you're return from Italy." Seeing the disbelief she grinned widely, "oh yes, we've been near spittin distance to you, the Cullens and those mangy ass mutts many times. It's Dante's gift to mask our scent. You didn't even notice him and the three newborns we brought with us as they passed by on their way to their target."

Digging her fingers deeply into the ground Bella glared at the woman. "Their target?"

"The midget Cullen, who James knew, someone has apparently taken great interest in the little dwarf. The goal is to take her alive but if she is killed no big loss."

Perhaps if Victoria had been clued into the mind manipulation Chelsea had done to Bella while she was transforming from human to vampire, she might've rethought being alone with the girl. Yet, the redhead wasn't privy to the fact that she was now leering at a ticking time bomb and that she had just fast-forward the timer.

There was only one word; one image in Bella's tormented mind and that was Alice. There were too many emotions boiling inside of the young woman grief, shame, anger, despair and complete wretchedness. Flinging her head back, Bella let loose a silent scream, if it had been vocalized the sheer depth and force of it would of shattered windows from the town of Forks all the way up to Port Angeles. If ever there was a warning signal to flee and run at full vampire speed this was it, but Victoria didn't take advantage of it. She was too caught up in her own desires and witnessing Bella's distress was just too good a show to miss.

In one surging motion Bella, her eyes shiny and black like obsidian, exploded off the forest floor discharging plumes of dirt, pine needles and rock as she tackled Victoria. She didn't throw the startled redhead into the ground, oh no, she kept moving forward. The pair slammed into a young western hemlock, shattering the tree on contact but it didn't stop their momentum. Though Victoria did let out an impressive shrill as her head and back hit the tree and pure panic ripped through her. Having come out of her startled state the redhead was hammering on the smaller woman to no avail. Bella wasn't feeling any added pain there was more then enough undulating through her system as it was.

Finally their rampaging journey came to an abrupt end miles from where they started when they collided with a huge boulder. The energy of the hit did cause a noteworthy crater to form as well as sending shards of the boulder everywhere. Before Victoria could even remotely recover from having her back and head used at wrecking ball, Bella started pounding on her. Not just with her fists but with her head as well, which caused fissures to open up on both women's faces. Unbeknownst to both women, Bella wasn't just beating up Victoria, she was also battering that dark part of her, the part of her that had hurt Alice. Basically she was displaying transference aggression and the redhead was an excellent doppelganger for Bella crueler aspect.

Their demolishing journey through the forest did not go unnoticed, while myriads of wildlife were scurrying away from the path of destruction others ran towards it. Unknowingly to either woman they had moved far out of Quileute lands on to Cullen territory and two of the Cullens reached the scene just as Bella began her bashing.

Esme and Rosalie had heard the bullet train barreling through the woods and had gone to investigate. They had been out searching for Alice since she wasn't picking up her cell phone and it had been a couple of hours since the incident. Carlisle was at the house trying to console and sooth Edward, while Emmett was given the task to check on Jasper who still hadn't returned to the house.

Bella didn't notice, she was too lost in her wailing on Victoria and she just kept chanting over and over, "Alice."

Rosalie was rather taken aback by this manic Bella she was witnessing. "Something is fucking wrong with that girl." She muttered after a few seconds. "Why is she chanting Alice's name while she's beating the snot out the redhead bitch?"

"Sweet mother of God. I knew there was something not right with Bella since their return from Italy." Esme breathed out her hand covering her mouth in shock at what she was seeing. "Rose we have to stop her," the elder woman said concern lacing her voice.

Her daughter swirled her head around so fast it sent her blond lock's whipping around as if a microburst of air had captured them. "Do I look like Emmett?" She snapped out instead of, _'are you out of your fucking mind!_' Which was what was really going through her head at the moment. "Those two are like two rapid dogs going at each other. There ain't no way in hell I'm stepping into that fray."

Seeing how the boulder was beginning to crumble under the pressure from the hits even with Victoria acting as a cushion, Esme could understand her daughter's point. She could tell Bella was too far-gone to be reasoned with and would turn on anyone who tried to intervene. The girl looked like one of the wild Maenads with her long hair in disarray and her clothes torn about her. Just then the sound of footfall and the smell of wet dog assaulted her nose and she knew it was one of the wolves from La Push. Turning her head she saw the russet wolf coming sailing through the woods towards them and she knew it was Jake.

Of course, if she hadn't recognized his fur coat, Jake made sure Esme knew it was him because he shifted back into his human form, which surprised her to know end. For the life of her she couldn't understand why he would shift to his more vulnerable form.

If Esme had Edward's gift of mind reading or if she had known where the young man had just arrived from she would've understood why Jake changed. Several minutes after he deserted Leah and Alice, Paul had shifted and the though Jake as alpha was better at keeping most of his thoughts private. The wolf in him was so proud that he had taken down a tick that the image flashed through his mind before he could squelch it. Jake knew he had to tell Paul something so he lied. He told the other wolf how he and Bella had encountered a small band of leeches led by Victoria and only the redhead was left. Then before Paul could inquire anymore Jake shifted worried another image might slip revealing his lie.

Rosalie wasn't thrilled to see the mutt but she couldn't yell at him to leave since Carlisle had made yet another concession to La Push mongrels when Bella came back to Forks as a vampire. They could have one wolf always patrolling the Cullens land.

Raising an eyebrow at Jake, "what the hell are you hoping to do stun them into stopping with your tailless ass?"

Just as Jake began to growl at the blond beauty, Victoria let a whimpered out a mumbling plea "no more." The redhead's face was a mess of cracked fissures and blackish venom was trickling from her mouth and flattened nose. She felt like her upper body was turning to ash from the beating Bella was unleashing on her and she was in utter agony. "Please just burn me."

It wasn't Victoria's entreaty that caused Bella to stop her direct assault. It was Jake's arrival. Along with his scent there were several others clinging to him and one was the spicy orange blossom she knew so well.

Though the pain in her head still hurt like a mother it was no longer clouding her senses or her thinking ability. "Where's Alice!" She rasped out.

Victoria thinking the question was directed at her and thankful that the beating had stopped garbled out, "Dante."

Letting go of the redhead who dropped like bag of cement, Bella whirled around towards Jake who took an involuntary step back seeing the vivid rage in the young woman's black eyes.

"**Where. Is. Alice?"** She demanded again from her friend. Inhaling deeply as she stalked over to the large man. "I can smell her on you!"

"What the hell?" Rosalie asked heatedly as she also caught the distinct fragrance of the tiny vampire mixing with other smells.

Jake's heart started hammering in his chest as Bella and Rosalie drew closer to him, he was beginning to feel like a jackrabbit surrounded by pumas with nowhere to run. "We were ambushed by four vampires and uh while I was taking on one of them they snatched her and were gone before I could stop them."

"What about Leah?" Bella punched out her hands clenching back into fists. All the emotions from before were still pumping through her, the anguish, the disgust towards herself and the anger, especially the anger as she glared at Jake.

"Leah?" He stumbled out caught unawares that Bella knew about the other woman. Rubbing his short-cropped hair as he spoke. "Uh they got her too. She was next useless in the fight so it wasn't hard for them to grab her."

Rosalie glowered at Jake with skepticism. If there was one thing the statuesque blond was good at that not many people knew was being able to see the lies in others. It was something she developed after she had been brutally raped by her fiancé and his friends, after she had become a vampire. There was no way in hell would she allow herself to be sucked in by the lies of others and right now Rosalie was sure that was what Jake was trying to do.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing here!" Rosalie snarled at the young man. "And not hounding them down like your suppose to do mutt?"

"The rest of my pack are after them," he growled out the lie. Finding it was easier and easier to do with time. "I came to," he paused knowing the real reason wouldn't fly. Bella hadn't needed his protection, "to help Bella with her." Pointing to the lump that was Victoria.

The said lump painfully raised her head to look at the group, "they won't be able to track them. Dante can mask his scent as well as those around them," Victoria didn't care about giving Dante up. She was damn sure he'd done it to her.

Grimacing slightly Bella found she couldn't look either Rosalie or Esme in the eyes as she spoke, "she's probably right. I didn't even detect them and they passed by me on their way to Alice's location."

While all this was going on Esme had been on her cell phone talking to Carlisle. She knew the redhead had answers they needed to save Alice and going berserker on Victoria for endangering two of her daughters wasn't an option, yet. Tilting her head she could hear Carlisle along with Edward almost upon them. Glancing at Bella, Esme wasn't sure how wise it was to have the young man coming along but the boy had insisted when he heard what had happened.

"Well that's just fucking great. First you and then the mongrel," Rosalie grounded out. Her eyes narrowing down as glared back and forth between the two. "If I didn't know better I'd say this fucking mess is something you two planned."

"But we do know better Rose." Esme replied softly. "There's no sense wasting time, casting blame amongst ourselves. When she," nodding towards the redhead. "Can provide us answers and then we can figure out how to save Alice and Leah."

Kneeling down Bella grabbed Victoria by her throat with both hands twisting the cracked neck every so slightly, "why did this Dante target Alice?"

"I don't know." She answered her voice quaking as she gazed into the eyes of death. "Dante didn't tell me."

Tilting her head Bella, "is she telling the truth Edward?" She called out to her ex whom along with Carlisle had just blurred onto the scene her voice was brittle and cold as she spoke.

The young man twitched his lips in displeasure as his eyes fell on the still naked Jacob who was at least covering his manhood with his huge paws. He then looked at Bella and Victoria and his sneer deepened. Even after Esme's description of Bella's behavior and seeing the images in his mind, Edward still couldn't look at the girl the same way ever again. She had humiliated him to no end as well as robbed him of the chance of claiming something of her for himself, her virginity.

"Well Edward?" Carlisle asked in his calm voice tossing Jake the light jacket he had been wearing before he wrapped one arm around Esme's waist his golden eyes filled with concern for Alice and Bella, but he was also keeping a focused eye on his son. "Is she telling the truth?"

Focusing on Victoria, Edward dived into her mind. "Yes, she has no idea why this Dante wanted Alice," he answered then his eyes widened as he probed deeper into the redhead's mind. "It was the Volturi. They took Alice. They made a deal with her. She could have Bella if she helped them."

**XXXXXXX**

**This chapter does clear up the misconception on Jake's part in regards to if Leah imprinted on Alice. As you dear reader's can see she didn't imprint and Jake he is too lost in his need to prove himself to Bella, to accept the truth.**

**As always thanks for giving this story a try and for the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 5

Like a gigantic bright red ball being dropped into a stark white room the name **Volturi** caught everyone's attention. The reactions were of course different for the five vampires there but only one was having trouble believing what Edward had plucked out of Victoria's mind.

Carlisle blinked in disbelief. Throughout the decades, even centuries he always thought he had an excellent relationship with the three ancients. He couldn't imagine, didn't want to imagine that the Volturi would do this, not to him and his family. If he had known that Marcus's wife Didyme was murdered centuries ago by Aro just to keep him from leaving, he would of understood that the ancient didn't give a damn about anyone. Yet he didn't know this tiny tidbit nor was he aware that Aro used Chelsea's gift to keep Marcus loyal to him. Carlisle was kind of the Pollyanna of vampires always trying to see the good when it wasn't always there, thus it was taking him a bit longer to accept that the Volturi had taken his daughter.

Whereas Esme, Rosalie Bella and Edward readily accepted the notion, they all knew the ancient was interested in Alice and her gift. The three women were enraged at the Volturi, but Edward, well he was feeling rather ambivalent about the whole situation. His mind was still centered on the humiliation Bella had caused for him to really care about what was happening to Alice.

"Where was your base of operation?" Carlisle finally asked after a few seconds of processing the information and reluctantly accepting it. There was no need for Victoria to lie and Edward would've seen through it anyway. "And how many were helping."

"He had three newborns with him. For the past two weeks we were in Aberdeen, but I doubt he go back there now that he has what he wants and no I wasn't privy to how he was going to get her there."

"So there's nothing else we need her for," Bella muttered as she twisted the woman's neck in her hand.

"Bella wait," Carlisle said moving from Esme he was about to drop his hand on her shoulder but halted not sure how that gesture would go over with her. "I know you're upset we all are by her actions but killing her isn't the answer."

"The fuck it isn't." Rosalie growled out. "This bitch has brought nothing but trouble to us."

"We are more civilized then this." He said softly running his fingers through his golden hair.

"Humph, as I recall you let Laurent go on his merry way in the hopes he would embrace your lifestyle and looked how well that turned out." Bella bit out not releasing her pressure on the woman's throat. "She also helped them take Alice."

"And what do you care?" Edward demanded snarling at her. "After what you did."

"But she does care," Esme answered quietly moving over towards the girl. Unlike her husband the older woman did lay a protective soothing hand on Bella's shoulder. "She cares greatly, but now is not the time to dig into what happened Edward. We need to find Alice and Leah."

Bella hadn't known what to say to Edward. The guilt that she felt was equal to the anger and she was grateful for Esme for speaking up but didn't know what to say to her either. Sniffing the air she frowned, "Jake, I thought you said the pack was out searching for the ones that took Alice and Leah."

She stared at her friend, who looked rather absurd what with Carlisle's jacket tied around his waist. Bella could see the panic in his eyes. Since her newborn sense of smell was superior to the others it took a few more seconds for the others to catch the whiff distinct odor of a fire burning.

The young wolf swallowed hard as all eyes even Victoria's landed on him. Jake's eyes kept darting around from Bella to Edward to Rosalie. He could feel each of them silently probing through his barrier and picking out the lies he had told.

"I knew you were lying, you shit," Rosalie hissed at the tall man.

"More then lying, Rose," Edward chortled out gazing at the boy. "For her," pointing towards Bella. "You turned on your own and you call us untrustworthy. God you're pathetic. He ran from the fight giving up not only Alice but Leah as well," laughing harder though no one else was seeing the humor, "all to play hero for this slut."

Jake yelled at Edward, "don't you dare call Bella a slut!" His body was trembling showing he was fighting the urge to go wolf as he curled his hands into fists.

Edward glared at the boy, "I'll call her what I like, you fucking mutt. Hey, maybe if you're a good doggy she'll fuck you too, like she did Jasper."

"You're lying!" Screaming at the bronze-haired vampire but his eyes did shift to Bella who was now on her feet dragging Victoria with her.

"Yeah you're right she probably wouldn't fuck you because you're obsessed with her too."

Ignoring Edward and Jacob completely Bella pushed the redhead towards Carlisle, "she's your to deal with Carlisle. I'm going to find Alice." The throbbing in her head, which she had been squelching down, roared back.

"Not alone," Rosalie said stepping beside her. "Not in your condition. I can tell you're still in pain though you're masking it well." Taking out her cell phone she called Emmett.

Esme touched Bella's shoulder again, "I'm coming too."

Victoria snorted at the three women, "I told you Dante can mask the scent of other vampires."

"Yes, but what of wolves?" Esme snapped back at the redhead. Unlike Carlisle she was all for ending the woman's existence but finding Alice was a higher priority to her. "And why did they take Leah when it was Alice they wanted?"

"Hell if I know to both your questions, but why care she's just a flea…"

Snarling, Bella having had enough of the redheaded bitch grabbed the woman's neck and before Carlisle could even react she ripped her head off with one vicious yank and dropped it to the ground and growled out, "that should shut you the fuck up!"

Carlisle was utterly sickened by what Bella had done. If he didn't know better he would claim she was possessed by a demon because Bella was no longer the same shy young woman he knew. In stunned utter horror of what he witnessed he released Victoria's headless body to the ground, which in Rosalie's opinion made a lovely thud as it hit the earth.

"Glad's she out of the way. We've already wasted time," Rosalie remarked slipping her cell phone into her pocket. "Thanks to him," jerking her thumb towards Jake. "Now, this Dante has a bigger head start."

Esme laid her hand on her husband's shoulder and said softly, "you take care of Victoria's body we'll find Alice."

"You don't even no where to start." He murmured his golden eyes resting on his wife's dark amber ones for some sort of solace.

Glancing off towards the west where now thin plume of smoke could be seen through the canopy of trees, Bella pointed and replied. "We'll talk to the wolves inform them of what has happened. We have to start where they are anyway."

At hearing that Jake stopped growling at Edward and turned towards her and begged, "Bella, please you can't tell them what happened. I was hasty but I did it because I love you."

"Don't place your fucking sin on me," Bella said jabbing her finger into the young man's face. "I've got my own sins to carry and they all deal with what I did to Alice so suck it up. I'll do whatever I have to do to rescue her."

She was about to take off when Jake grabbed her arm, "wait what that leech said was true?" He spat out at her. "How could you do that to me?" His dark eyes narrowing as he glowered at her.

At the same time Jake was yelling at Bella, Edward was chiming in as well, "what you did to Alice? What about me?"

Yanking her arm away from Jake, Bella glared at both of them, "I did nothing to you Jake and as for you Edward I don't give a damn! Rosalie, Esme let's go!"

However before taking off Bella reeled back and punched Jake hard in his chest with enough force to send him crashing into Edward. The two young men went tumbling several feet from the power of her hit. As much as she wanted to continue hammering on the boy, Bella knew time was of the essence and she tore off through the woods with the two women following right behind her.

"Be careful," Carlisle called out staring through the trees where the three women had just disappeared. He didn't like the direction things were going but realized there was no stopping them.

After much growling and shoving, Jake and Edward moved away from each other and while Jake ran to try and catch the women, Edward just brushed off his clothes still snarling.

"I can't believe this." The bronze-haired boy muttered.

Tilting his head down he looked at the redhead's body; sighing softly he began building a fire. "If the Volturi are indeed behind this, we have to be careful. Rushing off into the unknown maybe exactly what they want. Divide and conquer."

"They should've just kept Alice when we were there," Edward remarked his lips curled in a sneer. "Let them have her and good riddance!"

"Edward!" The elder vampire looked appalled by his son's exclamation.

"What?" The young man snapped at his father. "Ever since we arrived in Forks Alice has been nothing but useless. She has robbed me of everything!" Pacing back and forth gesticulating with his hands, "but none of you care. After what Bella did to me, do I get any sympathy, no. You're all worried about poor little Alice. So the Volturi want her, well give them to her. They won't hurt her, but they'll go after us if we try to stop them." Pausing in all his wild movements the bronze-haired boy looked disdainfully at his father, "well, I for one won't have any part in this. I'm out of here."

The young man took off towards their home.

_(Scene Shift-Location Quileute lands)_

It wasn't the whole pack watching over the fire as it burned away the remains of the two vampires that had been left behind. No only Sam, Paul, Seth and Quil were keeping an eye on the fire to make sure it didn't get out of control as well scouring the densely forested area. The rest were out patrolling not only to make sure there were no more threats but they were also looking around for Leah under Sam's orders.

Even before he and the pack had come on the scene of the skirmish the elder wolf realized there was something very wrong. Almost immediately he had detected Leah's scent mixed in with the others as they had drawn close to the area. Of all the wolves his sense of smell was the best, Sam was basically the bloodhound of the pack. Finding the wolf woman's shredded clothing along with splatters of blood, which had rocked Seth to tears, only confirmed what his nose had told him. While the others gathered were busy building the fire and finishing off the two vampires who were beginning to recover, he along with Seth began to investigate and it was clear to him that what Jake had told Paul was far from the truth. It was then he sent most of the pack out to search and patrol.

Unfortunately though his sniffer was good, Sam had to admit beyond that his tracking abilities were below average. Once they moved away from the direct area of the fight he couldn't pick up Leah's scent or the bloodsuckers. He had no problem finding Jake's scent or the direction the pack leader had gone, but it was like the others had disappeared.

"Sam, we've got to find Lee Lee," Seth pleaded feeling far younger then his sixteen years at the moment. His big sister was everything to him. He wasn't ashamed to shed tears at the fear of loosing her.

Rubbing his head with his hands, Sam wasn't sure what to tell the young boy. He could offer up assurances but he didn't want to lie to the boy. "We're trying Seth, but beyond Jake's scent all I can smell is the forest once we move from this point, it's like they vanished."

"Well, right now I can smell those bloodsucking Cullens heading our way," Paul growled staring down off in the direction where Jake had left a path of destroyed foliage when he had left. "They shouldn't be on our land uninvited!"

"Shit Paul, now's not the time," Quil snapped keeping an arm draped around Seth's shoulders.

"Stand down Paul maybe they can tell us what the hell is going on," Sam ordered the younger man. "Since we sure as hell don't know."

Bella was the first to arrive followed quickly by Rosalie and Esme. She ignored the snarls from Paul and the startled gasps from Seth and Quil, no doubt reacting her rather banshee woman appearance. Instead she focused all her attention on Sam who had his arms crossed watching her Rosalie and Esme enter the burning site.

"Leah, along with Alice were taken, by a group working for the Volturi," Bella stated having overheard the boys conversation. "They were suppose to just take Alice and no we don't know why they grabbed Leah."

"Alice, but it was suppose to be you and Jake," Seth replied his face stained from his tears. "And why was Leah here? She was supposed to be at the bonfire?"

"I…I don't know Seth. I wasn't with them." Bella answered stiffly as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Being around the wolves and their smell was making her muscles twitch and really wasn't helping to ease the pain in her head.

Sam frowned at that bit of information, "okay so what can you tell us?"

"One of the vampires has the ability to mask his scent along with those around him. It's why they were able to get this far without being detected. So while I was with Victoria the other four went after Alice, Leah and Jake." She spat out the boy's name and curled her lips in distaste.

Feeling a sudden queasiness in his stomach, Sam unconsciously began to rub the bridge of his nose with his left hand, while his right hand clutched his gut. He really didn't like where all of this was going and from the growls of the other boys he knew they had grasped the implications as well.

"Why the hell did he lie?" Paul snarled out. "Why didn't he tell us about Leah being here?"

"Bella," Rosalie called out. "Their trail goes this way."

While Bella had been busy with the wolves, Rosalie and Esme had fanned out to find any clues that would help them find the direction Alice and Leah had been taken. Unfortunately, as Sam discovered they weren't able to pick up any scent beyond where the fight had taken place. Rosalie contributed that scent to the shreds of clothing left behind. So the two women began to meticulously look for physical evidence of a trail.

The whole group went to where the blond was squatting and she studying the ground, "they're heading south."

Glancing at the ground Sam frowned, he hadn't thought to examine the spongy rainforest floor for clues. He had been searching higher for broken or bent tree limbs figuring if someone were carrying Leah, her wolf size would leave evidence.

Not wanting to waste any more time with the wolves, "then we need to go." Bella replied.

"I'll call Emmett as we run and inform him to meet up with us," the blond stated as she stood up and pulling out her cell phone. She had husband searching the area where he had been. "He was just north of Forks before."

"We're coming too," Seth stated looking at Bella with determination.

Just then Jake burst through the trees earning growls from the four members of his pack, which caused him to growl back at them. "Don't you dare growl at me, I had my reasons, for what I did and as your alpha you will not question me." His voice was as cold as it had been when he had demanded Leah to shift. "None of you are going. I forbid it. This doesn't concern us anymore. It's a matter for the bloodsuckers."

"But they have Leah," Seth cried as he stared at his alpha beseeching him to change his mind.

"Yeah, man we've got to save Leah," Quil added bristling at the order. He glared at the taller boy.

"Once that harpy imprinted on that tiny tick." There was no hint of the gentle Jacob that Bella knew as he spoke to his pack. "She stopped being one of us. And unlike me, she'll never see how deceiving they truly are even, if her heart gets ripped to shreds." Twisting his head towards Bella his lips curled in disgust as he spat out. "She'll always be that thing's lap dog."

"She imprinted on a bloodsucker?" Sam muttered in revulsion.

He and the other boys had put up with Jake's obsession with Bella because it had started long before the girl had become a tick. Sam always figured the younger man would come to senses or find his imprint since it certainly wasn't Bella and things could go back they way the way they were.

"Shit that's disgusting. Hell no I'm not searching for the skank." Paul said as he spat at the dirt.

"Who the hell cares who she's imprinted on, Leah's one of our own." Quil barked at the three of them.

Seth wiped his tear stained cheeks, "I don't know what happened to you Jake but I'm going to find my sister."

"**No. You. Are. Not."** Jake bit back using the full-force of his alpha tone on the two. He motioned to Sam and Paul to grab the two men who readily obeyed him. "You will not shift into wolf." Walking over to the struggling two, "I'm your alpha and you have to do what I say." He commanded and smirked when he saw the two suddenly stop their struggling and bowed their heads in defeat. "Good boys. There are going to be some changes in how things are done."

Looking at the boy who had been her best friend Bella shook her head in disgust before gazing over at Seth. "Seth, we'll save your sister too."

Even though Bella felt her frozen heart was seized in a vice when she heard about Leah imprinting on the petite vampire it didn't stop her from wanting to save Alice or the wolf woman. With a quick nod to Rosalie and Esme, the young woman took over towards the south moving at lightening speed.

While Esme just frowned at Jacob and the pack before she followed behind Bella, Rosalie remarked scathingly just before taking off, "you and Edward are cut from the same fucking cloth, selfish bastards who show their true colors when they can't get the prize."

Jacob bristled at the comparison, "bloodsucking bitch. Come on let's go." He bit out shifting to wolf form and shredding Carlisle's jacket in the process.

_(Scene Shift-Slight time shift-Location south of Forks)_

A bitter laugh was bubbling inside of Alice as she gazed at the partially cloudy night sky. Here she was being kidnapped because of her gift and the damn thing was proving useless to her. She could only see fuzzy images; it was like trying to see through a dense fog while trapped in a blizzard. There were outlines pf shapes but nothing more, even the voices were muffled down to incoherency. Alice had hoped to find out what happening to Bella, but her visions of the girl were as unformulated as those of her and Leah. The only thing she did know was Jake had to be with Bella, which was making her visions worthless.

The only had two clear visions, one of Emmett staring out across the water towards the north and the other of Jasper running through the Canadian wilderness. Unfortunately the two men were in opposite direction of where Dante was taking the two women.

"It seems you're not too worried about others following us." Alice observed noting the two men could've been moving at a swifter rate putting more distance between them and the others.

"No, just like you I've a gift one that masks our scents but it doesn't do any good if others can hear us or see where we've been so we go slower. Tommy is still adjusting to his body's new abilities. We go too fast and he will leave a trail a blind man could follow."

Alice couldn't argue with the man's point, even at the pace they were moving the newborn had squashed quite a few fallen tree limbs that Dante had easily bypassed. Yet, even at their current rate and learning of Dante's gift Alice realized the odds of the others finding them were narrowing down rapidly. From her early vision she knew Aro was going to contact Dante and that his plans of delivering them to the Volturi was not going to happen. This was a plus in her mind but also a minus because she couldn't get a vision of how Dante would respond to the change.

The petite vampire put her mind to work to come up with someway to convey to her family, because she had no doubt that they would come searching for her and Leah, the direction the group was heading. Fiddling with the tattered remains of her blouse, Alice smiled slightly as she felt the loose buttons under her fingers. She needed a distraction and over the years she found that most people, not counting Bella enjoyed talking and Dante seemed to enjoy it a lot.

Turning her head slightly, Alice glanced over at Leah's unconscious naked form, "if the Volturi wanted me, why take Leah?" It had been a question that had been concerning her, because it had seemed like a last minute decision on Dante's part.

The laugh that came from the French Canadian vampire sent a chill down Alice's spine, "ah she is a bonus prize shall we say. When I saw that this exotic beauty was also a mutt, I thought Caius might be pleased at having her to play with and reward me for bringing her to him."

"How altruistic of you." She said sarcastically as the button finally came free and as she shifted her body to look at the man Alice dropped the button to the forest floor.

"I could've killed her after the boy gave her up," reminding her of Jake's betrayal. "He wouldn't have cared. He wasn't pleased about her imprinting on you and his mind was already on saving this Bella. Rather hypocritical of him to find your match disgusting but his own desires for a vampire are okay. Perhaps it is the whole lesbian issue, hmmm?"

Pursing her lips together in a frown, Alice hadn't forgotten Jake's actions one bit or his revulsion at the idea of Leah imprinting on her. _'Did she imprint on me?'_ Tilting her head slightly her butterscotch eyes studying the unconscious wolf woman she recalled Leah's interrupted reply to Jake, _**"but before you go all wolf..."**_ _'I don't think she imprinted on me.'_ The petite vampire decided silently. _'She was just irritated at Jake and playing with him.'_

"Life is full of surprises eh? Your husband cheats on you. Not long after a mutt imprints on you, ah but at least she doesn't stink like the males do and she is exquisite looking." His coarse were running over Leah's firm ass as he was carrying her over his shoulder. "She's probably a very good romp by the feel of her. I may have to try her out before I hand her over to Caius, because she won't be much of anything after he begins playing with her."

Alice growled at the man, "you're a piece of shit. You harm her in anyway and I promise I'll kill you one way or another."

"Feisty little thing aren't you, but…" he stopped as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pant's pocket. With a sigh, "stop here Tommy I need to take this try not to crush anything, eh."

As the silent man obeyed Dante's orders, Alice looked into his blood red eyes, "Please give me your shirt so I can cover my friend."

The newborn gazed over at his boss who shrugged his shoulders, "go ahead." Dante replied as he placed Leah on the ground and motioning Tommy to release Alice, "don't try anything stupid." He warned her as he placed his right foot on Leah's left kneecap, his meaning clear to the petite vampire as she took the tattered shirt and she knelt down next to Leah. "This is Dante."

"**I know who this is you dim-witted ass,"** Aro growled through the connection nearly causing the blond vampire to drop his cell phone. **"You left survivors, Dante and I'm far from happy about learning this."**

"Well, uh, you see Lord Aro, things became more difficult," he groveled out.

"**Yes, so I saw, it is a good thing I had Taisa watching your retrieval so I could be aware of your bumbling mess since you didn't feel the need to call and tell me."**

"But I do have Alice."

"**Humph,"** Aro snorted through the phone. **"Yes, but you were to make sure nothing could link back to us as well and you didn't manage that because you left survivors! Right now Victoria is revealing everything to the Cullens. Instead of driving a wedge through them as I had planned they are regrouping."**

"But …" he began but was instantly cut off.

**"Why did you send the male mutt to Bella's aid?"**

"I…uh…to give us a chance to get away, Lord Aro. I know Alice was important to you and the three we were taking on were proving difficult to handle."

"**I noticed you didn't participate until the end if you hadn't had been worried about your own skin none of this would've happened." **

Studying the man as she began fashioning the remains of the t-shirt around Leah's body into something like a bikini, Alice knew if he were human his heart would be racing. It didn't bode well for him to anger Aro and in turn it could mean trouble for her and Leah. While she continued to listen to the conversation the petite vampire also began to run through various ways to make her and Leah's escape.

"**You can't bring her here. Not now, God, all my plans, all my work and now I've got to clean up your mess."**

What…what do you want me to do Lord Aro?" Dante asked apprehensively as he moved his foot off of Leah's kneecap and began to pace slightly. "Should I dispose of her?"

"**No, at least not yet, just go and find a place to hide out and keep Alice there until I tell you otherwise." **

"Of course Lord Aro," he replied nodding his head.

"**And as far as the filthy bitch keep her as well, Caius is quite interested in her, but don't think this has won you any favors Dante."**

"No…" Dante began but Aro hung up on him before he could finish.

The only sound that could be heard between the four was Leah's soft steady breathing.

"Who is this Taisa, that Aro referred to?" Alice asked as she finished her task of covering Leah's private areas.

"Eh? Oh her, quite an abomination of nature." His voice still held a quaver from the dressing down Aro had given him, "Caius would've killed her centuries ago if not for her gift. It is, I gather, kind of like yours only it is not the future she sees but what is happening now. She spies on the enemies of the Volturi." Grimacing slightly, "and as you heard she's quite good at it."

"An abomination? How so?" Alice had to admit she was curious about the strange woman from her vision.

"Ah, if you saw her, you would know. She is a disgusting mix of human and werecat. She's mostly animal, I don't even think she can speak so Aro has to read her thoughts. They keep her chained up in a small room away from the populace. And her behavior even after six centuries can be very insolent so they have to beat her, though I think the last part is because Caius enjoys it, eh."

The thought of Caius getting his hands on Leah terrified Alice. Running her cold fingers over the bruised ribcage Alice saw the young woman's eyes flutter open. There was anger mixed pain as Leah's dark orbs locked onto the petite vampire's butterscotch ones.

"Ah, so you're awake," Dante remarked glancing down at the two women. "But I can't have you running away eh, so" before either woman could react he slammed his right foot down on Leah's left foot. The sound of bones breaking and tendons tearing made a nauseating noise in the air.

As the wolf woman lurched forward releasing a scream, Alice sprang from her position and began tearing into Dante. She was able to get in some good punches, cracking the vampire's face before Tommy was able haul her off of him.

"I'm warning you," Alice growled at the man. "When the time comes, I'm going to kill you."

Wiping his face he smirked at Alice who was struggling in Tommy's arms, "you know the rules sprite," and looked down at Leah who was now biting her lip and holding her foot tenderly, "oh yes, Caius will enjoy you. Such strength."

"Fuck…you," Leah hissed as she fought back the bile that wanted to come up. There was no way in hell she was going to give the bloodsucker the satisfaction of seeing the horrendous pain she was truly feeling.

Laughing the man leaned down, "ah, I'm feeling better all ready. Time to go." He grabbed Leah dragging her broken foot on the ground. "A one legged dog can't get very far very fast, eh, so I'll carry you a bit longer."

As the fire in her foot exploded again, Leah bit down so hard on her lips to keep from screaming blood began to drip from them. The scent of fresh blood invaded Tommy's newborn nostrils and like heroin to an addict in desperate need of a fix nothing else mattered. He tossed Alice aside and lunged towards Dante and Leah.

The French Canadian dropped the wolf woman and moved away there was no way he was going to sacrifice his hide for her. Seeing the petite vampire, who had landed on her feet and was surging forward to protect Leah, Dante cursed under his breath. This whole assignment was turning into the biggest fuck up he had ever been involved with. If anything happened to Alice he knew his life was forfeit. Then thinking about his conversation with Aro he concluded it was probably finished anyways, so with that in mind Dante decided to run.

Self-preservation flooded Leah and as Tommy made to grab her she shifted into wolf though she had no idea what it would do to her foot. No one had ever said anything about shifting from human form to wolf when injured. Her nerve endings and the muscles in her foot went nuclear with pain as her broken bones and torn tendons lengthened with the rest of her body. It was too much pain for a being too deal with and for good or bad her brain did what it could to block it out, it shut down and Leah blacked out.

Having the woman shift into wolf form didn't stop Tommy from wanting Leah's blood but the thick protective fur coat made it harder for him. It also didn't help that Alice was on his back pounding on his head as he tore at the wolf's body with his teeth looking for a vein that would release the succulent juices he so craved. While he used one hand to hold Leah, he used his other to smack at Alice with effect.

The petite vampire used her fingernails like claws slashing and began slashing and digging them into his naked torso and neck. Trying with all her might to yank him away from Leah.

'_Damn it!'_ Alice's mind cried as she was rocked by one of his blows to her face. _'He's a lot stronger then the one I took on in the woods.'_

Realizing he was oblivious to the tearing she was inflicting on him Alice knew she had to try a different route. Directing her attention to Tommy's neck she bit down hard on his incredibly resilient skin right where his jugular vein was located. Finally breaking through the tough hide Alice released all the venom that had pooled in her mouth into the vein causing Tommy to rear back from the burning sensation of her venom entering his system.

Abandoning the wolf for the moment he focused on the petite vampire who was really beginning to annoy him. Dropping his hold on Leah he used both his arms and reached behind him. Sinking his fingers under Alice's shoulder blades.

There was nothing the petite vampire could do but cry out in agony as the newborn began pulling on her shoulder blades and separating them from her back. Alice's scream blocked out the sound of rushing footfall coming up from behind them.

**XXXXXXX**

**As always thanks for giving this story a read and for reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

**Author's note:** For this story I moved when Jake and Leah became wolves making it earlier then the original time frame as well as Harry's death.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 6

When she heard Alice's cry, Bella went into berserker mode pretty much like she had been when she attacked Victoria. She had a clear view of what was happening to Alice as she had zoomed in from behind the pair. Trying to be careful, which wasn't easy given the rage coursing through her and the speed she was working at, the young woman grabbed Tommy's hands and freed Alice's back from his grip. Rosalie, who was right behind Bella, pulled her sister away before the melee broke out. Once she was certain the petite vampire was out of harms way, Bella jerked and twisted the newborn's arms and with all her might she yanked him away from Leah as well.

Danny screamed as he felt his shoulders being rent from their sockets and tried to kick and pull his way free. His struggles were to no avail as he found himself being hauled around by Bella. At a different time he may've been physically stronger then Bella but his bloodlust was no match for her rage, which was fueled by love. With a primal scream, she kicked him in solidly in the back sending him, minus his arms, straight into Emmett.

The huge man grunted but kept his footing as he stopped the newborn with his body. This was like manna from the heavens as far as Emmett was concerned. It had been ages since he felt he could truly release his full strength on an opponent. During the family's wrestling matches he always held back in fear he might hurt one of his siblings but now there was no need to do so. A huge grin creased his face but it wasn't Emmett's usual goofy grin, oh no, this one was filled with malice intent. His usually golden eyes were pitch black.

Seeing Bella blurring towards them he called out. "You take care of Ali and Leah. I'll finish this," his normally warm deep voice had turned to ice as he called to the longhaired girl halting her approach. "Time to show you what happens when you mess with my family."

"Don't play too long with him Em," Rosalie called out.

"Aw man, that sucks," the big man groaned but nodded his head. As much as he wanted to take his time he knew Alice and Leah were injured and would need more medical care then Rosalie and Esme could provide.

With the strength equal to a newborn Emmett began to rip the young newborn apart, starting with removing the man's head from his neck.

When Emmett took over dissembling Tommy, Bella tossed the newborns arms to the ground and turned back to Alice. Seeing the wounded and disheveled pixie brought the young woman to her knees. She silently cursed Jacob and wished timing hadn't of been such an issue forcing her to rush off before tearing him a new one. Vowing that the next time she saw the young man she would take all the time she needed beat his childish ass and teach him a lesson. But right now, all she wanted to do was scoop the beautiful petite vampire into her arms but Bella didn't feel she had the right to even touch Alice. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she shouldn't just crawl away right since Alice was safe. Yet, Bella knew she wasn't brave or perhaps it was cowardly enough to leave scene.

Knowing it wasn't enough but it was all the she had, Bella murmured, "I'm so sorry Alice," over and over again. Her head bent down in sorrow and shame.

Then everything broke inside the young girl when she heard the petite vampire's hiss of pain and she began to sob. This was the first time since Bella had been changed into a vampire that she had cried. The last time she had wept was after the cliff diving and finding Alice in her house.

Gazing at the bedraggled girl whom she should be furious with, Alice inwardly sighed as she hissed out from the pain caused by Rosalie's ministrations to her. Even before finding out the Volturi were basically behind what happened, the petite vampire knew in the end, she would forgive Bella for that had happened. She loved the girl with every fiber of her being and the thought of losing her again just wasn't an option.

Though her teeth her clenched tight from the pain Alice managed to keep her tone soft as she spoke to the young woman, "Bella, I will be fine. This is nothing for a vampire to recover from."

Rosalie snorted but kept her mouth shut as she carefully pushed the shoulder blades back into place, "we'll need to bind them to hold them in place as they reattach. Emmett, before you burn him remove his pants we'll need them for binding and," glancing over at Leah's who was being tended by Esme." And bandages."

"Will do," her husband replied gazing at the now detached newborn's body parts.

"How's Leah?" Alice asked.

Esme bit her lip in uncertainty before answering. "I'm not sure. She has bite marks and tears all over her. Her left foot is a complete disaster. We need to get her to Carlisle, though I don't know how much he can do for her in this form."

"This is all my fault Alice. Once your home safe I promise never to bother you." Bella strangled out in between sobs.

As much as Alice wanted to wrap her arms around the sobbing girl she couldn't since her arms weren't functional so she offered up soothing words instead. "That's not what I want Bella. This isn't your fault sweetie. Yes, your actions hurt me but I know it wasn't really you it was something the Volturi did to you when we were there."

"Those bastards again," Rosalie hissed as Emmett dropped the torn pair of jeans he had stripped off the newborns legs next to her.

Emmett just growled and went back to taking care of the newborn. His mind though was running though different scenarios on how he would destroy the bastards for harming his little sisters.

Esme pursed her lips together, "it does explain why you've not been yourself Bella and I'm not talking about you becoming a vampire. But the question is what did they do?"

Maybe Bella was too overwhelmed by all the other feelings still racing around in her to react or even process the newest revelation about the Volturi. All she could do was gaze into the soft butterscotch eyes that held nothing but compassion towards her.

'_So I wasn't the only one,'_ Alice mind whispered as her dark butterscotch eyes went from Esme who was now creating the make shift bandages to Bella who had finally lifted her head up.

"Unfortunately," Alice said with another hiss as she felt Rosalie tighten the makeshift bindings around her. "That wasn't explained in my vision just Aro complaining what they did to Bella was for naught, now. The goal from what Dante…" she paused thinking of the French Canadian vampire her lips curled in distaste hating that the man had gotten away. "The goal was to destroy our coven because Aro sees us as becoming a threat."

Raising her head at hearing that, Esme didn't even bother to hide the outrage as she responded, "what utter nonsense. Carlisle has no ambitions of being a ruler, let alone taking on the Volturi. I think those three are becoming senile."

"Why did they grab the mutt?" Rosalie asked as she finished binding Alice's upper torso so her shoulder blades would remain in place during their trek home.

"Please don't call Leah that Rose," her chastisement was firm but her tone soft towards her blond sister.

Leaning back, the statuesque blond studied the smaller vampire's bound up back. Admittedly, of all Cullen children, Alice was the most accepting of shapeshifters, fighting against the natural desire to growl and snarl at them whenever they were around. Yet, she had never reprimanded anyone calling them mutts, hell she even referred to Seth as Edward's little puppy because the boy always hung around their brother when he was assigned to patrol the Cullen's land. Her reaction made her wonder if what Jake had said was true.

"And as for why Dante wanted her, Leah was to be a prize for Caius to gain favors from him. Apparently, the ancient has issues with shapeshifters as well as werecreatures and enjoys torturing them." Alice continued her answer as her eyes landed on the unconscious gray wolf.

"Alice," Rosalie began as she watched Esme finish tying the jean bandages over the worst of Leah's wounds. "Jake mentioned something about Leah imprinting on you."

The idea of a mutt imprinting on Alice wasn't very appealing to Rosalie. She wasn't offended that Leah was a woman; hell she had been with women sexually so that wasn't a concern. Nor did she care that Alice and Jasper were married. Actually, she hoped her smaller sister would find someone who wouldn't abuse her love for them. Scratching her nose, she also admitted that wolf woman had one saving grace, Edward detested her because Leah thought he was a douche bag.

Hearing the alpha's name, Alice let loose a deep angry growl, which startled her family it was very unlike the petite vampire to react in such a way. Bella found that she was more terrified by what the answer might be then shocked by the smaller woman growling.

It took a few seconds for Alice to compose herself before she could reply but still her expression was rigid and her voice harsh as she spoke. "The idiot made that assumption because we were together but no she didn't imprint on me."

The audible unneeded sighs of relief that Rosalie and Bella let loose made Emmett chuckle as he watched the last of the newborn's body turn to ash in the fire he had built.

"I don't know, I think it would've been kind of schweet. I mean look at all the positives," he said with a huge teasing grin plastered on his face. "First, we already know the idea already pisses off the mutts from what you told me. Second, it will definitely get Eddie's goat."

"Emmett," Esme sighed out shaking her head in dismay

Shrugging his shoulders slightly but still continuing, " and having two incredible hot babes making out is always a plus in my book. Though," drawing the word out slowly as he tilted his up as if gazing at the stars winking down, "I think we could still accomplish all that if…" but he didn't verbally finish the sentence instead he brought his head back down and his golden eyes flitted between Alice and Bella.

As big a playful doofuss that Emmett was, he was also very good about observing people, especially when it concerned his family. When they had left Forks, he had seen the emotional affect on everyone. Leaving Bella had probably been the worst idea the family had been forced to choose. The young human girl had touched them all and Emmett truly believed that Alice suffered more then Edward at the loss. And after observing how grief and panic-stricken Bella was while they ran to rescue Alice, he knew, the young woman loved his sister, even after what she had done earlier.

"Perhaps," Alice acknowledged softly. She had no trouble understanding her brother's unspoken thoughts. "But now is not the time discuss such things, we need to get Leah back to Carlisle. Emmett can you carry Leah?"

Scoffing, "easy peasy, for me," Emmett chortled as he demonstrated just how easy it was as he picked up the pony-sized gray wolf without any effort.

Taking in an unneeded breath the tiny vampire locked her eyes on Bella, "I won't be able to move as swiftly as the rest of you. Bella will you carry me?"

Weaved within that request was a declaration of forgiveness, trust and love from Alice to Bella and it was understood by everyone there.

Bella could only nod her head yes. Her throat had shut down choking on all the emotions that one simple question brought up. Gently, ever so gently, so not to jostle the binding, she scooped Alice into her arms bridle style and with the grace of an angel she stood up, holding her precious cargo tightly to her body.

"Let's go home," Alice whispered as she nestled her head on Bella's shoulder.

_(Scene Shift-Time Shift-Location: Cullen's House)_

If one enjoyed being in the middle of a frozen lake, standing on a layer of thin ice as it was beginning to crack, revealing the deep freezing water underneath, then one would find being in the Cullen house loads of fun.

Returning home for the group had been anything but relaxing. First, Edward had thrown an enormous hissy fit when he saw Bella carrying Alice into the house, only to be soundly scolded by Esme. The bronze-haired boy's temper didn't improve, when he stomped outside only to find Emmett with the barely conscious gray wolf being carried towards the house. Still feeling the burn from his mother's ire, he said nothing only throwing them a dirty look before taking off towards the backyard to pout.

Added into the mix was the fact that Sam had called earlier to inform Carlisle that the current treaty was going to be refashioned, returning to the way it had been before. No longer would the pack be doing sweeps on the Cullen land and they along with Bella were no longer allowed to step on Quileute land. Sam also informed the head of the Cullen family that the treaty would apply to Leah as well except for one proviso. She could return home to gather her things but only after seeking permission from the elders and she wasn't allowed to speak to any pack member, including her brother without Jake or Sam present.

For the time being Carlisle decided to withhold that information from Leah. She was now his patient and felt she didn't need the emotional stress added to the physical stress. From talking to Sam in the past he knew that though vampire venom extremely painful, Leah's body would purge it from her system with time. He had pumped her system full of fantastic painkillers before he began treating the wolf woman. There wasn't much more he could do for her except clean the wounds and hope her wolf's natural healing ability could repair the damage done to her shattered foot.

After Alice had knocked back some of the emergency blood Carlisle kept in the house with Bella's assistance, she immediately began revealing what she had learned in greater detail. For Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Bella the information was just as disgusting at the second hearing as it had been the first time. Edward, who had stomped back into the house, was pacing between the kitchen and the living room. He was focusing his energy on demonstrating to his family how appalled and enraged he was at what the family was learning. As for the elder Cullen, the news that someone he had considered, if not a friend, at least a respected ally had committed such an offensive act was deplorable.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, looking like he was trying to stem off a headache Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking, "so all of this, everything that happened today started when you three were in Italy and Aro has this werecreature Taisa spying on us."

"Yes, and they know, we know now," Alice answered as she leaned her head on Bella's shoulder, which earned her a solid glare from Edward, which she ignored. She had her own troubling thoughts then needing to worry about his prima donna antics.

Her mind flitted back to when they were with the Volturi and a slow prickly guilt began to pluck at the petite vampire. She realized that whatever this Chelsea had done to Bella had to have been during the times she had gone hunting or when Aro requested her presence. _'If I hadn't had left her side none of this would've have happened.' _She thought miserably.

Silently she waited for Edward to say something scathing to her but all she got from her brother was his lips curled in disgust as his eyes flitted from her to Bella. _'What nothing to add?'_ She queried him silently. Yet, before she could ponder the bronze-haired boy's lack of response, Carlisle stated to speak again.

"Alice," his voice was gentle but his eyes, his normally calm gentle golden eyes were a darker hue and there was a slight narrowing to them showing his growing agitation. "I know you my dear child and there was nothing you could've done to stop them. To have refused Aro would've have gotten you at the very least thrown out of the castle, so don't blame yourself for what happened to Bella."

The petite vampire gazed at her father as Bella took hold of her hand and squeezed her hand reassuringly. From the moment Bella had scooped her up the two had not been out of physical contact. Both needing, craving that simplistic and yet potent connection.

"You're not to blame Ali," Bella whispered turning her head and brushing her lips on the pixie's silky hair. "Aro and the rest of the Volturi are to blame, but not you."

"Yeah Ali cat don't put that crap on your shoulders. You don't see Edward blaming himself and he ran away," Emmett added earning a growl from his brother.

Rosalie smirked at the growling boy, "hmmm, the truth can be quite unsettling."

"I thought Alice would…" Edward started but was cut off by Bella.

"You weren't thinking of anyone but yourself. You were pissed off at me because I chose to become a vampire and you couldn't deal with it so you left in a huff." Her tone was brittle as she stared at her ex. "Leaving Alice and me alone with the Volturi."

Plowing his fingers through his pile of hair disrupting any type of order Edward had no true defense for his actions in Italy, still he clung to blaming Alice. "If Alice hadn't of brought you, none of this would have happened."

"Enough!" Carlisle practically roared. Causing everyone, especially Edward who was also being mentally rebuked by his father, to jerk back at the unexpected ferocity. Carlisle had not forgotten what his son had said earlier about Alice. Taking an unneeded breath and letting it out slowly the elder vampire re-centered his thoughts again. "We're all stressed out and us sniping at each other is playing right into Aro's hands. We need take a break from this discussion."

"I agree, I think it would be best, Alice and Bella need to get cleaned up as well. Bella how are your feeling? How's your head?" Esme asked at the girl who along with Alice still looked like they had walked through hell.

"The pain started to subside when we found Alice." She answered softly as she gazed at her fingers linked with her pixie's smaller fingers. Bella decided for the time being not to discuss the darker part of her since it too had gone silent but she knew she would but only with Alice, when they were alone and away from snooping minds. "It's pretty much gone now."

"Good," Alice replied placing a light kiss on Bella's cheek. Hearing her brother grumble she mentally snapped at him as she focused her eyes on him, _'shut up Edward.' _After a pause the petite vampire added silently with a tiny smile, _'you can't hear my thoughts can you?'_

"Why are you smiling?" It was an automatic question from Edward and it took a few seconds to realize he had asked it and as it dawned on him his eyes narrowed. He glared at his sister much like had done when he first realized he couldn't pry into Bella mind. "What the hell is going on? I can't read you."

"Something to wonder about," Alice replied impishly as she stood up from the couch. Tugging Bella up with her. "Come on sweetie, as Esme said we both need to stop looking like rejects from what the cat dragged in."

"M'kay," Bella nodded in agreement. She wasn't about to let the pixie out of her sight for the time being.

Edward was going to object to them leaving, demand answers as to why he could no longer poke around into his sister's mind, but a silent mental scolding from both Esme and Carlisle forced him to keep his mouth shut. Turning on his heel he flounced out of the living room into the music room.

Rosalie and Emmett also stood up; while her husband went into the music room she went over to the two girls. Laying a hand on Alice's shoulder, "Alice…" she began but amazingly she faltered. The beautiful blond didn't want to upset the moment between Bella and Alice explaining how she and Esme had thoroughly cleaned the petite vampire's room so there would be no lingering smells.

"I know and I thank you both for taking care of it." Alice responded touching Rosalie's cheek with her free hand before leading Bella to the stairway.

"I'm going to make some calls," Carlisle said getting up as well. "After things have settled a bit more I would like to talk more about what you saw Alice and any more visions you have about the Volturi."

"Of course," Alice agreed as she and Bella disappeared up the stairs.

_(Scene Shift-Location music room)_

"I don't want to talk to **you**, Emmett." Edward snarled as he sat down at his piano.

"Tough shit dude," Emmett replied shrugging his shoulders. Though he had become accustomed to his brother's narcissism over the decades he had grown sick of Edward's current attitude and behavior. "Yeah, I know you can read my thoughts, but you know what I doubt you every really listen to them so I'll just say what I'm thinking. You're being an ass."

Slamming his fingers down on the keys making a discordant sound Edward twisted his head towards his bigger brother, "of course I loved Bella! How dare you think such things about my feelings?"

"I dare a lot of things Eddie and questioning your feelings for Bella is one of them. After you came back from Alaska, after you realized Bella was your singer, you became fixated on her because you couldn't read her mind." Emmett frowned as he recalled finding out Edward use to sneak into Bella's room and watched her as she sleep. That whole thing was just creepy.

"I did it because I loved her." Responding to the thought defensively.

Snorting, "I bet you did it in hopes that you could crawl into her mind while she was a sleep." Waving his hand dismissively, "but that's not love, that's an addiction." Leaning down towards the boy, "Rosalie is not only my mate, she's my partner. I would never have left her alone like you did Bella. I would've stayed by her side, holding her cooing softly as she went through the change, like Alice did and don't even go there dude. If you had stayed Bella would've never been left alone."

"Edward, perhaps in the beginning you thought you were in love with Bella." Rosalie broke in as she also entered the room. "But when you and that mutt were going at it, something slipped out, and I quote, **you're obsessed with her too. **Such an interesting choice of words don't you think."

"It was the heat of the moment, nothing more." He muttered turning his face away from the two of them and back towards the grand piano.

"No Edward, I think there was truth in those words, you profess to love Bella and yet how is it that Alice and Esme both noticed a difference in her when you all returned from Italy but you didn't," Rosalie remarked rubbing her chin. "If you really loved someone you'd noticed even the minute changes in her."

Laying his big hand on his brother's shoulder, "bro, you've been treating Ali like shit since the time Bella was in hospital. For awhile I thought you were pissed because Ali told Bella about her becoming a vampire, knowing how you felt on the subject, but now, now I don't think so. I think you were jealous of her. Jealous of Ali's ability to love others, especially Bella and the purity of their relationship."

The bronze-haired boy just sat there silently staring at the piano. Their words and thoughts were hitting too close, well actually they were right on target. Of all the members of the family he had never expected Emmett and Rosalie to be so damn observant.

"You're wrong," Edward replied while he began fingering the keys on the piano. "I was pissed at Alice even though I expressly forbade her to tell Bella of that vision. She only did it to please Bella and to steal her away from me."

"That's bullshit!" Emmett boomed out.

"Aw but I read Jasper's mind when Alice was taking care of Bella after the hospital and he was worried about how he was going to loose her. And look at the two of them now. Alice has already forgiven Bella for what she did and Bella; well you saw how she's been with me. I think my feelings were and still are justified."

Rosalie placed a hand on her husband's arm to stop his retort, "forget Em, Edward will only see what he wants to and right now he's playing the martyr and it's just chaffing his ass that he's not in the center of this."

"Yeah, but you know Eddie you'd be a helluva a lot happier if you looked outside yourself," the big vampire remarked taking his hand from his shoulder but instead of leaving he leaned down and whispered soft enough that neither Carlisle or Esme could hear. "Oh and dude just because you're my bro doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of you if you do anything to either of those two."

Edward stiffened at the promised threat, because he knew his brother would follow through without any qualms. "I have no intention of doing anything to either of them," he hissed just as softly. It was true the bronze-haired boy wasn't planning on doing anything to either girl. He also wasn't planning to hinder others, like the Volturi from doing it for him. "I can be magnanimous you know." He added as he concentrated back on playing the piano.

Shaking his head Emmett turned and walked away followed by Rosalie. Pausing at the door the gorgeous blond glanced back at the boy, "you know," tilting her head as she listened to him play. "Your playing has lost its vitality. I thought your music would've of soared after meeting the love of you life but it did just the opposite. You really should listen to some of your older recordings."

With that parting thought Rosalie left Edward alone with his music.

_(Scene Shift-Location Upstairs)_

Even though there was no lingering scent Alice still grimaced when she opened the door to her bedroom and her eyes fell upon her neatly made bed, disguising what had transpired there only hours ago. There was more anger in her now at seeing the bed, then hurt, but the anger wasn't towards Bella. Oh no, it was focused on Aro and Caius as well as her adulterous soon to be ex-husband. No matter what Jasper had claimed, Alice had seen with her mind's eyes what had occurred and it had been him who had initiated the tryst not Bella. Some very vile, atypical for Alice, thoughts ran through her mind at what she wanted to do the Volturi. As for Jasper, during her walk through the forest she had already decided she was going to divorce the man.

Feeling Bella faltered at the door, Alice squeezed the young girl's hand, "it's okay sweetie, we'll just grab some clothes and use the guest bathroom down the hall."

All Bella could do was nod her head and let the petite vampire guide her through the motions of going into the enormous walk-in closet and picking out some clothes for the two. Guilt and shame had stolen her ability to speak. The images of what she had done came flooding back to her and though now it felt like it was someone else, Bella still knew it had been her.

It didn't take long for Alice to pick out some outfits for the two. She still had several articles of clothing in her closet that belonged to Bella from one of their various shopping trips together. With the clothes and Bella in tow, the petite vampire entered the guest bathroom, shut and locked the door, mostly as a reminder for her family not to disturb the two.

The bathroom, like all of Esme architectural designs, was elegant and luxurious with most of the thought going into the large shower that carried multiple spray nozzles and the separate sunken tub. It was a luxury they all enjoyed.

Bella offered no protest as Alice took charge and removed her torn clothes from her body. There was nothing sexual in the petite vampire's actions. It was tender and loving, much like it had been when she taken care of Bella after James attack on her. Yet it couldn't be denied that it was an intimate step in their relationship, but in Alice's mind, it was a healing one. She may not have been an empath, but she could read Bella and knew the young woman was on the verge of breaking down.

As the last article of clothing hit the ground, it was easy to see that as beautiful as Bella was as a human, she was stunningly gorgeous as a vampire. Out of reflex born from years of shyness and perhaps shame for what had occurred, Bella covered her breasts and crotch area with her hands and ducked her head down.

Reading the situation quite clearly, Alice cooed softly as she gently stroked Bella's cheek, treating her like a skittish colt surrounded by rattlesnakes. "You're my beautiful Bella. None of that has changed, sweetie. No matter what has happened together we'll heal. This is something we both need."

Biting her lip, she peeked her eyes over towards the pixie and saw only compassion and love. There was not a hint of animosity in the butterscotch eyes and she nodded slowly.

"Thank you Alice." She murmured shyly before stepping into the over sized shower. Closing her eyes she lost herself in feel of the water pulsing against her flesh.

Alice slipped out of the tattered remains of her own clothes quickly. Revealing a toned marbled figure with sweeping feminine curves that would've made Michelangelo weep at its utter perfection. Unlike Bella, the petite vampire had no reservations about being nude. In fact, she had for a short time been a Folies Bergere dancer during the early thirties and had even met Josephine Baker who was a premier star at the time. Before she met Jasper, Alice actually preferred being with humans, as they were less intimidating to her then her fellow vampires. It wasn't until after she met her husband that she began to interact with her own kind on a regular basis.

Stepping into the shower Alice did a slow turn and smiled. Feeling the powerful beat of the water against her porcelain skin, Alice let loose a long satisfying moan, which actually brought a small titter out of Bella.

"Please, you can't tell me you don't find being thrummed by these jets not pleasurable," she teased back giving the girl a tiny smirk.

Shaking her head, "no, no it's very nice, it's just your reaction caught me by surprise."

Humming softly, Alice poured some of the liquid soap onto a loofah sponge; "I love taking a shower there's just something soothing about the water pulsating against my skin." Handing the sponge to Bella she grabbed another one, "I'll wash your back, if you'll wash mine."

To encourage Bella's response Alice turned around offering her back to the girl to be washed first.

A small gasp fell from Bella's lips though Alice's shoulder blades had reconnected quickly there were ugly visible scars left from where Tommy's finger had dug into her back. With trepidation she tenderly began to wash the pixie's upper back.

Seeing any hint of marring on Alice's beautiful body, made Bella clench with displeasure. She had always loved the delicate nature of the pixie's deceptive appearance. The fashion clothes always managed to accentuate her wonderful physique but they also hid the fine ripple of sinuous muscles of her dancers body.

"It truly doesn't hurt anymore Bella and hopefully, after a few days the scarring will decrease," the petite vampire murmured as she had begun to wash her torso. "Unlike humans, the scarring tissue on a vampire doesn't cause pain or even itch when it is healing."

Tiny smile twitch on Bella's lips as she spoke, "humph, of course you'd remember how much my scabs bothered me." Recalling the various injuries she had and how annoying they were during the healing process.

"Of course," the petite vampire nodded. Everything about Bella had fascinated her and still did. It was probably for this reason she had detected minuscule changes in the girl after their return from Italy.

Bella's smile bloomed as she moved down to wash Alice's lower back. Those two words summoned up just how perceptive the petite vampire had always been with Bella. Not even Edward could pick up the various nuances of the young woman like Alice could. Sure the two girls had their difference shopping being one of them but in never hindered their relationship. There was also openness in their relationship that Bella had never truly felt with Edward. He always held stuff back from her, saying it was to protect her but in the end she realized it was so he could make all the decisions even if it was her life.

"Your turn," Alice said as the last of the soap bubbles rinsed away from her body.

Silently Bella complied and turned her back to the pixie. She sighed as she felt Alice begin to wash her back and had to admit the texture of the loofah sponge felt wonderful on her back. As the water beat down on her, Bella brought the soapy sponge in her hand to her breasts and then stopped. Gazing down at her nude form a shudder ran through her body.

"Oh God," she whimpered out as the loofah fell from her grasp to tile floor. It was the first time she was seeing herself with a clear mind. The enormity of all the events she had experienced came crashing down on her. The Volturi hadn't just raped her mind they had managed to have her metaphorically through a proxy, rape her own body. "Oh God."

Her knees buckled and she would have crumbled to the tiles if Alice hadn't of wrapped her arms around her waist and gently guided her down and into her lap.

Crooning softly, the petite vampire rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back as she began to rock the sobbing woman. The water cascading down on them became the tears that Bella's eyes could no longer shed.

**XXXXXXX**

**As always thanks for giving this story a read and for reviewing. **

**A/N: Though my muse has formulated pretty concrete plans on what is to happen to Edward and the Volturi, she's being rather waverish in regards to Jake, the pack and Jasper. If any of you have thoughts that might push her to make a decision that would be great. Does Jake grow in maturity or does he stay a selfish jerk? Does Jasper as he runs around in the Canadian wilderness accept Alice telling him to go away as permanent as he is aware of her true feelings or reject it and comes storming back. I do appreciate any ideas if anyone cares to share either in the review or via PM. Thanks! You all are awesome.**

**Oh, my updates may not come every week due to time restraints in life but I shall try best to continue my weekly pattern.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 7

_(Location: Volturi royal chamber)_

The reaction by the three Volturi to the failure of their plan was decidedly different, Aro though displeased, was also seeing positives to what happened. And while Caius was beyond livid, Marcus was silently relieved by the turn of events. From the beginning he had loathed that his brothers had been plotting against the Cullen coven. He knew that Carlisle wasn't a threat to them. During Carlisle's stay with them, he had actually grown rather fond of the young vampire and his rather idealistic views. Yet, for all his inner turmoil to what was happening he couldn't act against his brothers all he could do was voice mild protests to the methods they chose. Though his expression was sour as he listened to Aro try to calm Caius's ranting he was actually enjoying the moment.

"Look Caius, all is not lost," Aro said soothingly motioning his hands in a calming gesture. "First, even though it wasn't what we planned for, all who associated with Carlisle will be leery of showing him much support out of fear of us. Second, Edward and Jasper will most likely not want to remain with the Cullens once Bella and Alice discover, as Marcus says, their pure love for each other. And then there is the unexpected development with the mutts."

Swirling around to glare at his brother his crimson eyes blazing with fury, "and what of us Aro! What do we get? Nothing! No Alice! Bella's perfectly fine. Not only surviving what we did to her but she killed the redheaded bitch."

Rubbing his hand across his chin the ancient shrugged his shoulders, "her mind and gift were stronger then I perceived and she is a newborn, Caius. I'm certainly not shocked she was able to defeat Victoria."

As if not hearing his brother Caius continued his ranting. "And to top it off, not only did Dante fail to bring us Alice, he disobeyed us, he's in the wind. Tell me Aro, how will that look to others when they find out he got away."

"Dante will be handled and when others learn of his demise they'll know the consequences of what it means to fail us and run. I've Taisa watching him and have already alerted Demetri to be ready." Aro replied with a tiny snigger.

"We would've been better served if you had planted in Bella's mind to serve us after she was changed and in the end Alice would've come to her amd us voluntarily," Marcus mumbled out breaking in to their conversation, as he leaned back in his chair.

A sharp silence fell over the hall. Aro and Caius both stopped moving and stared at Marcus. It wasn't unusual for Caius to be thunder about, being caustic when things did not go according to plan but for Marcus to offer up any type of rebuke, well that was all together out of character.

Aro frowned as he gazed at the man and then said with a tiny smirk. "Ah, your still upset with what I had done to Bella, well Marcus, as Taisa has shown us it didn't work so you should be content with that brother."

"Yes, I still stand by my objections but as I've been listening I wonder Aro, if you really thought this strange cruel plan would succeed or if it was just another game for you?" The usually silent vampire replied his ruby eyes landing on his brother.

"Perhaps, a bit of game as you say Marcus in the method used but I felt it was a worthy experiment. And yes, I did and still do want the girl," Aro said folding his fingers together holding his brother's gaze firm with his own. "Her gift is wasted with our golden eyed Carlisle and his aberrant coven."

"And if you could hurt the Cullen Coven so much the better," Marcus added calmly. "Even though Carlisle has never been a threat to us."

Smirking slightly at his brother, "there are many kinds of threats and sometimes it is the less obvious ones that are most dangerous."

Tipping his head in acknowledgment, "yes, of course, you are correct Aro. You've always been able to see beyond the surface in protecting our rule then me." Closing his eyes and though the next words out of his mouth were not his true feelings on the subject, he knew it was what his brother wanted to hear. "Though the original objective wasn't achieved I'm in agreement with you that overall the mission was successful."

Caius slammed his fist down on a nearby ebony table sending splinters of wood everywhere, "I'm glad you think it was a success but we still have nothing." He snarled out towards his two brothers.

Aro sniggered at his temperamental brother, "Caius, you're just seething because you didn't get the female cur to torture, but you'll get your chance. I'm feeling the desire to see this town of Forks."

_(Scene shift-Location: Cullen House)_

As history has shown many times, short term plans that are thrown together without much thought can have unforeseen consequences. About the only thing Aro had grasped in his planning was how much the Cullen family loved Alice and what they would've done to get her back. He was too arrogant to think the plan; his plan would fail so miserably. When Aro had decided on the spot to turn Bella into to a tool to destroy the Cullen coven he really didn't look beyond that moment. The ancient vampire may've heard his brother Marcus but he truly didn't listen to him nor did he believe about the pure love his brother saw between the two girls being so strong. If he had been, oh say, Alice and looked to the future the ancient might've changed his plans, because the tool was slowly changing into a very angry weapon, who had an avenging angel in love with her.

With each unshed tear, there was a melding taking place inside of Bella's subconscious mind. Soft and hard, passive and aggressive were meshing together and becoming one. All the anger that Aro had Chelsea tap and twist inside Bella was still there but desire for payback was no longer focused on the Cullens. Nope, that desire for revenge was being channeled towards a new goal, towards the ones who had caused her to hurt her pixie and abuse herself. However, the young woman wasn't aware of these changes that were happening deep within her subconscious as she cried in Alice's arms.

On the other hand, the petite vampire who was holding her Bella was well aware of her own changing attitude. She was like Carlisle in many ways, preferring to see the good in others and willing to forgive and move on. Probably another reason she had stayed with Jasper and put up with Edward's recent attitude towards her. Yet, now, the pixie wasn't willing to offer any forgiveness she wanted to destroy the ones who had harmed the innocent girl in her arms. Alice just wasn't sure how to go about it because the Volturi had too many people with special abilities protecting them but she was going to look for a chink in their armor.

A tiny smile touched Alice's lips at that idea as she combed her fingers through Bella's soaked hair as she ignored the cascading water. She hadn't able to reach the spigots to turn the water off, which had been raining down on them for over forty-five minutes but then decided it didn't really matter, neither one was going to get water logged or wrinkled. This was healing time her Bella needed and Alice didn't care if they stayed there the rest of the night.

Alice pursued her lips together as she thought about the hellish night and decided that at least two positives had happened. She had made friends with Leah and Bella was back in her life, in her arms, _'though I would've really preferred it to happen without the sorrow.' _She thought with a soft snort.

"Ali," Bella's voice was rough from the sobbing and barely louder then a whisper as she spoke. She pulled her head away from the crook of Alice's neck, "I'm better."

Somewhere during the crying Bella had lost one of her brown contacts and Alice found herself gazing into one brown eye and one burgundy. It was rather disconcerting to the pixie, kind of giving a before and after picture of Bella being a vampire. Putting it to the back of her mind to search for the lens she focused on the beauty before her. She could see the grief still in her expression but there was also the hint of a fire being built behind the mismatched orbs.

"Hmmm, I can see that you are. So you're ready to leave the shower?" She asked stroking the girl's cheek.

"Yeah and I think we've been in here long enough." Leaning into the small hand, "thank you."

Tutting softly, "Bella, you don't need to thank me." Alice said as she leaned in and gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's get dried off and dressed."

Nodding the young woman slipped off the pixie's lap and then helped her to stand up. As Alice went to turn off the water, Bella's eyes latched on to a single water droplet out of the hundreds and watched as it slowly made its way down the pixie's back. She was mesmerized by it's curving path towards the stunningly sculpted ass. As the droplet began its lovely descent Bella decided she wanted to be the bead of water caressing Alice's ass.

The rather sexual nature of the thought caused Bella to take a step back both in mind and body. Yet, before she could even begin to wrap her head around the surprising but very pleasant thought, Alice turned around and took hold of her hands.

"Bella," Alice began her voice soft so no prying ears could hear, which in vampire house was always around. "I want you to look at me, really look at me with your vampire eyes." Letting go of Bella's hands. Spreading her arms wide the petite woman slowly turned.

It wasn't a hard request on the young woman's part. She traced every inch of the pixie as she did a slow pirouette in front of her. With her enhanced sight she was able to see scars that her human vision hadn't picked up. There were two raggedy but distinctive bite marks one on Alice's stomach and the other on her right upper thigh close to her groin area.

"Alice," Bella murmured. She reached out her hand to touch the scar on the pixie's stomach but halted.

"It's alright Bella, you can touch them," Alice smiled reassuringly. Feeling Bella's feather light touch she continued, "apparently, whoever changed me didn't have a delicate touch, but Carlisle told biting me where they did made the venom enter my system faster."

Nodding slightly as she traced the three-inch scar on the stomach Bella knew Alice had no memories of who changed or being human for that matter. There was no textural difference in the scarred skin it felt as silky smooth as the rest of the pixie.

"Bella, I wanted you to see, truly see me naked before you, scars and all, to show you I'm not this perfect beautiful being your human eyes saw." Taking an unneeded breath, Alice took hold of Bella's hands again she continued, "you've learned personally how humans are drawn to us. We can use our voice like a siren's call. We can be the masters of lies, having to reinvent ourselves so often."

Though she didn't say anything, Bella's mind went straight to Edward and she couldn't hold back her snort of contempt towards her ex.

"I've always tried to be honest with you, I won't say I always succeeded because of family restrictions, but when it came to our personal relationship I've never lied about my feelings for you." Squeezing the girl's hands gently, "Bella, when we first met I was inexplicably drawn to you, not your blood, though I can't deny it wasn't alluring to me. I cared about you from the beginning and that care turned to love that grew in depth over time." Smirking at herself, "what I'm trying to say through all this rambling is I love you, Bella."

For a few seconds Bella was sure the expression on her face must of resembled that of a kid who had just been given carte blanche access to FAO Schwartz along with unlimited funds. Her odd colored eyes were glowing with delight and her lips just kept pulling back into the hugest goofiest grin imaginable until they could go no further.

It may've been the goofiest looking grin Alice had ever seen and she'd seen a lot from having Emmett for a brother, but it was also the most beautiful smiles she had ever hoped to see.

"God, I'm so glad because I love you too, Alice," Bella finally sighed back. "I think that's why my head felt like it was going to explode when I caught your scent in the woods. It was because of my love for you that," pausing and tilting her head. "I was able to smother that malicious Bella into silence and break her control."

Leaning forward Alice drew her lips to Bella's. It was tender kiss, sweet in its innocence and warming in its promise of the future to come.

"It might be better if we don't move too fast sweetie," Alice crooned as the two separated and though a big part of her was screaming inside, _'what are you crazy?'_ The rational part of her knew this wasn't the time or the place to move their relationship towards a more sexual nature. "We should probably get dressed before Emmett comes pounding on the door making all kinds of rude but teasing remarks."

Reluctantly, Bella nodded in agreement to what Alice said, but mainly because her newborn emotions wanted to push for more. The humming inside of her was so pleasant from just that one simple sweet kiss, it was hard not to want to dive in but she had better control over her beast then other newborns. If she could ignore the bloodlust with ease, Bella knew she could albeit grudgingly ignore the other desires as well.

_(Scene shift-Time shift Location: Cullen Home)_

"The Volturi are still coming here, the phone call you were planning to make will have no effect in changing Aro's mind," Alice stated as she broke out of her vision and glanced over at Carlisle who was frowning deeply. "But Aro hasn't made a decision as to when or who he is bringing with them. Since he's read my mind he's aware of the flaw in my gift."

Carlisle felt his stomach lurch for the second time in less then thirty minutes. The first time was when Alice told them of her vision of Aro discussing plans with his brothers about coming to Forks. He had hoped he could talk the ancient vampires from coming along with their guards but pretty much knew it was going to be useless.

"Well," he began rubbing his chin with his right hand, while his left one was resting on Esme's shoulder. "It's safe to bet Chelsea will be with them and according to Eleazar her gift is strong enough to influence all of us if she is within thirty feet of us."

"There's a bitch I want to get a hold of," Bella muttered as she leaned into Alice both her eyes now the familiar brown having found the missing contact. "Along with a few others."

Emmett nodded his head enthusiastically at her declaration. He was all for teaching the Volturi a lesson for messing with those he loved. "I'm down for that," he said as he clapped his hands and rubbing them together with anticipatory glee.

"Emmett, Bella, while I certainly understand your desire for revenge, this is the Volturi we're talking about as well as their elite guards." The patriarch of the family reminded them both in his calm voice. "And they are among the most powerful of vampires and not to be taken lightly."

Bella could feel her irritation level rise as she gazed up at him. She may've respected the elder vampire but to have Carlisle use his mollycoddle tone to assuage her thirst for revenge was unacceptable to her.

Holding back the sneer from forming on her lips. "I'm aware of their abilities Carlisle," she responded slowly being careful to keep the bubbles of anger floating in her from popping. "We," motioning with her free hand towards Edward and then Alice, "saw some of them first hand."

Edward, who was fully frustrated that he was no longer privy to Alice's mind, finally broke away from glaring at her and looked over at Emmett and stated, "and I experienced some of them as well and not something I want to go through again." His voice already bitter, turned colder as he recalled their time with the Volturi. "You've no idea what they can unleash Emmett."

"Maybe not dude," the big vampire agreed with the warning but it didn't dampen his desire to kick butt as he added. "But I'm willing to find out for what they did to my family."

"You're willing to put the whole family in danger with that kind of talk," the bronze-haired boy snapped out. His golden eyes perceiving Emmett with undisguised contempt, "or did you forget that abomination the Volturi uses to spy on others with?"

"None of us have forgotten Edward," Alice replied glancing at her brother. "But as Carlisle discovered from Eleazar, Taisa talent is limited and right now they have her focusing on finding Dante."

"So you claim," he shot back returning to his previous staring, still hoping to break through the block that Carlisle believed Bella had erected around Alice.

The rest Cullens reacted first to Edward's cutting remark towards Alice. Carlisle and Esme verbally chastised him for his remarks, while Rosalie and Emmett lambasted him silently. By the curling of his lips towards his siblings it was easy to tell how harsh their thoughts had been towards him.

"Edward, just because you can't read my mind anymore because of Bella's shielding, doesn't give you the right to accuse me of lying." The petite vampire retorted with her own heat at his unstated implication. "And please quit glaring at me. It's rude."

Tilting her head towards Bella, Alice was about to comment how amazing it was that the young woman had put up with her brother's glaring when she was human but the words became stuck in her throat. In that brief moment, she had a vision so astounding that it had robbed her of her ability to speak even after it was done. All she could do was wait and watch for her vision to unfold in real time, which wasn't that far away.

Silently Bella seethed as she studied her ex through slit eyes. Since returning to the Cullen house she had been good. Reining in her deepest desires to throttle the boy, but now, now she wanted to lash out at him. Only Alice's small hand in her own was keeping her grounded, keeping her from bounding off the couch and beating the sneer off her ex's lips.

Every since they had resembled in the living room, Bella had felt something akin to static electricity, licking at her skin and the sensation kept building. It along with everything else had been adding to the growing tension building inside of her and getting ready to blow. What she was experiencing was the energy from Edward's gift as he tried to worm his way back into Alice's mind.

Edward's gift was usually passive. He had never had to work to try and steal into a person's mind, except with Bella when she was human. Even when he dove deep into Victoria's mind there had been no effort involved at all, but now, now was different. He had been forcefully trying to read Alice's mind. Trying to strip away the barrier Bella's gift had placed on the pixie's mind, shielding her secrets from him, which was something the bronze-haired boy couldn't handle. In doing so he inadvertently was revealing another facet of Bella's gift, the more aggressive aspect of it to be exact.

Not willing to accept being ordered by Alice, Edward ignoring the rest of his family just smirked and like a little child bent on getting his way he returned to glaring at her. It was an arrogant act and a foolish one.

"Edward," Bella said hissing slowly through her teeth as her jaw was clamped down tight. Keeping her attention focused on him she continued speaking. "Alice asked nicely that you stop staring at her but you didn't so I'm ordering you leave her alone!"

When she spoke the boy's name an invisible flow surged off of Bella, but she felt the movement and realized it was the energy that had been tingling her skin. If her anger towards her ex hadn't been all consuming, she might actually of been flummoxed by what was happening. Yet, the only thing she latched on to was that the static electricity was moving away from her and apparently straight towards her ex.

A flash of pain like a white-hot needle borrowed its way into Edward's flesh causing him to gasp out loud before it seemingly disappeared several seconds later.

A hint of a smile touched the corner of Bella's lips and tiny wave of pleasure passed through her as she heard Edward's pant from the discharge hitting him.

'_What the hell is this?' _Edward questioned silently once he got over the shock and the heat receded.

The occurrence had last no more then five seconds but the residual effect was something different altogether. Once Bella had finished speaking the living room had gone quiet. It was like everyone had been affected by the discharge of energy, even though it had only impacted Edward.

Carlisle's handsome face was completely captured by a frown, while Esme had her right hand covering her mouth and her amber eyes were filled with sadness. Rosalie who usually either looked bored or pissed during the family meetings had rather sickened expression gracing her beautiful features. As for Emmett, his normally jubilant expression was gone. His lips were curled in disgust and his golden eyes were ringed with onyx black. The only two who were not reflecting dismay or revulsion in some fashion were Bella and Alice. In fact, both women seemed rather content as their eyes drifted around the room before joining everyone else and staring at Edward.

The young man didn't understand why everyone was gazing at him with such expressions. It was like he had done something wrong instead of being the one who had been harmed. What he didn't know, was that salvo Bella had launched at him, had broadcast his innermost thoughts to everyone in the room for a brief period. As he began to sift through their thoughts his mouth popped open in disbelief. They had heard his contemplation of turning Leah over to the Volturi. The realization that his family was privy to his thoughts knocked Edward for a loop. He hated the idea that his family had could hear his thoughts.

"Don't worry Edward, your thoughts are back to being your own." Alice chimed in coolly as if she could still read his thoughts but it was just from the vision she had, had earlier. She then locked her butterscotch eyes on to his golden one's, "which I assure you, we're all quite grateful for trust me on that."

Esme finally utter the only word she could summon. "Edward."

The sadness that was etched on her face was even more profound in her voice. It was so strong that even demons would have hid their faces in shame for causing such a sound to come from her.

Carlisle laid a soothing hand on Esme's shoulder, but kept his thoughts to himself. Edward had already revealed that he would've willingly left Alice to the Volturi, so though he was severely disappointed, he wasn't all that surprised by his son's thoughts about Leah.

"I can't believe," Emmett rumbled out with icy slow precision. The huge vampire was beyond livid as his eyes continued to become a darker hue as he spoke. "That you would voluntarily give Leah to the Volturi. That you would even think that was an option."

"Of course, it's an option." He growled in defense. "If it would get the Volturi to leave us alone then we should give then to her. She's just a damn mutt!"

"I don't care if she is a dog, Leah is a woman first and I will not sacrifice her to keep my own ass safe," Emmett snarled back cracking his knuckles, which sounded like gunshots being fired.

Whipping his head around so his eyes landed on Rosalie who had been absent in sharing her thoughts, Edward's lips formed into a crooked smile, "but your wife would, wouldn't you Rosalie. You sit there so quietly because you had the same idea."

"Yes," the beautiful blond answered but instead of her voice carrying the true shame she felt there was defiance in her tone as she continued. "Out of reflex it crossed my mind but unlike you Edward, I realized it was wrong."

"Hah, don't forget Rosalie, I can read your mind and the idea is still there," he trumpeted out.

"Only because when I saw your thoughts, I was sickened that I had briefly shared the same selfish idea as you," she snapped back at him.

Shifting slightly on the couch she was sharing with Bella and her sister, Alice tenderly stroked Rosalie's cheek with her free hand. She understood why her sister's thoughts would jump to giving Leah to the Volturi it was to protect the family. But the petite vampire also knew, if not for Edward reading Rosalie's mind, that thought would've never come to light. It might've been a different story if the Volturi had wanted Jake or one of the other wolves. Oh yes, Alice understood her sister completely and knew the idea of what Caius would do to Leah repulsed Rosalie down to her core.

Keeping her eyes on her sister, Alice spoke softly, "it's okay Rose. We all know you were only thinking of trying to protect the family." Turning her head to glare at her brother, "how dare you use your gift to lash out at Rosalie, just to try and shift everyone's outrage away from you."

The direct and fiery comment earned her a deep snarl from Edward, which in turn garnered him a vicious growl from Bella.

Before he could respond a bloom of intense pain enveloped his head. It felt like his scalp was being torn away. If he hadn't of been seated he would've been brought to his knees by the intensity. The agony only last seconds but again it also had far more reaching ramifications.

The monster inside Bella flew to the forefront again when her ex had snarled at her pixie. Within those seconds, Bella had wielded once again that kinetic energy that had been supplied by Edward back at him and like a finely honed blade she sliced into his mind. The energy went straight back to its source, like a worker bee being called home by the queen bee, but it was an unhappy bee and proceeded to attack. It was guided by young woman's rage towards her ex, towards his telepathic gift and how he abused it.

Edward's telepathic gift was figuratively, rendered into useless ribbons within those seconds along with other aspects of his personality, which were connected to his telepathy. The damage could've been far worse, if Alice hadn't drawn Bella's focus away from the young man. Though Bella was using the last of the energy she had unconsciously drawn from the bronze-haired boy, there would've been more then enough to render Edward into a vampire vegetable.

As Alice crushed her lips onto Bella's her mind had two thoughts skittering through, _'not exactly how I planned to confirm Bella and I are dating but I know this'll work.' _Then a third thought popped in her mind as the two deepened their kiss and their tongues danced together, _'oh damn this addicting. I want to taste more of my Bella.' _

The petite vampire recognized it wasn't the most appropriate time to be thinking about such things, considering what her vision had shown her but it was hard not to. Her body was responding to the kiss and Bella's touch in ways she had never experienced in all years with Jasper. It brought back fleetting memories of another one who moved her body in such away but even that wasn't like this. There were glorious tingles moving inside her and in many ways the sensations were making her feel almost virginal because of the newness.

To say Alice's distraction worked would be putting it mildly. Not only did Bella's fury towards Edward peter out, she completely forgot about him and everyone else in the room. The only person she was aware of was Alice and her pixie's enchanting lips against her own. If this was going slow, well, it was a pace that delighted her newborn instincts to no end.

'_I'm in heaven,'_ Bella's mind chanted over and over.

Where the kiss in the bathroom had been delightful and innocent, this one was toe curling, oh my god, liquid fire through the veins and pooling between the legs, hot. Which was exactly happening to Bella's body and she was ecstatic, thrilled and if her heart could thump it would've thumped right out of her chest.

While Alice was latching her lips to Bella, Esme and Carlisle were moving hastily over to Edward. As Bella's thoughts moved away from Edward, the boy slumped down and nearly slid out of his chair. Rosalie and Emmett were both were frozen in their places as their stares went from the girls kissing to their brother who seemed to be drooling.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked worriedly as he pulled his son back into the chair and began to examine him. Being a doctor the elder vampire was quite concerned by the dull glazed expression on the young man as well as the venom dribbling down his chin. Wiping the young man's chin he inquired slowly, "Edward, how do you feel?"

Tilting his head Edward gazed into his father gentle golden orbs and blinked several times to clear the confusion. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer his father's question. The pain that had captured him was completely gone and he only had shadows of what had happened but he really didn't care because he felt good. In fact, for the first time since becoming a vampire the young man felt carefree as if an oppressive dark weight had been lifted from him.

"I feel good, really good dad," he finally answered in a pleasant tone that was quite unlike his normal nature. Turning his head away from Carlisle his eyes landed on the two girls who were still kissing, "whoo hoo!" Edward exclaimed and broke out into a big grin. "That's hot!"

His enthusiastic vocal reaction startled everyone including Alice and Bella, which brought their kiss to a halt. They joined the rest of the family in gazing at the young man who was giving a teasing grin at the two women.

The petite vampire reacted first, releasing a soft sigh of relief. She had seen two outcomes and this one was by far the better one, even if was rather disturbing to see him acting like a normal teenager.

"Holy crap," Bella mumbled feeling bit disconcerted by Edward's response and Alice's sigh of relief. _'I did that to him? Huh? Kinda cool wonder if it'll last.'_

"Hey, go back to necking with Ali, cause that was the bees knees." Edward giggled out as he pointed towards his ex girlfriend. Then seeing the expressions on his family he looked quizzically at them, "what I was just joking." Then turning his gaze back to the girls, a more apologetic expression graced his face. "You two truly belong together and I'm sorry for trying to mess that up."

"Well, that's fucking weird." Emmett remarked quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No shit, Sherlock," Rosalie replied without the usual sarcastic tone she used when her mate stated the obvious.

Esme was so stunned by the changes in Edward; she didn't even bother scolding the two for their swearing.

"So are we done? Cause I'd really like to do something fun, like beat the pants off Em in Icibus the Destroyer," Edward blurted out clapping and rubbing his hands together in merriment.

"Dear lord," Carlisle and Esme murmured simultaneously as they studied their son who slid out of his chair and went happily over to the gaming area.

**XXXXXXX**

**As always thanks for giving this story a read and for reviewing. Thank you to all who provided input in regards to what should happen to Jake and Jasper.**

**I decided not to kill Edward in this story but give him a makeover via Bella's expanding talent. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

**Author's note:** For this story I moved when Jake and Leah became wolves making it earlier then the original time frame as well as Harry's death.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 8

Bella watched as Edward ran his fingers through his bronze-hair with his left hand; it was a sure sign that Carlisle was frustrating her ex-boyfriend. She actually was getting irritated at the blond doctor for continuing a conversation that was quite obviously upsetting the young man.

'_Okay, that's creepy, I want to defend Edward now.'_ She thought twisting her lips and scratching the back of her ear in amazement. _'Maybe there was a bit of backwash on whatever the hell I did to his mind.'_

Yet, as she glanced around the room, she could tell that everyone even Esme, was beginning to demonstrate some exasperation towards the elder vampire. His constant questioning and re-questioning of Edward was getting on everyone's nerves, especially since the boy himself wasn't upset by what had happened. Actually, only Alice, who was resting her head on Bella's shoulder didn't seem to be caught up in any of the drama.

'_Course, my little pixie probably already knows the outcome,'_ Bella thought with a tiny smile as she felt the petite vampire snuggle in tighter to her side.

"Carlisle," Edward began as he slumped against the couch he was resting against. "Do you want to know what Bella's gift did for me besides release me from my telepathic ability? It freed me." Chuckling slightly as he fiddled with the controller in his right hand Edward continued, "being able to read everyone's thoughts was giving me a god complex, because I could probe into the darkest corners of everyone's mind. I was an egotistical prick because of it."

Only Esme's finger's curling into his arm halted Carlisle from speaking out and objecting to his son's unforgiving insight into himself.

Shaking his head Edward continued, "nearly a hundred years of hearing thoughts that weren't my own. It's a wonder I didn't go mad, but who knows perhaps I was headed that way. So yes, I am glad for what happened, because I'm beyond happy," seeing his father still doubted him he sighed softly, "I'm truly thrilled. So please, can you just give it a rest."

Forcibly turning her husband to face her and not their son, Esme laid her hand on his cheek, "Carlisle," she began her voice is as tender as an angel's touch. "It's time to stop. For the first time since becoming a vampire, Edward's mind is quiet except for his own thoughts and he's exhilarated by it. Every since I've known Edward, he's never really been a teenager until now."

For her part Bella just remained silent as she stroked Alice's hands with her fingers. She was still processing the what's and how's of this new or perhaps variation of her gift. Sure it was scary but it was also pretty damn spectacular as far as she was concerned. The first thought that had entered her mind once everything had settled down was, _'I can truly protect my pixie,' _and for her, that was the most important thing in her life.

Edward placed the game controller on the floor and looked up at his father who still had pinched look on his face and began. "I know what your thinking Carlisle but what happened lies with me, not Bella. It was my energy feeding into a talent she didn't even know she had, it was my spiteful harassment on everyone that triggered Bella going all Amazon warrior woman on me." He giggled lightly at the image of Bella dressed like Xena before going on. "It's kind of appropriate she already had the shield and now she has the sword."

"And that newborn attitude dude, don't forget that," Emmett chortled in remembering how she easily tore the male newborn's arms from his shoulder sockets.

Images of Victoria and how messed up she had been flashed through Rosalie's mind along with those of banshee Bella crushing the redhead with just her fists. Unlike Emmett or even Edward, she didn't see the humor but she could respect the power the once shy human had at her fingertips.

The beautiful blond was also damn thankful, that this new aspect emerged after Bella had been able to breakaway from what the Volturi had done to her. '_Or all of us could've been truly fucked up by her.' _She thought with a slight shudder.

Gazing at the young woman who seemed more interested in Alice's fingers then the conversation; Carlisle sighed and began to massage the bridge of his nose with right hand. With Bella it was hard to remember she was in fact a recent newborn because her control over her newborn's cravings was so amazing. Yet, though, he could see there was a darker element to the girl and it wasn't her fault, no, that was entirely Aro's. From everything he had learned from Eleazar about Chelsea and her talent it was a miracle Bella hadn't gone insane from the twisting they had done to her mind.

"I'm just concerned that there might be other side-effects that we're not aware of," Carlisle remarked glancing at his family. "I guess I went overboard with that worry." _'Be honest,'_ he added silently to himself. _'You're more upset about Edward losing his telepathic ability then he is.' _Letting out a sigh, "I'm sorry."

After everyone either nodded or waved off his apology, Alice chimed in, "now that's settled Bella and I are going outside for awhile. No, Carlisle we are done, we can discuss this new aspect to Bella talent later. We've all had enough excite and thrilling discoveries." Slipping off the couch with Bella, "now it's time to just be for awhile."

Not waiting for an answer from Carlisle, the two young women left the living room and head through the kitchen to go to the back area.

_(Time Shift-Scene shift-Location: Cottage in the woods)_

The two women had left the Cullen house and after hunting they didn't return to the house, instead the two ended up going to the small cottage Esme had built and was now being refurbished. Neither one was ready to go back they just wanted alone time together. They were cuddled up on the only piece of furniture in the place a queen size bed. Bella had her back against the headboard with Alice sitting in her lap.

Contentment mixed with exhilaration was exactly what Bella was feeling, something that had been missing from her life for several months, ever since Edward had left her in the forest. Her face was beaming. She had Alice in her arms and the beautiful pixie was purring, like a well-fed kitty. _'God, how I love that sound.'_ The young woman thought as her hand gently stroked her pixie's stomach where her shirt had risen up.

Burying her face in Alice's hair, Bella inhaled the alluring scent of the woman deeply and could feel sparklers tingling inside her. The fiery kiss the two had shared hours earlier had left her wanting more. Certainly the discussion with the others had tamped down the lust but it definitely didn't put out the fire in her belly. And now cuddling on a bed with the petite vampire wasn't just stirring the embers, it was enthusiastically fanning the lust back to a high heat. Logically, she understood why her pixie wanted to go slow but the kiss had excited her newborn lust and her beast was clamoring for more.

"Baby, can I ask you something?" She queried timidly. Oh sure, her beast was all for pouncing on Alice, but shy Bella was popping up instead.

"Sweetie, you can ask me anything." Alice's fluted voice replied as she leaned her head back on Bella's shoulder. Turning it slightly so her lips were against the young woman's right cheek.

A wave of warmth swept through Bella sparking the fire in her to roar in her mind, _'can I ravage you with kisses?' _But the question that came out of her mouth was, "have you ever been with a woman?" _'Where the hell did that come from?' _Bella pondered silently and her inner beast pouted.

"Yes," Alice answered easily. "Her name was Tovah Reiner. I met her in Paris in 1933. She was an amazing sculptress and a very lovely human." Remembering the avant-garde woman from her past brought a smile to the petite vampire. "She was a lot like you, well at least in looks, soft chocolate brown eyes, long silky chestnut hair and very beautiful. Personality wise well," giggling slightly as she continued. "She was quite the bearcat."

"Uh…er…wow." Bella managed to bumble out. She wasn't sure what to say or more accurately how to articulate what to say without sounding like an idiot or worse a horny teenager, which admittedly she was.

'_Oh wow, she's been with a woman. Ali has had sex with a woman. That is so…wait a human woman?' _The whole idea somewhat astounded her. Edward had always had issues and difficulty controlling his beast when the two even barely kissed and yet, here Alice as telling her she had sex with a human. _'And a woman'_ her beast giddily reminded her silently.

"How?"

Alice let out a merry giggly at the young woman's question. Shifting slightly so she could face Bella before answering the pixie smiled, "Bella, I distinctly recall that you watched _**"Tipping the Velvet," **_during family movie night and it did a good job of showing the how. As I recall you blushed incessantly throughout it, well until Edward returned with Jasper and whisked you away."

_(Flashback)_

_Bella was pretty sure her face was going to explode from all the blushing as she watched Kitty and Nan tumble into bed and make love to each other. She knew that her blushing was in large part from the exhilaration the scene was causing her libido. The realization that watching two very attractive women making love together was turning her on made her, if possible blush deeper. She was sooo glad she was on the far end of the couch sitting next to Alice, who was leaning into her helping to keep her outside temperature down. She could tell the petite vampire was also enjoying the show because noticed a small smile gracing Alice's lips._

_It was just Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and her watching the show that Emmett had picked out. Edward and Jasper had gone hunting, while Esme and Carlisle had gone to Seattle for their date night. It had been rather surprising to her that Emmett had picked what he told Edward was a BBC mini-series about Victorian England. But, now, glancing at the huge vampire and where his hands were wandering on Rosalie, she could fully understand why he picked it, because the icy blond wasn't objecting to his lustful attention. In fact, from where Bella was sitting, Rosalie seemed to be just as turned on as her husband from the way she was licking her full lips. _

"_Sweetie," Alice whispered softly, though with vampire hearing it was kind of moot to do. "There's nothing wrong about becoming aroused by watching two women make love."_

"_Damn straight there ain't cause it's fucking hot," Emmett crowed out. "I know when I watch Ro…" he was stopped by a smack to the head from his wife. "Ow." Seeing the narrowing of his wife's eyes he swallowed out of reflex and then said more meekly, "it's like Ali said nothing wrong at all."_

"_Unless, you're a prude like Edward," Rosalie muttered as she gently rubbed the spot where she had smacked her husband. _

_Burying her face into her hands Bella was mortified. Even though she knew her arousal would be sniffed out by the damn super smelling vampires, but for it to become a topic of discussion, well that was just wrong. Of course, with Emmett around, sex was always a topic that might pop up because he loved to tease the human. _

_Alice cooed soothingly in her ear and Bella could feel herself begin to relax, well somewhat and go back to enjoying the show even through the blushing. That is until Edward and Jasper returned. Once Edward saw what they were watching he threw a king size hissy fit, which was actually more embarrassing to her then the teasing. _

"_How dare you," Edward thundered at his siblings. His hands were curled into fists as he glared mostly at Emmett though he did sweep his sisters into stare as he continued. "Watch such immoral filth with my Bella here?"_

_Of course, he would return when Nan was trying to survive the streets of London by servicing herself out to men posing as a boy. It was probably good that part of the show had been on because watching Nan giving blowjobs had turned Bella off completely. _

"_This is something Bella should never watch and I forbid all of you from doing this again! Come Bella, it's time for me to take you home and get you into bed." He huffed out extending his hand to her and ignroing Emmett's hee hawing through his choice of words._

"_But it's not over…" she began but was cut off by Edward hauling her off the couch._

"_Edward, Bella is almost eighteen," Alice chimed in softly. "There is nothing…"_

"_Ali, this is between Edward and Bella," Jasper interrupted his wife. A small frown touched his lips as he gazed at the petite vampire. _

_A calming almost to the point of mind numbing wave hit both Bella and Alice, soothing away any further protest from either one of them._

"_Bella it's late and I promised Charlie to get you home before midnight," he crooned at her giving the young woman his patent crooked smile. "And I'm still not in his good graces." _

"_Alright," Bella mumbled extremely reluctantly, she really did want to finish watching the show but Edward was right about her father. Charlie still only allowed Alice into the house, of course, he didn't know about the bronze-haired boy's window visits._

"_Party pooper," Emmett muttered as Edward practically carried Bella out of the house._

_(End Flashback)_

Inwardly shaking her head at the memory, Bella frowned slightly as she recalled how all the fight in her had been sucked out and knew it had been Jasper's doing. She had never really pondered the strength of his gift or how much he used it to influence others, especially, _'Alice. My god what if he's been fucking with her feelings from the time the met? Could he? Would he do such a thing?' _

The memory had chased away the question about how Alice had been able to have sex with a human, as her mind continued to be flooded with thoughts about Jasper and if he had been manipulating the pixie's emotions from the beginning.

Sighing Alice placed her hands on Bella's cheeks and leaned her forehead against Bella's before speaking, "hmmm, back to serious are we. To bad I was really enjoying where we were going." Tenderly kissing the young woman's soft firm lips before answering her unasked question. "I don't believe Jasper used his gift on me in the beginning. He didn't really need to since I sought him out."

Bella nodded, "I remember you telling me how you two met and the vision that guided you to him." She murmured as the pixie's breath tickled her lips. "It's just since becoming a vampire I'm truly aware of Jasper's gift. Of course, I didn't really concern myself with it, but now it's different."

Drawing her head back slightly Alice gazed into Bella's amber eyes as she rubbed her thumbs across her girlfriend's cheeks. "Yes, Bella, Jasper has used his gift to manipulate my feelings far more then the rest of the family." She stated in her usual fluty timbre. Shaking her head slightly, "Leah and Rosalie are right, I going to sound like a vampire version of Hillary Clinton. You're definitely not first woman Jasper has bedded sweetie. My soon to be ex-husband has a lot trouble keeping his pants zipped and has had numerous trysts over the years."

"And you stayed with him because he manipulated your feelings," Bella seethed out clenching her teeth together.

"No sweetie, it's like I told him last night, he needn't have bothered using his gift back then. You see my dear Bella, Jasper was the first vampire I felt safe around and I loved him for that and I knew he'd protect me." Running her fingers through her raven locks the petite vampire continued to speak keeping her voice calm hoping it would pacify her companion. "You know about my awakenings as a vampire alone in the woods and my struggles during those early times, but I never shared the nastier parts. I wasn't as apt at fighting back then and being small made me an easy target to for a few vampires."

Not liking where this story was going to go but knowing she had to hear it. Bella drew comforting circles on her pixie's lower back and murmured "Oh Alice," and said nothing more.

"Around 1926, I was captured by a couple of rogue vampires and since I no longer had my newborn strength it was rather easy for them. They were cruel filthy sons of bitches and great examples as to why shapeshifters hate vampires. They killed humans randomly even when they weren't hungry, just for the thrill of it." Alice's voice quavered slightly as she spoke of the memories from those years.

'_Like James and Victoria,'_ Bella thought with an inner growl. It had always made her heartache that Alice had such a hard beginning. _'Yet, she is always so effervescent it is hard to imagine my pixie having such a troubled past.'_

Laying her head on Bella's shoulder allowing the soothing circles her girlfriend was drawing on her back to soak in Alice continued in a whispery voice. "I was their toy, their sex doll for three years, until I was rescued by three werecats. Godric, the alpha male, hated vampires with a deep passion. He hunted them and killed them because they had slaughtered his child centuries ago." Chuckling lightly, "my size and the abuse I received is probably what saved me from destruction at their paws."

This was a part of her history the petite vampire rarely shared with others. Her family knew bits and pieces of it but not the full story, not even Jasper was aware of all the things that happened to her during that time. For Alice it was the distant past, even if it did leave a few emotional scars on her but she had healed a lot and preferred to look forward, like her visions.

Swallowing back the venom that had been building in her mouth from rage and revulsion, Bella pulled Alice tighter into her body. "Baby," her voice trembling with emotion. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay sweetie. I'm okay, though I won't deny that it didn't damage me. Even after I learned to fight, to protect myself, I still quavered at the idea of being around my fellow vampires," as she spoke Alice ran her fingers up and down on Bella's arm. "That is until I met Jasper and then we found the rest of the family." Deciding she was done talking about the past Alice shifting slightly and began to feather her girlfriend's neck with kisses while she murmured, "baby, let's find a different topic, hmmm?"

Alice had also been battling her libido since the passionate kiss they had shared. It had been years, well actually decades, since she had to fight to control her lustful beast. In truth, Jasper had never inspired such cravings in her. The last time she had felt anything akin to this had been with Tovah but even that didn't compare to her desires for Bella. Metaphorically speaking, the petite vampire wanted to dive into Bella, meld with the girl body and soul.

Feeling those satin petals brushing across her throat, Bella felt her passionate rage begin to morph back towards her earlier lustful cravings and a throaty moan escaped her lips as she tilted her head back. _'Oh hell yes!'_ Her beast practically screamed in her mind doing mental back flips of joy from the amorous turn in their conversation.

"Sweetie, before we go much further I need to know if this is what you want?" The petite vampire asked as she kissed her way to Bella's firm lips.

For her answer Bella captured the pixie's lips with her own and slid her right hand under Alice's shirt and stroked her way up to the laced covered round firm breasts. The action brought an approving moan from Alice allowing Bella to slip her tongue inside. Their tongues twined and danced together as they explored both becoming intoxicated by the other's flavor. It was a beautiful erotic tongue tango that brought muffled moans of pleasure from both women.

"Bella," Alice hummed out as she slowly with the greatest of reluctance withdrew her lips. "We either need to stop or get out of these clothes before we rip them to shreds, which I'd rather not occur. It would be too much fodder for Em and now apparently Edward to razz us about."

"Not gonna stop," Bella growled out.

There was no way in hell that the two were going to stop. Oh no, her beast was roaring with hot need and want to have her pixie. So with newborn speed and only minor tearing she had stripped off their clothes with very little help from a rather bemused Alice. A low deep and no mistaking possessive growl purred out of Bella's lips as she gazed at her soon to be lover. Sure she had recently seen Alice naked and dripping wet, but she had been in a completely different mindset then. Any part of shy Bella was submerged under a haze of lust as she licked her lips at the beautifully sculpted feast lying down before her.

In all her years with Jasper, he had never ever looked like he was going to devour her, which was exactly what she felt Bella was going to do to her. And lord, what that look was doing to Alice. If one could have an orgasm without even being touched, Alice was pretty damn sure she was experiencing one. Her sexual core was pulsating sending tremors throughout her body as she stared into Bella's glittering obsidian eyes. She felt like a southern gentlewoman from a romance novel, nearly swooning from the sexual arousal cascading off the young woman who was hovering over her.

Inhaling deeply Bella moaned with pleasure from her pixie's scent it was thick with desire and she knew it was her doing. It was too much for the young woman, she couldn't control her newborn's craving to taste and drink in her pixie. Running her hands the full length of the satiny smooth willowy form, Bella growled with delight.

"Kiss me baby," Alice sensually crooned as reached up to bring the girl down to her.

Stretching her body on top of her pixie's Bella groaned as their breasts meshed together at the same time as their lips did. The friction between the two increased, as did the wandering of their hands over each other's flesh. Each stroke, touch and caress elicited hushed coos and moans of ecstasy from each of them.

Soon Bella's lips drifted and she began to kiss down Alice's throat. The beast inside of her roared with ardor towards her tiny pixie. Her brain was thrumming with fiery desire igniting the whole of her being. Venom coated her mouth as she began to intersperse bites with kisses as she worked her way down the squirming and purring woman.

As the girl's sharp teeth nipped at her breasts, Alice realized she'd have to temper Bella's newborn lust because if she bit down any harder the pleasure factor would be gone.

"Gently sweetie," she murmured tenderly as ran her fingers down her lovers back. Feeling Bella's tongue replace her teeth as she licked and then sucked on her right nipple, Alice arched and groaned with approval. "Yes, Bella, just like that."

"You feel so good, so soft, so luscious," Bella cooed as she licked her way to the other rosy peak that was calling to her. As she sucked in the harden peak, her left hand slid down to Alice's positively dripping center and growled hungrily as her fingers dove into the silky folds.

"Oh God," the petite vampire hissed and her body contorted with ecstasy as her lover's fingers began to stroke her. She had been so close to the edge it wouldn't take long for her to see stars. "Sweet Bella, oh honey I'm not going to last long." She trilled out breathlessly.

Hearing those words as a warning, Bella abandoned the enchantingly perfect breasts and shifted her body.

'_Yes!'_ Her inner beast cried as the young woman began to lap up with broad strokes the tangy sweet ambrosia, _'just like her scent.'_ "Oh my, delectable pixie," she hummed out as she captured her pixie's beckoning pearl and began flicking and sucking away on it.

"Bella," Alice mewed as the muscles in her body began to tremble furiously from the spectacular sensations her young lover was causing. Arching her back as Bella's fingers filled and move inside her, "oh God!" The petite vampire felt herself burst with rapture as she was seized by the most powerful orgasm she had, had in decades.

Seeing Alice come undone was perhaps the most enchanting arousing picture Bella had ever witnessed. "So beautiful," she murmured as she slowly kissed her way back up the gasping pixie.

"Sweet mother of mercy," Alice panted out as her mind crept back together. Reaching up she caressed Bella's smiling face. "Apparently, you do know the how." She breathed out with a smirk. "Now," peppering the young woman's face with kisses. "It's my turn."

Then showing her own speed and strength she had rapidly changed their positions. Gazing at her lover, Alice's eyes tracked every splendid feature from the delicate bone structure of her face, to the roundness of her breasts to the gentle curve of her hips. Leaning down she nuzzled Bella's neck with tender kisses as her hands freely roamed the young woman's torso.

"Alice," the young woman moaned pleasantly surprised by her pixie's take-charge attitude. Tilting her head back, Bella groaned as she felt Alice's delicate and oh, so delightful tongue, trace a line to her ear and then proceed to nibble on her earlobe.

"I love how silky you feel and how sweet you taste," Alice murmured as she licked her way to the other ear. Feathering her fingers down Bella's chest circling around her lover's breasts, teasing the nibbles to harden peaks. "I just want to drink you up. Hear you scream my name as you come with me inside you."

Swallowing back the venom pooling in her mouth, Bella released a sensual growl as Alice fingers brushed across her breasts and tweaked her nipples. With every tantalizing kiss and every rub, against her skin, her lover was stroking the burning desire inside her. Hot slick juices were flowing through her and pooling in between her legs.

Alice worked her way down Bella's body. Flicking her tongue over one of the taunt nipples and hearing Bella moan out, the petite cooed in turn as she teased the peak with her teeth. While her left hand was treating the young woman's other breast Alice's left hand journey downward. Feeling the slick moist folds, telling her just how wet and ready her lover was for her the petite vampire purred keenly.

"Oh god," Bella mouthed out as she felt Alice's hand gliding rhythmically over her needful center. _'So much better then anything I've every experienced,'_ her mind rambled as her hips moved in sync with her pixie's hand.

Alice, kissed, nipped and caressed her way down her lover's body and gently spread the girl's legs further apart. "Baby, you're so beautiful," she murmured gazing at the glistening flower before her. Inhaling deeply Alice lifted Bella's hips and darted her tongue into the moist folds.

"Fuck," Bella screamed as her body didn't no whether to curl upwards, arch backwards or just flail about under the talented pixie's ministrations. Nothing compared to what was occurring to her. Her entire being was coming undone from exhilaration. "Yes," she hissed out as her pixie pumped and curled her fingers inside her core.

Feeling the moist velvet walls of her lover's core contracting on her fingers, Alice drew the swollen clit into her mouth and lightly bit down on the sensitive nub.

Tossing her head back as the fierce orgasm ripped through her body, Bella howled out her lover's name. "Alice!" If vampires could pass out, the odds were good she would've from the intense pleasure that had ripped through her. However, that wasn't the case so the young beauty just lay there heaving for air she didn't need, while her mind grappled with stringing itself back together.

Tenderly Alice lowered her lover's hips back on to the bed and lovingly kissed her way back up. Drawing Bella to her side, the petite vampire hummed softly as the beauty cinched her arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Mine, you're mine and nobody else's," Bella finally muttered though her voice was muffled as her lips were firmly against Alice's throat the tone was quite clear. She hugged the petite vampire tighter. "Not Jasper's. Mine."

Running her fingers through the long silky hair her now lover, Alice smiled tenderly at the possessive nature of Bella's words, "yes, yours and yours alone my dear sweet Bella." She trilled out. Casting her eyes around the cottage's bedroom and idea percolated in her mind. "Sweetie, would you be willing to move into this cottage with me? It was to be for you and Edward but I think it would be wonderful for you and me." Of course, another reason was the petite vampire wasn'tt sure if she could ever go back to her bedroom except to empty it out of her personal belongings. "Now, I would understand if you would rather stay with Charlie but I think it would still be good for us to have our own place."

"Baby, I would love it and though Charlie might put up a small fuss," Bella replied as she drew her face away from the pixie's neck so she could look into the butterscotch eyes. Besides there was no way in hell she going to let Jasper near her pixie without her there. "I want to live and be with you, without prying ears or eyes and this would be perfect."

"Actually, I think Charlie might be more open to you moving in with me then he ever was with you marrying Edward," Alice remarked with a tiny smirk. "Then I'll inform Esme when we go back."

"Well, dad has always found you to be preferable to Edward," she giggled out.

"And I always thought Charlie had excellent taste," the petite vampire said. For a second her eyes glazed over with a vision. "Speaking of Charlie, he'll be coming over this afternoon. Sue is asking him to drop off some of Leah's clothes but she refuses to tell him why, except that is tribal business."

Bella frowned at the information Alice's vision had revealed; "I guess we'll have to explain it to him." Not liking the idea at all knowing how he would get.

"Hmmm, well, I think it's best we keep the Volturi part out of it and explain that it was rogue vampires so he won't worry too much."

"That would be best," the young woman nodded. "Sooo," running her fingers across the petite vampire's stomach. "We've a bit of time to kill before he gets here."

Smirking at Bella, Alice tilted her head slightly and purred out, "two hours and thirteen minutes to be exact." Leaning up she pecked her lover on the lips, "did you want to discuss decorating our place."

"Oh, hell no," Bella answered with a sexy growl, as she rolled herself completely on top of her lover. "I've other plans for our time together and decorating ain't one of them."

"I guess it can wait," Alice cooed before her lover attacked her lips.

**XXXXXXX**

**As always thanks for giving this story a read and for reviewing, you all are the best:~)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 9

"So Bells you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Charlie asked his chocolate eyes peering at his daughter as he leaned against his SUV. "Why Sue came to my house and asked me to bring some of Leah's clothes over here to the Cullens of all places?"

Neither Bella nor Alice who was standing right beside the girl missed the disdain ringing in his voice when he said the Cullens name. Shifting slightly on her feet, Bella who was still feeling the delightful tingles of sexual afterglow was having a hard time getting her brain to concentrate on anything else. He had shown up at Cullen's house a little after 3:00 pm.

"Err, ah didn't she explain it to you?" she countered back wondering how much her father had been told.

Sucking in air through his teeth the older man frowned slightly; "Sue really wasn't in a very talkative mood when she came over." He replied with a shake of his head, "all I got out of her was Leah did something to upset the her, Jake and the tribe. Must have been pretty bad seeing how harsh Sue was when she spoke to me."

"Leah didn't do anything wrong Charlie, except befriend me," Alice chimed in a gentle tone but her voice was firm. "Which lead to a misunderstanding on Jake's part and now he's not willing to listen to the truth."

"Misunderstanding? You're saying that Sue decided to toss Leah out just because she and Jake had a misunderstanding." He stated incredulously his eyes moving back and forth between the two girls

"How much do you know about the wolves?" The petite vampire asked.

Running his fingers through his hair he replied with a frown, "hardly a damn thing. Even if I'm now seeing Sue, I'm still an outsider to them. So this has something to do with the whole pack thing, huh?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded grateful that her pixie was taking charge of the discussion. "It's a long story."

Glancing at the two girls, he shrugged his shoulders, "I've got nothing but time seeing it's my weekend off," seeing Edward's in the living room window he couldn't stop the snort of contempt from leaving his mouth. "I think I'd be more comfortable at home then here.

"Sounds good," Bella replied as she turned to see her ex watching them with a huge grin plastered on his face and then he flashed her a thumbs up. The action caused her to blink in surprise before she returned the gesture. _'Okay, new Edward is going to take sometime to get use to,'_ she thought with a smirk.

"He's just excited." Alice explained with a whisper to low and fast for Charlie to hear as she opened the passenger side door to the SUV. "Carlisle wanted Edward to try and read Charlie's mind. He was hoping that instead of your gift removing Edward's that you actually extended your shield around everyone in the house."

"Ah, well that explained the thumbs up," Bella remarked as she climbed into the SUV. "So is Carlisle convinced now?"

Following her lover into the SUV, Alice shook her head and sighed out, "no. Just like my visions he's discounting it because you're nearby. He wants to take Edward into town, away from you before he'll truly believe."

Holding back the snort of disgust Bella muttered, "you'd think it was his gift and not Edward's the way he's acting."

"I know and if he keeps at it Edward is going to start thinking that Carlisle cares more about the loss of his gift then about Edward himself," Alice remarked sadly.

Bella grimaced slightly and was about to whisper a comment when she noticed her lover's eyes get that distant look when she was having a vision, so she waited silently. It wasn't a long vision and judging by the frown touching her pixie's lips, the young woman knew it wasn't a good vision.

"Damn it," Alice whispered as soon as the vision finished.

"What is it baby?" Concern lacing Bella's voice as she squeezed her pixie's hand.

Gazing towards the house, the petite vampire sighed, "while we're with Charlie, Jasper is going to call the house and Carlisle will tell him everything that was happened." She answered rapidly and in hushed tones just before Charlie climbed into the driver's side. "And he's not going to take it well at all."

Swallowing back the angry growl her beast wanted to unleash so not to upset her father who was locking his seatbelt, "what does…why would he do that?" Bella queried speaking too fast and low for Charlie to hear.

"From the vision Carlisle decides, even after Edward tries to talk him out of it, that it's only fair for Jasper to know, instead of coming back and getting hit with everything at once." The petite vampire answered just as quiet and rapid as her lover. "And no, my being there wouldn't stop him. Let's just put that on the back burner and focus on our time with Charlie."

Reluctantly, Bella nodded her head in acquiesce, though she had to fight down the part of her that wanted to rush back into the house and tell the elder vampire to mind his own damn business. _'Just because he's the head of the house doesn't mean he's always right in how things are to be done.'_ She thought bitterly as Charlie fired up the SUV and began driving them back to their house.

_(Scene Shift-Time shift-Location: Swan Home)_

Bella quietly studied her father as Alice spun the version they had agreed on to tell him. She was amazed at how relatively composed Charlie seemed to be acting to the edited story. There was no mention of the Volturi or what had happened between her and Jasper. Yet, there was plenty of truth to the story in regards to Victoria and what happened to Leah. There was just no other way to explain why Leah had been ostracized, without including those bits. In fact, she had expected him to blow a gasket, when Alice got to that part but instead he just took another sip of his coffee. Seeing her father like this was rather unnerving for the girl. Charlie certainly hadn't been very Buddha like she got back from Italy. He had threatened to ram his shotgun up Edward's ass and pull the trigger for putting Bella in harms way.

Outwardly, Charlie may've appeared calm but a lot of that had to do from his twenty odd years on the police force. Admittedly, Forks wasn't rampant with major crime sprees like murder and the like but it had its fair share of domestic disputes and remaining calm in those situations was paramount if one didn't want things to escalate. That training leaked into to his personal life over the years and so though he may of appeared composed as he listened it was far from the truth.

"And because of Leah's healing abilities she'll recover fully. We just don't know how long it'll take." Alice said hoping it was the truth in regards to the wolf woman as she finishing up what had happed with a small sigh as she watched Charlie pick up his coffee mug.

Bringing the mug to his lips, Charlie took a long sip of the steaming coffee as he processed what he had heard. His innards were churning with frustration making the acidic coffee seem like it was burning a hole in his gut. There were so many questions wiggling through him that he wasn't sure what to address first. The rogue vampires weren't an issue any longer, except he was still pissed at the thought of his girl being in danger. He decided to try and wrap his head around Leah's problem though he recognized there wasn't much he could do about it and that frustrated the hell out of him as well.

"So the reason Sue and the elders did this to Leah is because of a misinterpretation by Jake about this imprint thingy?" Charlie asked as he set the mug of coffee down, wishing it were a can of beer instead.

Keeping her expression passive the petite vampire replied, "essentially yes, but I don't think he and most of the others liked Leah all that well."

"That's putting it mildly," Bella sniffed in disdain thinking back to the various names she had heard when the mutts were talking about Leah. "Also, except for Seth and Quil, all the others including Jake hated having Leah in the pack."

"An all men's club mentality," Alice murmured as she fiddled with her lover's fingers under the table out of Charlie's view. "But you must understand Charlie, the hatred Leah's people have with vampires is as old as the tribe. Shapeshifters and vampires are natural enemies so though it's disappointing it isn't surprising they would react as they did."

Cranking his neck slightly to relieve the tension building in his muscles Charlie took another deep breath and began, "I know, Billy and Sue have been pretty damn vocal about their hatred towards your family but still to treat Leah that way is plain wrong in my book. Family is family, no matter what."

A wave of warmth towards her father passed through Bella and she smiled tenderly at him. Even though Charlie was still dealing with the concept of her being a vampire, it hadn't changed his feelings towards her.

"We're hopeful that once Leah is up and moving around we can get this whole thing straightened out," the petite vampire added with her own charming smile towards Charlie.

Charlie leaned back in his chair and glanced at both women. He could detect there was a new closeness between the two of them, which didn't bother him. Being from a small town didn't mean he had a small mind. In fact, Charlie had a couple of friends from his younger days who were bi-sexual. Actually, he always thought Alice was a better fit for Bella then brooding Edward feeling the petite woman's vivacious personality was what his daughter needed to bring her out of her shell.

"Speaking of straightening things out," the older man began his eyes drifting towards the table where the two girls hands were hidden. "I assume that the reason Jake is upset with you, Bella, has something to do with you two girls being together."

"Er…uh…well not exactly," Bella sputtered out gaping at her father, unsure how to respond.

"Jake got angry with Bella because even though she an Edward are no longer engaged, she still doesn't want anything more then a friendship from him," Alice cut in. "But I don't think he knows about us, yet."

"Ah, he's doesn't know about you two but is still upset about you not wanting him," Charlie remarked. "Unfortunately, Jake's a lot like Billy when it comes to his personality. Once they latch unto and idea it's near impossible to get them to let go, which may not bode well with getting him to change his mind about Leah."

"Wolves can be very stubborn," the petite vampire replied with a small nod of her head.

Taking pity on his daughter who kind looked like she had just witnessed a train wreck, Charlie reached out his hand and patted her arm while he spoke, "Bells, I've no problems with you and Alice being together. I just want you happy."

"But how?" She stammered out.

"Bells, anyone looking at you two with open eyes can see," he answered with a tender smile. "And all I gotta say is thank God your tastes have improved."

"My thoughts exactly," Alice giggled out as she squeezed her lover's hand lightly.

Shaking her head, Bella snorted in amusement and amazement at her father and lover, "thanks dad." She thought about saying Alice's tastes had improved as well but Charlie didn't know Alice and Jasper were married. "And I'm not letting her get away either."

"Good girl." Giving her a smile. "Now, I just wish there was something I could do for Leah," Charlie said getting out of his chair and heading to the fridge to get the beer he had been craving. "But from where I sit I can't see a damn thing I can do for the girl."

_(Scene Shift-Time shift-Location Cullen house)_

Leah's brain was feeling rather slushy, a slight side effect to the pain meds, as she slowly pushed herself towards consciousness. It took several minutes for her to comprehend that she was still in her wolf form and that oddly enough she was lying on a bed. She had only fallen asleep once as a wolf it had occurred when she first shifted and figuring out had to return to her human form had taken Leah awhile to do. As she moved closer to coherency the tall woman realized she couldn't hear the other wolves in her mind. Not that she enjoyed the constant chatter of the boys in her head, oh hell no, but it was a background noise she had grown accustom to. Yet, after a few moments of sweet silence the wolf woman decided she really did like not having the boys bantering thoughts dribbling through her mind.

As she opened her eyes, well, left eye, as she was lying on her right side, Leah discovered several things at once. She wasn't in her room. Her wolf tongue, which had lolled out, was stuck to the pillow her head was on making her mouth dry and icky. It wasn't as silent as she thought as her ears picked up the voices of others nearby. And there was a pervasive smell like burning cotton candy invading her nostrils that wasn't helping the taste in her mouth.

It was the cloying scent that finished bringing Leah back to the waking world. All the events that had happened replayed through her mind from meeting Alice to Dante crushing her foot. Thinking of her foot the wolf woman flexed her left foot and though there was an ache she could tell it had pretty much healed.

'_Thank god for, what Seth calls, meta wolf healing abilities.'_ She thought with a sigh of relief. Then it dawned on her, really dawned on her where she was, _'great just great. Alice's blood…shit, ah man, I can't call them that, family saved my fucking life.'_

Growling softly at the idea of being indebted to the Cullens, Leah closed her eyes and her mind drifted to Jacob and what he had done to her. _'Bastard. He kicked me out of the pack, after throwing me to the…hmmm…well certainly not the wolves, but considering what Jake did, I guess that bloodsucker could be considered a wolf after all. Now, I know why I can't hear anyone else. Okay, that part really is kind of a blessing.'_

Deciding she really wanted to get cleaned up and being a small pony sized wolf wasn't going to cut it, Leah shifted to her human form. With a groan she slowly sat up in the king size bed and began to rub the tiredness from her face. Seeing a bottle of water on the nightstand she took a long chug after getting the cap off. Feeling slightly better she gazed down at her body and frowned at the now loose bandages.

Carefully removing them the wolf woman growled roughly, "son of a bitch," as she stared at the large healing scabs Tommy's mauling had left.

Leah wasn't a vain woman but seeing the various scabs she knew would leave some rather ugly scars behind on her once smooth skin brought tears to her eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she roughly brushed the un-fallen tears from her eyes.

"I won't let this get to me, damn it. But I promise you Jakey, you may've kicked me out of the pack, but you sure as fuck haven't seen the last of me." She whispered sucking in a deep breath as she slid towards the side of the bed.

Gingerly she placed her left foot on the floor feeling only a twinge of discomfort Leah decided it was fine to walk on. She had no idea how long she had been out but her bladder was telling her it had been way too long. As she stood her legs felt rubbery from disuse, _'oh so not the time to have my legs not working.' _She contemplated with a grimace, as gravity was completely becoming Leah's enemy as the discomfort to her bladder grew once she stood up. _'God, this is worse then when they had me drink too much water for that damn ultra sound.'_

Spying a silk bathrobe draped over a chair, she painfully and slowly made her way to the chair. Leah recognized it as hers and sighed as she threw it on covering her naked form. Pushing her bladder's demands to the side figuring a few seconds wasn't going to change things, Leah moved over to the closet. She hesitated a moment but after taking in a deep breath she opened the door and saw some of her clothes hanging there. Palming her face, the wolf woman sighed sadly, knowing her mother had also rejected her because of a false understanding.

As she stood there staring at her belongs her hand covering her mouth in dismay, there was a light tapping on the door.

"Leah," it was Alice's light musical voice. "I heard you moving about."

"Of course you did," Leah mumbled as she broke away from her trance and turned away from the closet. "Come on in Alice."

Opening the door Alice smiled at Leah, "I'm glad you've recovered Leah.

"Thanks."

"Bella says you probably need a human moment and since you've never been in our house, I thought I'd show you the guest bathroom."

Quirking an eyebrow at Bella's name, but then as Alice drew closer Leah caught the girl's scent clinging on the petite vampire's body; she realized things between the two had definitely changed. Not sure if it was her place to inquire she kept those observations to herself.

"She's right. I really do need to p…err…use the bathroom."

Alice paused as her eyes fell on the closet door, "there's a lot to tell you and most can wait until after your done, but as you can see your mom had some of your clothes brought over.

"Yeah, I gather from the lack of voices in my head when I was a wolf, Jake has kicked me out of the pack and apparently convinced the elders and my mom to not allow me home." She stated more calmly then she felt as she followed Alice out of the room.

"Yes," the petite woman replied sadly. "I'm sorry Leah. While you were unconscious Carlisle requested to speak to one of the elders but was refused."

Shrugging her shoulders, "don't be. It's kind of a relief actually, but as you say we can discuss this later." Tall woman remarked as she stepped into the bathroom. As she was about the close the door she glanced down at the petite vampire, "how long was I out?"

"A little over thirty-three hours. Carlisle pumped you full of pain meds before treating your wounds."

"Humph, no wonder I feel like someone stuffed Seth's dirty socks all the way up to my brain."

"That sounds really rank," Alice responded wrinkling her pretty nose in disgust but her butterscotch eyes shined with merriment. "Esme will fix you some lunch and don't worry Bella says she's an awesome cook."

"So I've heard. Seth brags about her cooking much to my mom's displeasure, but food sounds great," and her stomach growled in agreement making the petite vampire giggle. "Alright, I'll be down shortly."

Closing the door, Leah could feel her eyes brim again with unwanted tears. Again shaking her head she swallowed hard and focused on taking care of personal needs.

_(Time shift)_

After taking care of Leah, Alice had rejoined Bella who was in the kitchen helping Esme make a mountain of food for the wolf woman. It was just the three of them inside the house.

Edward and Emmett were in the back working on the younger boy's fighting skills since he no longer had his telepathic gift to assist him. With the change in his personality he like his huge brother was all for taking on the Volturi for what they had done to the family.

Rosalie was out in the garage tinkering on her 1935 Auburn 851 Supercharged Speedster. A car she had purchased on a buying spree last October to try and assuage her guilt for voting to leave Forks at Edward's request.

Carlisle was at the hospital because four young men had decided to group together para-gliding, cliff diving and skyrockets. Needless to say the combination of the three didn't work out so well for the young men and Carlisle and the hospital staff had their hands full trying to save the two survivors.

As Leah walked into the kitchen, Alice broke into a gale of giggles seeing the astonished expression on the wolf woman as the amount of food weighing down the kitchen table. There were smothered pork chops, Kung pao chicken and spaghetti smothered in marinara sauce. Then there were the side dishes of a tossed salad, a platter filled with sliced fruit and garlic bread.

Esme managed to beam and look sheepish at the same time as she addressed the tall woman, "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I went with some of Seth's favorites. Hope there's enough."

"Uh, no worries there, I don't eat near as much as Seth," Leah managed to murmur out once she recovered from the shock.

"Well, he is a growing wolf," Esme said with a wistful look in her honey golden eyes as she thought of the young boy.

"It looks and smells great." She added quickly before sitting down at the table. _'Fuck, no wonder Seth liked hanging out here, no way, he'd get this kind of cooking at home.'_ Her wolf grumbled in agreement at her thought as she began piling her plate with food.

"Esme is the best cook," Bella remarked with a huge grin remembering the meals the older woman had prepared for her. Then turning a bit more somber in her expression, "I'm sorry about what happened Leah."

Glancing at the girl whose hand was being held by Alice, Leah shrugged her shoulders, "no one's fault. Shi…er…stuff happens as the saying goes," she replied dismissively before filling her mouth with a generous helping of the spaghetti.

The nonchalant attitude from the tall woman threw Bella for an enormous loop. She was use to a bristly bitchy Leah in the same league as Rosalie use to be around her. Of course, the young woman was still coming to grips with the fact that Leah had offered comfort Alice. The tender gesture just didn't match up with the women she had come to know.

'_Maybe there is such a thing as pod people and the real Leah has been body snatched,'_ Bella smirked to herself as she gazed at the wolf woman who was eating with gusto.

Feeling Bella's not so casual stare on her, Leah set her fork down to keep her from scarfing down more of the amazing food, which made her wolf silently gripe at the loss. "What's on your mind Bella?" Even though she was pretty sure what was running through the younger girl's mind she decided to inquire anyway.

"Uhhh…" having been called on by the older girl, Bella's brain froze up. She just didn't know how to ask why Leah wasn't being a royal bitch to her.

Laying a cool delicate hand on Leah's warm forearm Alice smiled at the woman who didn't flinch at the contact, "I think Bella is trying to figure out why your change in attitude."

"Hmmm, thought so," the wolf woman smirked slightly but then sobered up as her dark espresso eyes glanced at the three vampire women and finally locked on Bella's amber one's. "When I heard Alice's wail, it ripped through me like I had been struck by lightening and then when I came upon her looking so much like a broken porcelain doll something shattered inside."

Guilt rose up in Bella like a rocket and all she wanted to do was break away from the dark eyes penetrating and pushing her to remember the pain she had caused her pixie.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie," Alice cooed tenderly in her ear as she rubbed the girl's back with her hand. "We've moved past that night."

Ignoring the reactions around Leah continued though she turned her gaze away from the stricken girl, "it was like, in a twisted way, Alice's pain and grief were mine. She was able to give in and release it and for some odd reason I felt all the anger and the grief I had forced down over the last few years move out of me as I held her sobbing in my arms." Sighing she leaned back in the chair, "you also want to know why I was such a bitch to you, don't you Bella?"

Barely perceiving the girl's small nod, Leah quirked her lips in a half smile before she started speaking, "well it wasn't just because of the situation with Jake. I grabbed that as an excuse so I wouldn't have to look inside me. I was so pissed because everyone was going on about poor Bella this and poor Bella that and I was like what the fuck? So her leeches left, big fucking doo. I'd just turned into a goddamn wolf basically killing my own dad because of it but did I get any comfort?" Leah whipped her head back around towards Bella and her dark eyes were blazing.

Bella automatically whimpered from the ferocity in woman's expression. Super strong newborn Bella, suddenly felt very human, very trapped and knew that if her heart wasn't frozen it would've been pounding to get out of her chest. Even her beast seemed too intimated to react to the intense waves of emotions flowing from the wolf, though it was pondering if crawling under the table was a viable option.

"Hell, no!" The wolf woman barked out. "I had to be strong for Seth, for mom, so I sucked down my tears of guilt and grief for them. As for the pack offering me support," a bitter laugh escaped Leah's lips as she spoke. "Humph, all I got from those bastards were crude remarks about me being a true bitch and Jake, our big bad alpha, all he did was whine over poor fucking fragile you."

Wincing slightly at Leah's revelations, Bella was beginning to comprehend the animosity the wolf woman had felt towards her. Of course, she knew about Harry Clearwater's death from a heart attack. He had been one of Charlie's best friends. Even after she had learned that the shock of seeing Leah turn into a wolf had been the cause hadn't really sunk into her mind. She had been so lost inside herself that nothing else really penetrated.

Alice was torn she wanted to comfort both Bella and Leah. The rawness of the woman's emotions was making the petite vampire ache for her new friend. Of the three vampires, she knew a bit more about the wolf woman but not this part. She had only shared about what had happened with Sam and Emily.

Leaning against the kitchen counter all Esme wanted to do was wrap her arms, which she had encircling her own waist, around Leah. Provide the wolf woman with some loving comfort, but she knew instinctively it wouldn't be welcomed. And she also understood the rejection wouldn't be just because she was a vampire, no the older woman seriously doubted Leah would've accepted such attention from anyone.

Slowly after a deep breath, Leah's expression and tone grew softer as she continued; "so yeah, I grabbed that anger towards you and held it tight like a demon lover I didn't want but couldn't let go of. But none of what happened to me was your fault, Bella. Not then and most certainly not now."

The room was silent except for the slight squeak in the chair Leah was sitting in as she shifted her body, closing her eyes with a sigh. It had actually felt very cathartic to get everything out there but damn, it was exhausting, especially for someone as taciturn as her.

After several minutes of meditative silence Alice laid her left hand back on Leah's forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "thank you. I know that wasn't easy for you." She said smiling kindly when Leah opened her eyes and looked over at her.

Snorting softly, "yeah doing a Dr. Phil isn't high on my list but I figure best get it out there." Deciding to shift the attention away from her, where she loathed it being, the wolf woman got a sly look in her eyes. "Don't want Bella getting the same wrong ideas about you and me imprinting, now that you two are doing the nasty together," Leah remarked with a slow grin gracing lips as she saw the astonished expression on Bella. "Hey, my body might've been broken but my sniffer works just fine."

"Heh, yeah I guess that would be a give away," the girl mumbled ducking her head from embarrassment. Earning a soft titter from Esme and her pixie at her bashful reaction.

"Sooo, I guess this development is one of things you were planning on sharing," Leah remarked as she picked up her fork and glanced at Alice and Bella.

Alice nodded with a tiny smile and then as the wolf woman began to eat again she began explaining everything that had happened.

_(Time Shift)_

Leaning against one of the posts on the back deck, Alice watched as Emmett and Bella tussled with each other on the grass, with Edward on the sidelines cheering on his ex-girlfriend. Her butterscotch eyes trailed over towards Leah. The petite vampire hated that she couldn't see the wolf woman's future. It remained shadowy like all the shapeshifters.

'_Wait,'_ Alice pursed her lips together as she was hit with a realization. _'How can I be having clear visions with Taisa in them? I'm pretty damn certain I've never been a cat?'_ Tapping her chin lightly, _'perhaps, it has nothing to do with me never being a wolf but more to do with us being natural enemies. And what's with those gaps involving Bella?'_ Mentally, the petite vampire blew an annoyed raspberry at her gift as a puff of frustrated air left her lips. '_Stupid finicky gift.'_

A loud oomph from Emmett and the sounds of Bella and Edward laughing together brought Alice's attention back to the wrestling match. She let a giggle at seeing Emmett lying on his back rubbing the back of his head. Of all things that had surprised the petite vampire was the fact that Bella, clumsy as a human who had no love of athletics, enjoyed fight training and was quite exceptional at it.

"Damn Belly bear," Emmett moaned dramatically. "Did you really need to body slam me sooo hard?"

"You told me not to hold back." She crowed staring down at him.

"That was awesome Bella," Edward said clapping his hands together. "Great use of leverage on a such a larger opponent."

"Thank you Edward," giving a slight bow to her ex. Beaming over towards Alice she called out, "what you think babe? You want to try me on. I promise to go easy on you."

Giving the girl a mock scowl, Alice replied, "uh excuse me? Which one of us took off the head of a six-foot newborn recently?" Tilting her head back and tapping her chin, "oh yeah, that'd be me sweetie."

"Unlike Emmett, Alice is a speed demon and not just in the car Bella," Edward warned with a chuckle. "She's even managed to come close to defeating Jasper, again unlike Em."

"Hey, now," the huge vampire growled out as he jumped to his feet. "There were a couple of times I came close to whupping Jazz. And I still say he cheated during those times to win."

"Cheated? How?" Bella asked as she watched the Emmett brush the grass off his ass.

Scuffing the grass with right foot, "I don't know," he rumbled out with a hangdog expression. "But I know I had his ass beat but then I didn't."

Edward who hadn't been witnessed to those times shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "I don't know Em, Jazz was a soldier with a lot of training. He probably used a technique you just don't know about."

"He might've used his gi…" Alice fluty voice began but then stopped just as the wind shifted whipping her head towards the right of the property trying to see through the dense foliage. Her dark butterscotch eyes widening in shock from the smells reaching her nose and she whispered out harshly. "Jasper…?"

**XXXXXXX**

**Ah, Jasper has finally decided to return…**

**Thanks for reading and for reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

**Author's note:** Just a reminder some of the characters are OOC to their original personalities. I wasn't sure of Jared's age so made him to be as old as Sam. I thought about changing Paul's age but decided to keep at the age of sixteen.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 10

The smell of rancid mud flitted through the air causing everyone accept Alice to wrinkle their noses in disgust. She was too shocked by the very familiar, albeit slight, scent of sage mixed in with disgusting smell to react to the nasty odor.

"I know you're there Jasper, even if you are trying to cover your scent," she called out gazing into the woods. _'But how did you get so close without me seeing you?' _She pondered silently while she waited for her husband to show himself.

"Ah darlin, I knew when the wind shifted you'd be the one to detect me," Jasper's southern drawl which was thicker then usual called out as he merged from hiding.

Alice gasped along with the others as their eyes landed on the lanky blond as he cleared the last of the trees dragging something behind him. Even from the distance the petite vampire could see there was a menacing demeanor to the man she once loved. She had seen glimpses of it when they had first met, a carry over from his time with Maria, but over the years it had disappeared. His eyes though still golden in hue were no longer warm but filled with ominous intent.

"But my other plan sure did work in keeping you all from finding me too quickly." Sniggering slightly the lanky blond tossed a muck-covered body he had been hiding behind him, forward towards the group.

"What the hell?" Emmett called out his eyes watching the flight of the body before snapping back towards Jasper.

"Seth!" Leah and Edward exclaimed and rushed off towards the younger boy at the same time as his body impacted the ground.

"He's such a good puppy, agreed to meet with me when I called him. Quite excited that I would help him git over here. Apparently, big dog's command to stay away was too hard for him to break." He remarked casually with a large ugly smile.

Rosalie, who had heard all the commotion, came at a hurried and yet still managed to make it look like a languid pace, towards the group. Her sharp eyes scoping out the whole scene in seconds causing a frown to cross her lips. As far as she was concerned the last few days had been like a Twilight Zone episode with a M. Night Shyamalan twist to it.

"Fucking shit," Bella hissed out as she positioned herself slightly in front of Alice. There was no way in hell she was going to let him get near her lover.

As she felt Alice's small hand on her lower back, Bella reined her beast in but it wasn't easy. All her beast wanted to do was charge the grinning bastard, but the rational side of her agreed with her pixie. Standing there she could feel her muscles quivering but she also felt something begin to cling to her skin. It was as if she had stepped into a heavy fog and the moisture was settling down on her body.

A small quirk of a smile touched her lips as she realized, _'this must be Jasper's gift. Damn it feels so different from Edward's. This should be interesting.'_ She thought as she heard the backdoor to the Cullen's house open.

"Dear lord," Esme said her left hand clutching her chest aghast at what she was seeing as she stepped out of the house. Yet, the shock wasn't strong enough to keep her from acting as the older woman immediately grabbed her cell phone and placed a call to Carlisle.

"He ain't dead, just knocked out." Jasper said over the growls coming from Leah and Edward who were checking the boy over through the filth. "Perhaps a bit worse for wear, though."

"You bastard! He's been beaten" Leah snarled, her body trembling in anger ready to charge the lanky blond.

"Don't Leah," Alice said rapidly glancing at her friend. "You're still recovering."

"Besides, I didn't do that," the man replied drolly. "I just watched. You all can come out now." Jasper called out. "It's amazing how a common goal can bring enemies together."

Rapidly, from three different areas, Sam, Paul and Jared also covered in muck; came charging from the tree lines still in their human form. Their emergence caused Rosalie, Emmett and Edward to drop into protective stances. Yet the men stopped their sudden advancement and sneered at the group.

The smell that lofted from the three was horrendous for the vampires. It was like they had added bat guano to their naturally repulsive scent.

Leah jumped to her feet, "what the fuck are you doing Sam?" She demanded her espresso eyes blazing at the former alpha. She was damn sure the world hadn't just turned upside down but inside out as well, "why are you here with him?"

"Doing what Jake doesn't have the balls to do," Paul barked out faster the Sam could reply. "And he gave us the means."

At the same time, Alice asked in a hushed tone as she kept her eyes fully locked on her husband, "why are you doing this Jasper?"

"Because my dear Ali, you're my wife and I refuse to let you be with anyone else." Jasper replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"But it's okay for your willy to wander," Rosalie seethed under her breath as she kept her eyes on Jared who was the closest wolf to her.

Ignoring her comment the lanky man continued, "I sacrificed a lot because I love you, Ali. Followed you to find the Cullens and changed my way of life just to please you."

"I didn't force you." The petite vampire replied shaking her head slightly. "All I did was tell you of my vision and asked if you wanted to join me in finding the Cullens. It was your choice."

"There was no choice! I fell in love with you the moment I saw you." He snapped out his eyes narrowing. Craning his neck slightly as if to loosen the muscles, "do you know how much I hate this fucking family, their rules and their goddamn diet? More then you can imagine, but I did it for you."

"Bullshit!" Edward hissed out curling the lips towards the man as he stood guard over Seth who still remained unconscious. "Remember, Jasper I've seen your thoughts, you may not of liked being with the family but you sure as hell loved Carlisle's generosity."

Shrugging his shoulders, "compensation for having to live with the constant burn of an unsatisfied thirst." Jasper replied indifferently. "As well as having to put up with you all for too damn long."

"What about all the times I forgave you for betraying our marriage? Do you even comprehend how much that hurt?" The petite vampire asked her voice softer then a feather's touch as she gazed at the man who had betrayed her so often. "And please don't tell me it was because you were overwhelmed by emotions, because right now you're showing you've better control then you let on." Shaking her head, "don't talk to me about sacrifice."

"You're my wife!" He stated flatly. "If a husband strays from the bed it's forgivable, because our sexual needs are more powerful then yours. My momma never complained of my daddy's dalliances with our slaves," smiling slightly, "in fact, she expected and accepted it. A wife waits on her husband's needs, not the other way around darlin and I surely don't cotton to the idea of you being with anyone but me."

"So because I finally accepted that I am in love with Bella, you've decided to not just break away from the us but to kill us," Alice stated quietly as her eyes flitted around the area. "And you found some willing accomplices because you couldn't do on your own."

Jasper had gone slightly rigid at the mention of Bella's name and the way Alice melodic voice caressed the girl's name. He had been ignoring the feelings of love emanating from the pair.

"I made my penance to you by allowing that arrogant whelp to beat the shit out of me because of what had happened." He remarked irritably as he pointed towards Edward. "I even allowed that bitch," shifting his finger towards Leah, "to degrade me but still that wasn't enough for you. You refused me after everything I did for you. That is the reason I am here not because you claim to love that whore."

Tilting her head, Alice brought her hand off of her lover's back and laced her fingers with Bella's. She could feel the tiny tremors of tension running though the girl and knew Bella was struggling to maintain her beast. "Apparently, you're delusions are effecting your gift because not only do I love Bella, I am deeply in love with her." She stated firmly.

_(Slight Scene Shift)_

"Jeez Leah, you can't get anyone to love you, first Sam and now your bloodsucking imprint rejects you," Jared jeered out with a vicious smile.

"I never imprinted on Alice, you shitheads!" Leah snapped back. "Jake just assumed…oh fuck, it doesn't matter. You dicks don't give a damn about me or anything else cause if you did, you wouldn't have joined up with carcass boy, beaten up Seth or broken the treaty."

"You're right Lee," Sam finally deciding to add his two cents to the discussion. He was aware that Jake had been wrong about Leah imprinting on Alice but he didn't care. Having his ex-fiancé out of the pack, was as far as he was concerned, the best thing to happen to him since he imprinted on Emily. "We don't give a damn about you or any of that other shit."

"There never should've been a treaty," Paul spat out. "Jakey's just like his ancestor spineless when it comes to doing the right thing with these fucking ticks. They need to be squashed out of existence."

"Ain't going to happen fur face," Emmett stated as he cracked his hands together. "You douches should just tuck your tails and scurry home. It's the only warning I'm going to be giving you."

"Either runaway or attack because your dog shit stench is making the muck you rolled in smell nice," Rosalie hissed baring her white teeth at Jared.

The beautiful blond didn't enjoy participating in the training sessions but it didn't mean she couldn't fight. All she had to do was think on the night of her gang rape that led to her transformation and let her beast take over for her to be a vicious fighter, no training required.

"Their scared," Edward piped out eyeing Sam. Even though he didn't have his telepathic gift any longer, the young man didn't need it. When he was human he had always been able to figure out what was going through someone's mind, just by observing their body language. "Once they shift, they've truly committed themselves to this act of treachery against their elders and their alpha."

"Oh, ho! All bark but no bite." Emmett chortled out loudly as his eyes never left Paul who was beginning to tremble in anger. "So their spineless granny kneed blowhards."

The bronze-haired boy offered a crook grin and merrily said, "probably only thing they're good at is licking their itty bitty winkies."

"And sniffing each other's assholes," Rosalie smirked as she watched Jared also begin to shake with fury.

A fierce howl escaped Paul's throat followed swiftly by Sam and Jared. The three young men had, had enough and in concert they started to charge towards the group, morphing into their wolf forms, shredding their shorts and shirts in the process.

_(Slight Scene Shift)_

Jasper couldn't contain the frown from touching his lips. Throughout the discussion he had been pushing his gift to manipulate everyone's emotions but the only ones who seemed to be affected by it were the wolves. He knew what emotions to pull out of each member of his so called family, so they would be easy targets for the wolves. Glancing over at Bella he finally realized that girl's ability had grown she no longer just shielded herself but the others as well. Knowing that advantage was gone he could only hope the wolves could do what they were created to do and destroy the Cullens.

Though she could hear the others baiting the wolves, Bella only gave them the slightest attention; her focus was on Jasper and keeping him away from Alice. Everything about him from his entrance, his stance and his goddamn expression, had screamed cocky when he first stepped into the clearing. Yet, with each passing minute she could feel the shift in his attitude, because the feel on her skin from his gift was changing. No longer did it feel like a thin mist, it had become thicker and it felt like a heavy oily residue had been added.

Hearing the howl of the wolves, Bella moved further in front of Alice, ignoring her pixie's little humph, "he's mine," she said her voice teeming with firmness and then in a soft tone. "I know you can handle yourself in a fight baby, but this is more about him and me, then you and him. Isn't that right Jasper?"

Ignoring the melee occurring around them, Jasper curled his lips and replied in a biting tone, "should've killed you at your birthday party. It would've solved sooo many things." Shifting his feet slightly his eyes darkening towards, "but it can be rectified now. First you, who destroed everything and then my darlin wife for cheating on me." With a growl he dropped into a three-point stance.

"**No. Way. In. Hell!**" Bella snarled back but unlike Jasper she didn't change her position.

Instead she just tilted her head slightly and smiled. Not the warm fuzzy kind of smile, oh no, this smile was more along the lines of Freddy Krueger welcoming someone to their nightmare. Her obsidian black eyes were shining with anticipation. Bella had no qualms with the darker part of her beast's psyche coming forth, in fact she embraced the crueler aspect with open arms. She wanted to play, to discover what her newest gift could do and Jasper was the perfect subject.

For all his years of experience as a soldier and as a vampire Jasper had seen a lot of disturbing things, hell he had created a lot of disturbing images but the expression Bella was carrying caused him to falter. It wasn't fear that halted his movement, though it probably should've been, no what stopped him was astonishment. He couldn't believe this slip of a girl was purposely taunting him, by just standing there, smiling waiting for him to charge.

Growling angrily, Jasper stuck his chin out and declared, "don't underestimate me gal."

Smiling towards him she remarked coldly. "And you shouldn't underestimate me, either."

Unlike with Edward, Bella, though she was angry, she was also in control of that emotion and she had a slight understanding of her gift now. She flicked her hand, as if dispelling water from her fingers. Invisible tendrils of energy flew from her fingers towards the lanky blond. Though Bella couldn't see the energy, she could feel it sliding off of her.

Perhaps, it was the difference in his and Edward's gifts or Bella's own ability to contain it but instead of immediately driving into Jasper, the energy wrapped around his body causing him to gasp in surprise. It seemed to caress his skin, like a silken cord, even under his clothing as it slinked over his body.

The strange feeling drew his attention completely away from Bella as his eyes drifted automatically to look at his body. "What the hell?" He muttered in confusion.

There was nothing to see but **damn**, he sure as hell could feel something and then the feeling intensified or more accurately, it changed. Within milliseconds it went from the feel of silken cord to honed steel cutting deeply and causing a firestorm of pain to blow through him. Jasper shrieked and fell to his knees, clutching his head. He was being assaulted physically and emotionally. All the anger, fear, guilt of the others swirled around him, licking him with bitter hot torment.

"You shouldn't have hung up on Carlisle," Bella stated with a nasty cheer ringing from her voice. Oh yeah, her beast was truly enjoying this new type of fighting. A delicious thrill cascaded through her as she observed Jasper. "I bet he would've told you all about the other aspect of my gift."

With quick steps Bella cut the nearly twenty feet between them as she glided closer to the squirming man, "it's your own gift, well, the energy from it, that's causing you this pain. And," squatting down as Jasper's pained filled eyes snap towards her, "you must have been really working hard because there's still sooo much energy siphoning off of me and on to you." She informed him.

During his first battle at Manassas in 1861, young Jasper Whitlock had finally understood the whole concept of being scared shitless. It was a horrible feeling. The desire to pull a rabbit, like so many of his comrades surged through him but he pushed through it and continued fighting for his beloved south. He had vowed to himself that he would never, ever allow that feeling to overwhelm him again. A pledge he had kept even when he woke as an empathic vampire being inundated by emotions. Instead of running, the lanky vampire went on a killing spree to still the emotions besieging him.

Yet, now, that vow meant nothing because all Jasper wanted to do was flee, run as far and as fast as he could away from the young girl who was sitting on her heels watching him. Only the pain was so horrendous that his limbs couldn't obey him. All he was able to do was scream his throat raw, while his lanky frame curled up into itself from the assault happening to his entire being.

_(Scene Shift)_

A cacophony of growls, yowls and howls was shattering the air. It was a very good thing that the Cullens home was so secluded and only the creatures of the forest could hear what was happening. If it hadn't of been so secluded there was no doubt that Charlie and his whole division of officers would've been rushing to investigate the ungodly ruckus that was occurring.

The fight wasn't going as planned for the three wolves. They were learning rather rapidly much to their humiliation that instinct and desire didn't make up for inexperience. Taking out one vampire as a pack didn't provide any usable knowledge for one-on-one combat. Especially with the Cullens, who were exceptional fighters. There was also the fact that the young men didn't practice fighting in their wolf forms. All they did was run patrols, because except for Seth, they all despised being in their wolf bodies and only shifted when they had to.

With a deep sneer across her lovely face, Rosalie danced away from Jared's charge and kicked him soundly in the ribs. The lovely sounds of ribs cracking and the wolf howling in pain made her smile. So far the blond bombshell had been able to keep the muck-covered wolf off of her just by using her legs. It was more of a defensive battle on her part but she loathed the idea of touching the mangy creature with her hands. Truth be told she was hoping her big bear of a husband would finish his fight with Paul so he would be the one getting his hands dirty, so to speak.

Not a bad thought but unfortunately, Emmett was having way too much fun slapping Paul around and sending him tumbling into trees. The only major damage he was causing was to the trees and Paul's ego, which was growing smaller with each smack. It wasn't that the huge vampire didn't take what was happening seriously because he did. As far as Emmett was concerned why not have a damn good time while he throttled the man's psyche as well as his body. He was also confident in his ability to render an incapacitating blow to Paul in a hurry if any of his siblings needed his help. But seeing Alice off to the side he knew the pixie would also rush to assistance so the jolly vampire felt no need to rush his game.

Even though, Alice had grumbled slightly at Bella maneuvering in front of her, the petite vampire understood it was what her mate had to do. Her lover not only wanted to protect her, but Bella's beast was driven to remove Jasper. It was instinctual. However much, Carlisle wanted them to focus on the human element of their beings, there was just no denying some of the animalistic natures of who they were.

With resignation the smaller vampire removed herself from Bella and Jasper's upcoming foray and went to assist Edward in his battle with Sam. Without his gift helping him, Edward skills as a fighter were for the time being average. Yet, Alice didn't jump right in, instead she circled around the two waiting to help her younger brother only if it was needed.

'_Besides, I really don't want to get that crap they rolled in all over my new clothes,'_ Alice thought silently as she watched her younger brother use his quickness against the pony sized wolf.

He may've lost his ace in the hole at fighting when Bella stripped him of his telepathy but Edward had a wild card up his sleeve and that was Seth. The young wolf who had taken a shine to the young vampire and was always comparing himself to the other members of the pack. It was from this information the bronze-haired boy formulated his plan of attack. Sam was strong and powerful but he was slow in his movements. And Edward used this to his advantage striking with viper speed at the wolf's torso before quickly slipping away.

Blood was dripping from Leah's palms from her own fingernails buried deep into her flesh. Her muscles were tensely bunched up as she rigidly stood guarding Seth, while Esme tended his wounds. She was fighting her own wolf's instinct to jump into the fray. Watching ticks and wolves going at each other was stirring her beast and it was taking all her willpower to keep her wolf at bay. Unfortunately, she knew her wolf would on instinct go after one of the Cullens, even if they were, in this upside down, inside out world, the good guys. With time and years, the young woman wouldn't have this struggle but her wolf was young and she was still learning how to control it. So with a thoroughly clenched body, Leah fought her own inner battle as she witnessed her ex-packmates getting trounced by the Cullens.

_(Time Shift)_

The air was saturated with the smell of piss and blood from the wolves. What had started, as four combatants arrogant in their belief of victory, ended with the same four being having those beliefs thoroughly destroyed in less than twenty minutes.

Everyone ignored the sound of gravel being crunched and spewed around from the tires of the fast moving car coming to a halt nearby.

After receiving Esme's call, Carlisle immediately left the hospital, jumped into his car and found out exactly how fast it took his luxury sedan accelerate from 0 to 100 mph. Not long at all as matter of fact.

Carlisle practically tore the driver's side door off its hinges as he rushed to escape the Mercedes-Benz black sedan. He only needed to sniff the air to know things had gone from bad to worse as he flashed towards the back area. What he saw caused him to pause for a moment before rushing over to Sam and begin medical treatment.

Surveying the scene Alice sighed sadly at the carnage laid before her. Seeing Sam's injuries the petite vampire wasn't sure if Carlisle would be able to save the wolf.

Of the three Quileute boys only Sam was still alive from the injuries inflicted on him. The right side of his head was caved him and the right eyeball had been turned into a gelatinousness mess from Edward's final blow to him. The other two boys, whose bodies had shifted back to human, had died from their injuries. Rosalie had literally kicked Jared to death. Most of his ribs had been shattered and his heart and lungs had ruptured from the deadly impact. Paul had bleed out when Emmett tore off his right back leg ripping open a major artery.

"It didn't need to come to this," Alice whispered before leaving the scene and going over to Bella, who was gazing at Jasper's stilled form.

Bella leaned into her lover's arms as Alice slipped in behind her. Neither woman said a word but the petite vampire hummed softly as they gazed at the lanky blond. The man was lying on his back. His head was twisted slightly to the side and venom was dribbling out from the side of his mouth.

Technically, Jasper's own gift, which Bella had thrown back at him, had caused his brain synapses to overload from too many emotions. He was still conscious but his mind was stripped clean of thoughts and feelings. For all intense purposes the ex-soldier was there physically but mentally, he was completely gone. If not for the intermittent blinking of his eyes one would've assumed that Jasper was life like statue.

"This what would've happened to Edward if you hadn't stopped me." Bella stated her voice was barely a whisper not from sadness but amazement. She was in awe at what her gift had done to the man who had threatened her mate.

"Yes," Alice replied her voice just as hushed. Even though she had, had a glimpse of Bella's power from her vision it was still staggering to see it in real time.

"I don't regret what I did," the young woman remarked turning around so she could look at her lover. She needed to see pixie's eyes. She needed to see if Alice condemned her for what she had done to Jasper.

Tilting her head up slightly the petite vampire reached up and stroked lover's cheek, "neither do I sweetie." Glancing back the vegetative vampire, "Jasper brought this on himself. He made the choice to attack. Unlike Edward, his gift wasn't corrupting his mind," Alice continued as she rested her forehead on Bella's shoulder, "neither his feelings nor his actions would've changed. He'd have still tried to go after us."

"Good riddance," Rosalie muttered as she, Emmett and Leah joined the smaller vampires.

Neither Rosalie nor Emmett wanted to watch Carlisle try and save Sam and Leah, well, she just wanted to remove herself away from the whole bloody mess.

"Jesus," Leah murmured as she saw the ex-soldier blink. _'He's not dead, okay wait, he's a leech so he is dead but not, oh god fucking vampires,'_ her mind babbled as she still tried to process all that had occurred.

Crouching down and staring at Jasper, Emmett was tempted to poke the lanky blond but held back the urge and said with a small grin, "this is totally whacked but awesome at the same time." Lifting his head up his grin grew bigger as he gazed at Bella, "you are one super big ass vampire Bella."

"Why didn't you all stop before it reached this point?" Carlisle's tenor voice filled with anguish asked interrupting them having finished up with Sam and his eyes fixed on Jasper as he walked towards them. "I'm not sure if even Sam will survive."

"Seriously, Carlisle?" Rosalie snapped as she turned to look at the man. "Do you think they would've held back? Do you think he would've?"

Glancing up the elder vampire stared at the beautiful blond before replying, "that's not the point. You all could've reined in your monsters and showed at least the wolves that we're better, that we're not…"

"What blood thirsty vampires?" Bella tossed out at him, which caused Emmett to slap his leg and chuckle. There had been a time, really not that long ago where she had admired his compassionate nature but now all it did was piss her off. "They got what was coming especially him." Nodding her head towards Jasper.

In many ways Esme was a lousy vampire. Oh sure, there were times when she felt the dizzy desire to feast on human blood, but it had been decades since the compulsion had overwhelmed her to loose control. Beyond that instinct driven need there really wasn't very much vampiric about Esme, she was driven by a maternal nature. Unlike Carlisle, the matriarch of the family had no issues with the destruction of those who threatened the ones she loved.

"You weren't here Carlisle," Esme remarked with a soft hiss towards her mate as she too stood up. Usually she was full of warmth and compassion but right now she was filled with a mother's ire as she stepped away from Seth who was just beginning to regain consciousness. "You've no right to judge our children's actions."

Looking back first at Jasper and then his blood covered hands, "they were just teen…"

"Only Paul was a teenager and trust me Dr. Cullen he knew what he was doing," Leah said her voice rough with emotion. "And what happened to him was because Emmett stopped the bastard from going after me. He had no issues with wanting me dead."

"Or me," Seth mumbled through tears as he painfully moved to a sitting position. "I think killing Lee Lee and I was a part of Sam's plan but he needed it to happen here so no one would realize what they had done."

Edward knelt down beside the boy and put a comforting arm around him not caring about the stench as he murmured gentle words to Seth.

"What's done is done," Alice chimed in gently gazing at the elder vampire whose face was awash with sadness. "We can't put the silly string back into the can."

Hearing her grandmother's words of wisdom and the puzzled expressions on some of the Cullen's face caused Leah to smirk slightly. Then she like all the others turned their heads toward the front of the house in the distant they could hear the sounds of several cars coming up the drive.

"Ah hell, just the people I didn't want to see," she muttered recognizing the roar of Billy Black's truck. "I guess they'll be putting one of their contingence plans to use."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she looked back at the tall woman.

"How did they know to come here?" Bella asked at the same time as Alice's question.

Rosalie hissing out loudly, "what's the use of having a fucking treated if they keep breaking it."

"When Sam was alpha, he and some of the elders came up with plans to explain our deaths if we ended up fighting you all," Leah answered rubbing the back of her neck. "As for coming here, well, there aren't too many places Seth would go and they really don't think the treaty applies if they think something bad is going to happen. Besides, the treaty is mainly in place to keep you all in line because they know Dr. Cullen will forgive non-threatening violations."

While Leah was answering their questions, Carlisle picked up Jasper and rapidly carried him into the house. He didn't see the need to reveal what had happened to the lanky blond. A few seconds later he emerged from the house carrying two sheets quickly covering Jared and Paul's bodies just before Jake came running into view.

Seeing Jake coming towards them everyone tensed except for Leah who slowly walked towards the tall boy who came to a halt in front of her. As he opened his mouth to speak, the tall woman, who had her hands curled into a fist, swung hard and fast, catching Jake in the jaw and with a loud crack, sent him tumbling backwards.

"You goddamn selfish hormonal bastard," she growled staring at the boy who was crawling on the ground trying to get his bearings. Lifting her head towards the remaining pack and the elders, who had turned the corner she glared at them. "What happened here is all your goddamn fault." Tears were cresting Leah's eyes as she confronted the group who flinched at the anger steaming off of her. "You all make me want to puke!"

Not wanting anyone to see her breakdown completely the tall woman turned on her heel and rapidly walked away.

"Esme, Carlisle," Alice began grabbing Bella's hand, "we're not needed here but Leah may need us and I honestly don't think I can handle being around Jake." She said too soft and too fast for the Quileute elders to hear.

"Yeah, I pretty much want to finish what Leah started," Bella growled out softly as she forced her eyes away from Jake who was moaning in pain while struggling to stand up.

Seeing Esme and Carlisle's quick nod of understanding, Alice and Bella walked in the direction that Leah took.

**XXXXXXX**

**Hopefully the chapter wasn't too disjointed. I tried to keep it smooth but with the various characters and action scenes it was rather difficult. **

**Thanks for reading and for reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

**Author's note:** Just a reminder some of the characters are OOC to their original personalities. Small warning themes of torture are present in this chapter.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 11

_(Location: Volturi's underground castle)_

Taisa stared up at the ceiling a small smile of satisfaction graced the werecat's lips as she lay on her bedding pondering over things. Her citrine eyes had a green glow to them caused by the flickering candle light in the near dark room. Unbeknownst to Aro, the hybrid didn't need the candle or crystals to focus her mind on watching others. In fact, she hadn't needed to do that for centuries but she had kept up the ruse not wanting Aro to know her ability had grown. It wasn't the only part of her gift that had expanded. Knowing Aro still struggled digging around in her mind Taisa had over the centuries learned to tuck away a lot of what she saw from his probing.

One such thing she kept hidden from her keeper was that she watched Alice, Bella and Leah, while she tried to pin down Dante's whereabouts as she'd been ordered. It had been a long time that she had become captivated by the people she observed. She had never seen amber-eyed vampires but the main draw to her was the three women. Well, if she were really honest with herself, the main fascination for her was Leah. Centuries ago before her being captured by the Volturi guard, she had witnessed a pack of wolves kill the only female before going after her. Fortunately for the werecat the wolves couldn't climb trees and she made her escape only to be captured a week later by the Volturi guard. Seeing how the Quileute wolves treated Leah made the hybrid wonder if it was something in nature of the males to purge the females from the pack.

Taisa had just finished observing the fight between the Cullens and the Quileute wolves and the outcome pleased her greatly. She was tickled at seeing Bella experiment with her new abilities on Jasper. Oh yes, she was aware of what the girl to do. The hybrid had witnessed what she had done to Edward. After recovering from her shock, Taisa quietly chuckled at the new development in the girl. She reveled in the knowledge that Aro had been wrong to dismiss the mahogany-haired girl as nothing special and it was her secret.

_(Scene shift: Time shift-Location: Cullen's baseball field)_

The heat from the funeral pyre seemed to reach out and caress Alice's cheek as she watched the vibrant flames incinerate Jasper. Leaning into Bella firm body, whose arms were encircling her waist, the petite vampire watched as her husband turned to ashes. Her own lack of grief at the demise of Jasper made her ponder how much her love for him had been her own and how much of it had been manipulated by the empath.

Personally, she would've been fine with just casting the man, who had been her husband, into a fire pit. She wasn't alone in those thoughts. Only Carlisle wanted to build the pyre for the blond. Glancing over towards her pseudo-father, Alice sighed silently to herself. At the moment, the elder vampire with a haggard expression etched on his face, was not very popular with the rest of the family.

All the others in the family had felt it was too honorable away for the ex-soldier to be rendered into ashes. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were furious that Jasper, who had betrayed the family, should receive such an ending, but Carlisle was adamant. Alice hadn't fought like the others because she really didn't care how they burned his body, just as long as it was done.

Having seen enough and not wanting to hear Carlisle recite from the bible he was holding, Alice gently released herself from Bella's embrace. Without a word to Carlisle but a nod to Esme, she turned around grabbing her lover's hand and walked away from the pyre.

Esme tilted her head in acknowledgment to the two girls before they walked way. The rest of the family refused to come and Bella only came to be with Alice. She knew that Alice, like her only attended out of deference for Carlisle's feelings then for anything else. Truth be told, Esme felt more sorrow for the animals she had to feast upon to survive then she did for the ex-soldier's demise.

As the fires reached higher, Esme felt relief that the empath was gone. Jasper had always kept a wall up between him and the rest of the family. The older woman was glad of that fact because if he hadn't his act of betrayal would've been more heartbreaking then it already was. Turning her head she saw Alice and Bella heading down the hill. _'Now, my two girls kind find their true happiness,'_ Esme thought with a hint of a smile touching her lips.

Bella was delighted that the two had only stayed long enough for the fire to really get blazing and see Jasper start turning to ash. Like her pixie, she didn't want to hear Carlisle read from the bible or offer up prayers to the ex-soldier. She had agreed with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward about the pyre but had kept her mouth shut.

"Are you okay baby?" Bella asked softly concern lacing her voice.

Her pixie had been extremely quiet. Even when the two had been with Leah, Alice had only rested a small hand on the taller woman's shoulder, not saying a word. Then during the family meeting, her lover had just sat there curled into Bella's side while the rest argued on what to do with Jasper.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm good," Alice replied, squeezing her lover's hand with her own. "There are just so many thoughts swirling around inside my head." Pausing in their walk, the petite vampire tilted her head up slightly to gaze into Bella's amber eyes, "you'd think I'd be sad at Jasper being dead. Grieving over the loss because of the near fifty years we had together but I'm not sad he's dead."

Leaning down Bella placed a kiss on those very appealing lips, she really didn't have any words to say, because she sure as hell didn't feel any sadness towards the blonde's demise. Also, having just started the whole immortality thing she was still finding it hard to grasp that Alice and Jasper had spent all those years together. Then a more pleasant realization hit her, _'I'm going to have that time and so much more with my pixie.'_

"I don't think I'm up to being with any of the others for the moment. Would you be alright with us just heading to our cottage?" Alice inquired as the two separated from the sweet kiss.

"You, an empty cottage, and me, hmmm," Bella murmured closing her eyes as if it was a tough decision to make. Moving quickly, she swept the petite vampire up into her arms causing the woman to squeak slightly, "that my pixie was a silly question." She answered as she took off at rapid speed bringing a chiming giggle from Alice.

_(Scene shift- Time Shift: Two days later- Location: Cullen Home)_

"As head of this family I've decided it is best for us to leave Forks after what happened with the Quileute wolves," Carlisle stated passing his eyes over everyone.

"Wait! What do you mean, **you've** decided that we're leaving Forks?" Rosalie hissed out glaring at Carlisle.

"I was planning on leaving anyway," Edward huffed out dramatically. Crossing his arms across his chest, he swiveled his head over towards Alice and Bella and pouted, "there's no point in me staying here."

"But…**dude**," Emmett began haltingly. His face scrunched up as if in deep thought. "We've always **voted** on such things in the **past**."

Esme ducked her face into her hands. Her body trembling not from anger or sadness but from trying to suppress the giggles that were bubbling up inside.

_'Geez, no wonder these two never took any drama classes. They even suck at playing themselves,'_ Alice thought as she bit her lower lip and looked away from her two brothers. '_But I doubt Aro will notice. He'll only be seeing the bigger picture.'_

It was a picture that was being created by the Cullens to lure the Volturi into there own trap. Actually, it had been Leah, Alice and Bella who, decided they had to stop Aro and his plans if they were every going to be free.

_(Flashback)_

_Rolling a bottle of beer between her two palms, Leah gazed out towards the small waterfall. The setting was quite peaceful but it wasn't doing a lot to reduce the young woman's stress. She wasn't alone, Alice and Bella had joined her. And like last night, the petite vampire was sitting next to Leah and Bella was leaning into Alice, none of them speaking, just sitting and listening to the babbling water._

_"Bella, Alice," Leah began finally breaking the silence between the three women. "There'll be no peace, no freedom for us, not while we still have the threat from those Italian ticks." Her eyes never leaving the waterfall as she spoke, "and after all this shit, I'm not willing to bide my time waiting on them to strike again."_

_"I agree," the petite vampire replied. "Even though Aro is having Taisa focus on finding Dante at the moment, he'll be turning his attention back to us. But he'll string us along, make plans and then cancel them, like he did the first time, just to keep us on edge." Pausing Alice leaned her head back looking at the cloud filled sky, "and he could do that for decades. Time means nothing to one as old as him."_

_Bella blew out an aggravated puff of air at hearing that, "bastard." She said roughly and then squeezing her lovers hand, "like I said before I'm all for going after them."_

_"Or better yet, while they're keeping the hybrid's eyes on Dante," Leah smirked as she tilted her head slightly to glance over at the two young women. "We make plans to have **them** be at a place of our choosing."_

_Tapping her chin lightly with her free hand Alice nodded, "we'll use the flaws in Taisa's gift, just like Aro is doing with mine to set the trap."_

_"And give them quite a surprise," Bella replied with a feral grin stretching across her lips._

_"Oh definitely sweetie, especially since they still don't know about your new gift," the petite vampire said before laying a kiss on her lover's cheek._

_(End Flashback)_

Of course, Edward and Emmett were all for the idea. Since the stripping of his mind, the bronze-haired boy's personality was closer to his big brother's then his old self, though he still retained a quieter demeanor then Emmett. Rosalie and Esme also agreed something had to be done to free them from the threats and protect the family. Dr. Cullen was the last to come around but after several hours of persuasion from Esme, he finally agreed that stopping the Volturi was the best way to safeguard his family. Then he and the rest of the Cullens began to do exactly what Aro had been concerned about, reaching out to their many contacts in the vampire world.

"Our presence here has caused enough damage." A throaty growl drew Carlisle's eyes over towards Leah, "Now, I know you're upset Leah but I didn't want Alice to know my decision before the rest of the family." He added bowing his head slightly. "So I used the fact that she can't have clear visions around you to keep my decision from her." Adding more misinformation about the limits to Alice's gift.

With her fists clenched tight, Leah pushed off the wall she had been leaning against, "fuck this shit! You fucking used me!" Her voice was full of fire as she spoke. Pausing at the door she looked over at Carlisle, "no wonder those Volturi ticks see you as a threat. You're just as fucking devious as they are."

Bella watched with wonder as the wolf woman stalked out of the house._ 'I guess after years of being angry it isn't hard to keep it up, even if it is an act.'_ Glancing over at Carlisle and his crestfallen expression, she couldn't tell if he was actually hurt by what Leah said or if he was acting. _'Either way, it was damn convincing.'_ She thought with an internal smile.

"I'm fine with you not wanting me to know before the others but you tricked Leah into staying here and that's just wrong." Alice stated bouncing off the couch and gliding over towards her him and titling her head so their eyes met. Gazing into his golden eyes she finally began to see a hint of fire inside the man. Letting her know that he had finally come to terms with taking this next step. "But as far as Bella and I leaving Forks, it's not going to happen, at least not yet."

Bella nodded her head in agreement as she too got up from the couch, "this is my home, Charlie's here and though I've been accepted at a few universities I haven't made up my mind to go or take a year or two off and travel with Alice."

"I don't have a problem leaving this mutt infested area," the beautiful blond muttered out, "in fact, I think it's time that Emmett and I go on another world wide honeymoon."

"So does that mean we're leaving?" The huge vampire asked scratching his head in confusion and looking at his wife. "I thought you were upset about it."

It took all of Rosalie's bitchiness not to roll her eyes at her mate, "yes we're leaving but of our own accord not because Carlisle made the decision." Glancing back at the elder vampire and then over at Esme who had finally gotten control of her giggling, "and we'll use the time away to decide whether we'll becoming back of not."

Even though she knew it wasn't real, Esme's face crumbled into despair even at the thought, "oh Rosalie," she breathed out her voice trembling with heartache.

Her reaction was perfect, almost too perfect because everyone had to forcibly control the urgent desire to stop the charade just to ease Esme's distress. Carlisle went over to his wife and pulled her into a hug and ran his fingers soothingly through her auburn hair.

"Shhh, it'll be alright," he murmured in her ear and then clearing his throat he continued in a louder voice. "Perhaps, with everything that has happened, a few months apart from each other would be best so we can all think what this family means to each of us."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Alice though her frozen heart was still constricted at Esme's sobs she still felt a hint of satisfaction knowing the seeds of Aro's downfall had been sown.

_(Scene shift- Time Shift: Three days later- Location: Near San Pedro Sula, Honduras)_

Dante had thought he had a full proof plan to evade capture. He had ditched his plane in Nicaragua and from there, traveled on foot using the thick rainforests of Central America to conceal his whereabouts. Yep, the French Canadian was had been feeling pretty confident about his strategy. So much so, that he decided to allow himself a bit of indulgence with a pretty native vampire girl with long curly chocolate locks. Letting his libido guide him was a colossal mistake.

Julita had wiggled her shapely ass invitingly towards Dante when her eyes landed on him. She knew exactly who he was having received a very detailed drawing of the wanted vampire. Leading him to her home was as easy as luring a human to her arms.

As he entered Julita's secluded home, Dante caught first the scent of another vampire and automatically tensed up, "whose here with you?" He demanded grabbing the smaller woman's arm.

"My girlfriend," she replied with ease, smiling up at him.

As she answered the soft sound of bare feet moving across the floor drew Dante's attention from the smaller woman and a statuesque golden haired goddess captured his crimson eyes. Venom pooled into his mouth as his eyes streamed over the scantily clad beauty and he released the Honduran woman's arm. The tall shapely woman was wearing a white lacy camisole top and khaki shorts that showed off her lovely long legs.

"I thought it would be nice if we all played together," Julita purred as she glided away from Dante and into the arms of the blond, nestling her face in between the woman's magnificent breasts.

Caressing the smaller woman's head with her right hand, while her left hand slid down and stroked woman's lower back, Rosalie smirked and said in a smoky sultry voice, "hmmm, did you bring someone home for us to play with Julita."

While Julita hummed in agreement, Dante smiled lecherously at the two women who were tenderly caressing each other. _'This is a dream,'_ he thought to himself licking his lips. His body reacting to the soft moans coming from both women as their hands wandered into more intimate areas.

"Do you want to watch first or join in?" Rosalie asked as her right hand had joined her left and pulled Juliet's tight skirt down. Her golden eyes camouflaged by dark brown contacts locked on to his crimson ones.

Dante didn't even register the contacts the blond was wearing since so many vampires wore then to blend in with humans. No, his attention was on the two women and their roving hands, "both," he answered as he unzipped his pants and slid his hand over his straining manhood.

With only a nod, Rosalie picked the smaller woman up by her shapely silk covered ass and cooed loudly as Julita wrapped her legs around her waist.

The erotic vision of the two women petting each and the scent of their arousal along with his own lustful desires clouded Dante's perceptions. He didn't notice the new scent in the room until it was too late.

"Damn," Emmett boomed out gazing at his wife and Julita as he grabbed Dante by the scruff of his neck with his right hand, "you two are always sooo damn hot together." Lifting the stunned vampire off his feet his hand still inside his pants, "I almost didn't want to interrupt but this piece of shit was ruining the moment." The huge vampire added shaking the smaller man like he was rag doll.

As Emmett treated Dante like he was a pompom two more vampires, one male and one female also entered the room. The wiry male was carrying ankle and wrist manacles in his hand and had a sly grin on his lips as he eyed the French Canadian. The two were a part of the same coven as Julita and had become good friends of the two Cullens over the decades.

"I can see why it would be hard to track him," the wiry male vampire said as he sniffed the air ignoring the flailing Dante. "The only scent I am picking up is ours. Emmett shall we?" Holding up the manacles in his hands as Juan asked his question.

Nodding the huge vampire knocked the struggling vampire to floor trying his best not to cause too much damage to the polished concert floor.

"He certainly was giving those hunting him a merry chase," Rosalie remarked as both she and Julita, who was no longer wrapped around her waist, observed her husband and Juan clap the irons on the French Canadian. "So wrapped in hunting you down they didn't realize that they were being hunted as well. It certainly made our task easier."

"They were **very** disappointing," Emmett grumbled out as he stepped away from the shackled vampire. "And I was sooo looking forward to fighting them and then it turned out to be a bummer of a fight."

"You…you took out the guards the Volturi sent after me?" Dante asked his face still planted on the floor was crunched in confusion. "Then why are you doing this me, eh?" Pulling against the specially treated irons.

Walking over to him Rosalie crouched down and grabbed him by his long hair and yanked his head back causing him to yelp in pain, "my sister made a promise and we're fulfilling it, with a bit of help from our friends, who have a most unique way of dispensing trash." She finished by slamming his face back into the floor.

"Sister?" He hissed out in pain and then it dawned on him who his captors were. His voice taking on a higher pitch as he continued, "look I was just doing what Aro told me to do. Please, you have to understand." Dante babbled out trying to find something that would spare him his existence, "I can help you go after the Volturi."

Hauling the man up, Emmett with a grand but fierce grin plastered on his face that sent chills down the French Canadian's spine said in a cheery voice, "my man, your life is over and now you get to be a part of an ancient sacrificial ritual that Juan tells me is something to see."

"Just like the Volturi, you're going to learn first hand always bet on Alice and never, ever mess, with our sister," Rosalie growled out softly.

Dante continued to beg for his life as his captors left Julita's abode and headed deep into the Honduran rainforest.

_(Scene shift-Location: Volturi's underground castle)_

Fingering the blue tourmaline, Taisa watched the flame on the silver candle dance in the air as her mind focused on speedy departure of Rosalie, Emmett and Edward from Forks. Not even seven hours after the family meeting and the three had left Forks. And now it was apparent that Carlisle and Esme were also about to depart. If Aro was pleased by the previous turn of events, the hybrid knew he would've been giddy at learning how rapidly things were moving.

Yet, the ancient wasn't there at the moment, he, his wife and several of the Volturi guard had left for their summer sojourn this time they had gone to Norway. The ancient hadn't wanted to go but his wife Sulpicia wasn't about to be denied her trip, not for something as trivial as the Cullens. So off they went on their two-week holiday, leaving a placid Marcus and a sadistic Caius in charge.

Hearing a soft shuffle from the hall, Taisa closed her eyes pushing the images of what was happening in Forks to the back of her mind. She knew Aro would send one to make sure she was still monitoring the Cullens, while he was away. The werecat didn't need to look or smell the hint of myrrh to know who was entering her room. By now she recognized the footsteps of the various Volturi guards and knew it was Felix.

"Get up," the powerful vampire demanded as he blew out the flame of the silver candle. "You won't be needing that for awhile now that Lord Aro is away and Lord Caius desires a bit of play time with you."

Popping her eyes open, Taisa shuddered slightly seeing the knowing leer on the giant vampire's lips as he glared at her.

_(Flashback)_

_Blinking back into consciousness, Taisa saw through blurry vision blood droplets decorating the stone floor beneath her feet. It was her blood but she knew deep within the cracks and crevasses there were old stains of blood that didn't belong to her. _

_Slowly, painfully she lifted her head and trembled as she took in Caius sitting in a high back chair staring at her with glowing blood red eyes. The ancient was in a foul mood, all because his brother Aro had changed his mind about going to Forks. _

"_Good your back." Caius announced his lips curling into a smirk. Standing up from the chair the ancient vampire glided over, "it's no fun when you blackout. I can't see your pupils dilate or hear your heart race and you know how much I enjoy that my dear mangy cat," his voice dripping with cruelty as he spoke. _

_Out of imaginary hope and desire to break free, Taisa yanked with tired muscles on the venom infused manacles that kept her restrained against the wall. Her naked form was a blueprint for someone being tortured. Cuts, contusions, burn marks and other abrasions covered the tawny skin. She ignored her tormenter and continued her useless battle for freedom._

_Caius grabbed Taisa hair and yanked her head back, "I'm talking to you, you filth ridden cur. Are you still muddled from our last session?" He asked with vicious grin. "Hmmm, perhaps I used too strong a voltage but I must say watching your body jerk and shudder was quite stimulating for me."_

_Taisa hissed in anger towards the ancient and snapped her teeth at him. _

_Slamming the woman's head against the wall with a loud thud, Caius snickered, "always defiant. Not like the others who always crumbled and begged for mercy, but of course you know I can't kill you. Aro wouldn't allow it because of your gift." He growled out. _

_Biting back the groan of pain the hybrid watched the sadistic vampire meander over to the table that his toys of torture were laid upon. _

"_Aro has grown lazy over the centuries, his teeth have grown dull." Caius began as he picked up and began to lovingly caress a cat o' nine tails with his thin fingers. Snapping the short fiendish whip against the table causing a loud crack to fill the room, "but my teeth are razor sharp and I am growing weary of his games." _

_With a cluck of his tongue the ancient dropped the whip back down on the table. As he lifted his head back up, Taisa's, stomach tightened in full out fear from the manically gleam in Caius's ruby orbs and the twist of his bloodless lips. _

"_Taisa," he sang out his voice saturated with malevolence as he walked up to her. "I want to see you dance again." _

_The werecat hissed, fangs flashing as she tried again to bite the cruel vampire but the collar and manacles stopped her inches away. _

"_Ah, poor filthy kitty can't attack and can't shift long enough without strangling yourself." Running his cold thin fingers over her naked body he leered at her, "perhaps, if your dance for me is pretty, I'll remove the collar."_

_Taisa wanted to pull away in revulsion from the ancient's hands, as he was touched her body but she could do nothing. Her stomach coiled in unholy fear as she heard a soft electronic hum fill the air. _

"_Hmmm," Caius snickered as he reached over and picked up a charging electric prod. "I promise to start at a lower voltage."_

_(End Flashback)_

As the recent memory flooded her Taisa tried to skitter away but Felix having anticipated this snared her before she could move away from him. Bypassing the collar, he grabbed her by the throat with his huge hands and hauled her off the floor.

The hybrid hissed and clawed at the vampire who only laughed at her efforts. Yanking on her long golden white mane of hair to keep her from biting him. As long as he kept her from sinking those fangs into him and unleashing her venom, he had no worries about her exertions. Taisa's venom wasn't deadly but it did have a rapid paralyzing agent, which always made Aro question her ancestry. He was sure there was more to her then just the amalgamating of human and werelion because of the venom's effect on vampires. It was another reason they kept her movements restricted.

"I bet you thought just because Lord Aro told Lord Caius to leave you alone that he would." The powerful vampire snorted as he carried the struggling hybrid. "Stupid cur. Lord Caius doesn't take orders from anyone, not even his brother, especially now," he whispered in her ear too low for any vampires nearby to hear.

_(Scene Shift-Location: Alice and Bella's cottage)_

As she came out of her vision, Alice blurred off the couch startling both Bella and Leah by her rapid departure out of the cottage. The vision, though enlightening, had enraged and sickened the petite vampire. Since puking was out of the question, she took her rage out on a large redwood tree, screaming her frustration to the sky as she hammered away.

For split second Leah and Bella stood in awe as they watched the petite vampire pounding the giant redwood. They had both reacted instantly and had raced out after Alice but still the destruction she had done within those seconds was amazing.

The last Bella had seen her pixie in such a state had been in Arizona and she was barely coherent to really see the fire that her lover could unleash. What she was witnessing now, made her truly appreciate how much hidden power was stored into that waiflike form.

"Bella, unless you want your home squashed by that tree, you have to stop her, now" Leah called out as she quickly analyzed the damage the petite vampire was doing to the tree trunk.

Nodding the mahogany-haired girl darted forward, ignoring the flying bark and wood chunks as she easily tackled her lover and held her tight. "It's okay baby, it's okay." Bella murmured over and over again rocking the now subdued but softly sobbing Alice in her arms.

Hearing Bella's sweet voice and feeling her caress was soothing Alice but she couldn't shake the last image of the vision from her mind. Taisa's bloody and broken body was sprawled on the stone floor with Caius standing over the hybrid sneering with pleasure. That was the image burnt into her mind.

Heaving a soft but deep sigh to settle her distraught emotions, Alice raised her head from Bella's right shoulder, her gaze landed on Leah and she sighed again but this time out of relief.

"Sorry," she whispered to the two women. "That last vision was extremely upsetting," taking another breath to try and push back the disturbing image. "But also informative," before either woman could speak she continued. "Apparently, Caius has been planning a coup d'état and he's putting it into action now that Aro in Norway."

"Wow," Bella said as she continued to stroke her lover. "That works for us. They'll be so busy fighting each other they won't see us coming." Nestling her cheek against Alice's, "so what upset you?" She asked gently.

"The way it was revealed," Alice answered trembling slightly from disgust. "The vision was of Caius gloating. Going on about how Aro's time as leader was done. Once rid of his brothers and their followers he would show the rest of the world the true strength of vampires." Closing her eyes she continued, "he was standing over Taisa's tortured body. There was blood everywhere. The vision ended with Caius telling Felix to dispose of her." Opening her eyes and looking up at the tall woman, "Leah that could've been you."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Leah absorbed the troubling information and nodded slightly, "shit." She mumbled out slowly. Even though she didn't know Taisa, her gut was twisting inside at the mere thought of what was going to happen to her. "When is this going to happen? Days from now?"

"No, hours," Alice breathed out her answer sadly. "We don't have time to set any traps like we did for the Volturi guard or Dante. Besides, unlike Central America, where Julita and her coven despise the Volturi, there's no one for us to contact in the viper's nest."

Bella chewed her bottom lip in anger. She had hoped, and though she realized it was probably one of those false hopes, they could've finally freed the hybrid from her imprisonment.

"If Aro doesn't kill him," Bella said in a brittle voice. "I'll show the sadistic bastard what real torture is and then let Emmett turn him into that Halloween prop, like he wanted to do with Jasper."

Deciding they needed to focus on what they could do as opposed to what they couldn't do, Alice remarked softly. "We'll adjust our plans accordingly. One way or another this is the end of the Volturi's rule."

**XXXXXXX**

**Boo asked a very good question why I didn't I have Jasper killed outright in chapter 10. There were a few reasons, one to demonstrate Bella's ability of stripping the mind, second though I didn't go into detail about Jasper's final demise, I wanted to touch on a few feelings while his body burned. And third I try to keep my word count around the same range for each chapter. I don't always succeed but I do try;~p**

**Thanks for reading and for reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

Just a reminder some of the characters are OOC to their original personalities. .

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**Author's note:** **I do apologize** **if this chapter is more disjointed then my norm. I had a rather disturbing event occur, which kind of splintered my being. Since then my mind has been a bit muddled but I didn't want to leave you all hanging, so I did the best I could. Hopefully, it isn't too terrible.**

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 12

_(Location a villa in Tuscany)_

The full moon's bright glow slipped in and out of the clouds filling Italian night sky scattering intermittent light into Alice and Bella's darkened room. Soft strands of a guitar strumming slid through the air encircling the two young women as they made love to each other. The two along with Leah and Edward were staying in the smaller villa he had rented near San Gimignano. The other villa, which was actually a defunct monastery, housed the rest of their group. Procuring the two villas on such short notice would've been neigh impossible, but with unlimited funds and an alluring personality like Edward, made it achievable.

It had been Alice's idea for the two separate living quarters. She knew being surrounded by so many vampires would be hard on Leah especially since Julita's coven fed on humans. As far as the petite vampire was concerned the less stress the better for everyone involved considering their next step.

It had been three days, soon to be the fourth day since Alice had the disturbing vision of Dante and Taisa. They had changed their plans and moved their timetable accordingly to the conflict between Aro and Caius. Any other time this would've been a haphazard decision but everyone, even Carlisle, agreed that moving quickly was the best alternative.

This moment though was, as they say, the calm before the storm, literally and figuratively. Before morning's dawn, a major weather front was going to hit the area. Bringing an all day deluge of rain to the countryside, perfect for vampires to move freely about during the day. The three women along with the rest of the Cullens, and Julita's coven would be entering the underground citadel of the Volturi.

With that undertaking still several hours away, Alice, Bella, Edward and Leah were finding other ways to preoccupy their minds before they had to get underway.

It wasn't the bronze-haired boy who was serenading the two lovers. He was playing games on his netbook, making up for lost time when before such activity was too juvenile for him to play. It was Leah, who was expertly playing soft jazz on the acoustic guitar. The fact that the wolf woman could even play the instrument had been a shock to Bella, but to play it so effortlessly had blown her away. Then again as she came to understand the reticent woman, she realized that underneath the bitchy exterior was a scarred but sensitive soul.

None of these thoughts were in Bella's mind at the moment; in truth she barely even registered the enchanting tunes being played. Her focus was entirely on the beautiful pixie whose tongue and fingers were playing their own magical tune on her body.

"You are mine Bella, my friend, my lover, my mate" the petite vampire purred into her lover's ear before nibbling lightly on the delicate shell. She loved the girl's dainty ears, but then again she loved everything about Bella. "I love everything about you. Your gentleness, your protectiveness, your love for me. I adore the feel of your body, when we cuddle and when we make love."

Throughout her declarations, Alice continued her physical caressing and watched as Bella's eyes began to swirl darker with growing desire.

Alice kissed her way down her lover's body, pausing at her breasts gently biting and playing with the perked nipples, causing Bella to arch upwards wanting more. Her pixie rewarded as she bestowed loving attention on each one sucking and playing with each hardened peak.

The petite vampire's right hand's fingers feathered down her lover's firm stomach and began brushing back and forth along Bella's pubic hair.

Bella groaned with pleasure as her pixie's gracefully fingers slid into her moist folds, fingering as if she was a fine instrument, causing her hips to buck to the touch. "Sweet Jesus," she moaned out as her hips jutted forward pushing Alice's fingers into her.

God, what her pixie could do to her. Alice knew exactly what tempo would drive her to delicious ecstasy. Then the first surge hit her, pushing down, the inner muscles contracting hard on Alice's fingers, a growl of delight pushed out from Bella as the orgasm hit. Yet, with in seconds of that one, Bella felt a more powerful torrent gush through as her pixie's thumb stroked her clit expertly.

"Fuck," she cried out grabbing and digging her fingers into the petite vampire's back muscles as every fiber of her being climaxed a second time.

As Alice slid her fingers free she hummed softly, "sweetie, your body belongs to me, every gorgeous inch of it. I love you Bella"

Before being changed into a vampire, she had found those possessive sentiments to be not only stifling but exasperating, at least when Edward of old and Jake had expressed those thoughts. But now it was different. Perhaps it was because she was still a newborn and more primal in nature because the forceful declaration made Bella, whose body was still tingling, quiver even more with delight.

Pulling her pixie tight to her body, Bella crooned, "I love you too baby." Releasing her intense hold on her lover she brushed her fingers along Alice's back bringing forth a purr from her lover. "I've never been good at expressing my feelings. The words get tangled and sometimes lost by the time they reach my mouth, but." Feathering her fingers through Alice's short silky tresses the young woman continued. "Being with you, loving you is magical because you, my pixie, make my frozen heart clench with such joy that I can feel it ache at the mere thought of not having you near."

Lifting her head up, Alice gazed into her lover's eyes smiling deeply. "You," she began as she dropped light kisses on Bella's lips, "express yourself beautifully. And I will always be near you for eternity."

_(Scene shift-Time shift-Location: Tunnels under the Volturi's Castle)_

Screams mixed with the sound of bodies impacting with each other as well as with stone reverberated through the neglected tunnel sending out plumes of dirt. Alice knew they were nearing their objective. Soon she, Bella and the others would be entering the main royal chamber of the Volturi's castle. Any other time, she was sure their covert entry wouldn't have possible but the two factions were too intent on what they were doing, to be aware of what was coming towards them out of the shadows.

Walking through the darkened passageway, Alice had no trouble seeing. They were following Carlisle who had learned from Marcus, about a few other entrances into the Volturi castle, besides the main one. After Jasper's demise, the petite vampire had been noticing changes in the elder vampire's demeanor, which truly came apparent just before they entered the hidden entryway.

_(Flashback)_

_Gazing at his family, Leah and Julita's coven, Carlisle remarked quietly. "Just a reminder the tunnels here are very old and it is doubtful they are in good repair. Marcus revealed this area to me but that doesn't mean Aro or Caius are unaware of it, but at the time it seemed to be Marcus's secret." Casting his eyes over to Emmett, "uh they also have a low ceiling. I had to keep my head bent most of the time."_

"_So you're like saying I've got to be either hunched over like Quasimodo or crawl around on my knees," the huge vampire grumbled out. "Hey, as long as I get to kick some butt," glancing over at Alice._

_She nodded her head yes, "though the number of the guards has decreased, there are still some on both sides who are still fighting." _

"_Then I'm good with crawling around on my knees," Emmett replied with a face splitting grin._

"_Of course you are dear," Rosalie said patting her husband's cheek with a smirk. _

"_All right, with what we know so far," Carlisle began tilting his head slightly. "Aro is losing this battle without Chelsea to influence the guards loyalty, so our main target will probably be Caius and his surviving group."_

"_I bet Aro's still shi…" Bella began and then stopped seeing Esme's arched eyebrow at her choice of words. "Er…uh wetting his pants over her abandoning him."_

"_Yes, apparently her gift was the main thing keeping most of the guards loyal to him," the elder vampire nodded in agreement. "It is rather hearting to learn that she along with a few others are with Marcus but staying out of it. Yet, as much as I respect Marcus, it doesn't mean we can trust him not to come back and throw himself into the fray." Taking a deep unneeded breath before continuing, "so trust no one. And no matter what it takes," his golden eyes landed on Bella. "Protecting our group comes first, we'll settle everything else once our victory is assured." _

_(End Flashback)_

'_Jasper must've been manipulating Carlisle's feelings,'_ the petite vampire pondered as the man signaled with his hand that they had reached their destination. Instead of the sad expression she had been expecting, Alice saw only one of grim determination on Carlisle's face, _'I've never seen him this way before.' _

Glancing at first Emmett and then Bella she could see their eyes sparkling with anticipation as they waited. They were waiting on Serena a member of Julita's coven. The woman was gifted with extraordinary hearing. She could hear a mouse breathe when she used her gift and right now Serena was listening to what the others couldn't hear.

"There are only four pairs who are physically fighting," the young woman whispered in a light and airy voice. "One male is screaming, it sounds like Aro but he is not being touched. I recognize Caius's cackling."

"It would appear Jane has survived," Edward grimaced slightly remembering quite well what the young female had done to him.

Bella laid a hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed softly, "well you don't have to worry about her hurting you like that again Edward."

Nodding slightly and giving his ex-girlfriend a grateful smile the young man swallowed back the memories and refocused his thoughts to the task at hand.

"I can hear the shifting of at least five other pairs of feet and groans from eleven others, those ones are unable to move at this point," the young woman said continuing after the soft interruption.

"Then we go," Carlisle, replied quietly. "But remember, even those who are fighting against Caius group might just switch and beginning fighting us as well."

Alice observed Carlisle, place his hand on the wall and gave a gentle shove. A section of the thick stonewall pivoted outwards with only the slightest of scrapping sounds. She remembered that her father had said the tunnel lead to an antechamber that was adjacent to Marcus's living quarters.

'_There was no way in hell that our combined scents could be missed now,'_ the petite vampire thought as she along with the others made their way into the smaller area. _'Especially, with Leah's wolf scent.'_

Smiling she glanced at the gray wolf who was trying to dislodge some of the dirt from her fur. It seemed rather ironic to Alice that the two were in the Volturi castle. Exactly what Aro and Caius wanted but certainly not under the terms they had desired.

"Shall give our regards to the ones who started all this?" Alice asked softly with a twinkle in her eye.

Bella's lips curled into a wicked smile, "hell yes," she answered quietly at the same time as Leah flashed a wolf smile revealing a nice set of fangs.

With a burst of speed the group took off with the three women leading the way.

_(Scene shift-Slight Time shift-Location: Royal Chamber)_

It was a damn good thing that over the centuries the Volturi castle had been reinforced to contain sound and withstand vampire strength. Or those who dwelled above ground would've been terrified that the demons of hell were seeking entrance to the land of the living. Various body parts; chunks of marble, concrete and tiles were strewn all over the cavernous chamber and more debris was being added as the fighting continued.

When Jane saw Alice and Bella blurring into the chamber, she immediately stopped her mental assault on Aro and focused her attack on the pretty petite vampire. The sadistic girl had developed an instant loathing towards Alice in her icy heart when she and Bella came to save Edward. Of course, Jane would never admit that those feelings sprung from jealousy towards the amber-eyed girl. To do so would mean that she in someway felt intimated by or inferior to Alice and that couldn't possibly be true. So instead of dwelling on any of those feeling she pictured the spiky haired beauty withering on the floor in agony and giggled at the idea.

Hearing the demonic snicker that escaped Jane's lips, Alice only smiled in return as she charged the girl. Seeing the sadistic girls' expression change to outraged shock the petite vampire took complete advantage of the moment. Doing a cartwheel and using the floor as a springboard, she did a splendid back flip. With lighting speed Alice pulled out of her summersault and kicked Jane fully in the torso sending the girl crashing into the wall behind her.

In a fluid move that would've made a gymnastic coach scream with delight, the petite vampire stuck her landing and without missing a step she darted towards the stunned girl. "I'm afraid," Alice began as she crashed her knee into Jane's breastbone. "You're going to have to fight without your gift." Grinding her knee deep into the girl's chest, her obsidian eyes glittering, "somehow, I don't think you've practiced **those** skills quite as often as I have."

The raven-haired pixie wasn't wrong about the sadistic woman's lack of physical combat training. Sure she participated a bit in hand-to-hand dueling but Jane would always slipped back to using her gift pretty quickly into the session.

Jane squealed in pain from her sternum cracking. She almost sighed with relief when she felt Alice's knee leave her chest but that was short lived, because within milliseconds she felt the those knees crushing down on her biceps and immobilizing her arms. She tried to buck the pixie off but the searing pain in her chest and arms hindered the effort.

As Alice wrapped her fingers around her throat, absolute terror pulsed through Jane, a feeling she had never experienced once she became a vampire. "I don't want to die," she whined out in a trembling voice.

"I wonder how many have said those exact words to you over the centuries?" The petite vampire hissed back curling her fingers tighter. "Only to have your laughter echoing in their ears as response to their pleas. I saw the thrill you felt while you tortured Edward and the anticipated gleam in your eyes when Aro asked you to use your gift on Bella." Leaning down her lips brushing against Jane's left ear, Alice whispered. "You had no remorse for what you did to my brother only anger that you couldn't do the same to my Bella."

And Jane could see there was no compassion in Alice's angelic face when the petite vampire lifted her head away from her ear. No, there was just a cold and pitiless expression gracing the beautiful vampire features. It was also the last image Jane carried away in her mind as Alice without making a sound tore the woman's head off in one quick jerk.

_(Scene Shift)_

All around her Bella caught glimpses of the others fighting. Everyone of their crew was handling their opponents; if not effortlessness at least they seemed to be standing on their own. With her newborn strength as well as her gift Bella was the back up if anyone appeared to need assistance. It had been a precaution that Alice had suggested to her, one that had been whispered during the night in between times of their lovemaking. They both knew that even if she was engaged in a physical battle it would easy for her to dispense her foe and go to the aid of another.

Bella was in the process of finishing off one of the guards when she had to dodge the duo of Emmett and Felix as the two men tussled each other around the room. Their hits to each other thundered through the room nearly drowning out the other sounds of battle. It was easy for her to tell that Emmett, though several fissures had opened on his face, was having a damn good time by the huge grin gracing his lips.

A small smile touched the mahogany-haired girl as she leaped on another foe and saw out of the corner of her eye, Rosalie completely overpowering a female vampire guard. It was the first time Bella had actually seen the gorgeous blond fight. When the statuesque woman had fought the wolves her eyes were only on studying Jasper. Whistling softly she decided Rosalie was absolutely terrifying in her controlled but brutal attacks on the other woman.

Bella 's thoughts weren't on the male vampire she was now tearing to pieces but on the sensations tickling her skin. Prickling heat countered the wave of numbing cold that had first touched her bringing forth a sort of warm swaddling effect to her flesh. Just like with Jasper, the energy continued to accumulate on her body. Oddly enough Bella immediately perceived that the charges were from Jane and Alec's abilities that were encasing her.

Standing up she scanned the area trying to find the evil twins, only to see Edward and Alice dispatched the two. _'Now, what do I do?'_ Bella pondered silently. Then a tiny twinkle gathered in her ink black eyes, _'hmmm, I wonder? Where is Caius?' _

As she visually searched for the ancient Bella noted that there was a dwindling in the combatants. The only ones still skirmishing were Esme, Julita and Emmett but she figured the last one was because the big vampire was just playing with Felix now. Seeing that Esme didn't need her, Bella kept looking for Caius but couldn't find him anywhere. Then her eyes landed on Aro, who was lying on his back on the floor amongst the rubble, struggling to move.

A predatory smile formed on her lips, "it seems you are nothing without Chelsea twisting everyone to your whim." Bella whispered knowing he could hear her even from that distance. Her eyes raked over the ancient who was still recovering from Jane's assault. "You had her twist me, my emotions so I would hurt those I love as well as myself. Everyone has just been a toy for you to play with, well Aro, it's time for this toy to strike back."

With her eyes never leaving the ancient, Bella flicked her wrist ever so slightly. She wasn't sure if the energy wrapping around her would interact with Aro, since it wasn't his but the smirking woman was willing to give it a try. Besides, if the discharge had no effect, she'd just go with the old standby and rip him to pieces…slowly.

Hearing the rasp of pain spew out of Aro's lips, Bella lips quirked into a small smile, "well I guess that answers that question." She remarked lightly, her voice laced with satisfaction.

"Bella."

The young woman glanced away from the ancient and looked towards the voice that called her, "yes Carlisle?" She asked gazing at the man who was doing triage on Juan.

"Let Aro understand just how much pain he has caused your family." The elder Cullen said evenly as his eyes trailed from her to the whimpering ancient. "Then we'll shove his cruel ancient carcass into the incinerator with the others."

Taken slightly aback by his remark, it took her a few seconds to respond, "of course." Flitting over to the ancient, "I'll show this bastard," reaching down she grabbed Aro by his throat hauling him upwards, her eyes blazed into his. "All the pain we went through." Her beast growled deeply as she dug her fingers deeply into Aro's flesh. "Especially to me and Alice."

If the energy that had accumulated around Bella could've been seen it would've shown that it started flowing from her to Aro as soon has her fingers latched onto his throat. But the widening of his eyes and the hiss of agony was testament enough that he was experiencing the energy spilling on and through him. It was like a slow burning acid seeping from her fingers, melting the flesh around his throat and streaming into his body.

Through slit eyes, Bella observed the ancient open his mouth and burble out nonsensical sentences, which made her smirk, "like the new trick? Pretty awesome, huh? Bet your wishing you hadn't messed with those I loved or with me. Hey, maybe having Chelsea screw with my mind like you did, not only pulled out my darker self," grabbing his right hand with her left one, releasing cracking and snapping sounds as she rotated his wrist until it popped off. "Who by the way is one nasty motherfucker, but maybe created this new aspect to my gift as well."

His body already writhing in distress, Aro barely registered the removal of his wrist. It had been nearly a millennium since the leader of the Volturi had even remotely come close to experiencing all the unbearable pain he had this day. He was nearly senseless, really only comprehending the pain from the energy that seemed to be feeding off of him.

"I can still hear Alice's soul shattering cry echoing in my mind," Bella whispered to the incoherent vampire. "Of course, she's forgiven me and…" sighing softly, "perhaps with time I can forgive myself." Dropping Aro to the rubble strewn floor, she stomped her foot down on his kneecap, shattering it from the impact. "And perhaps," tilting her head to look down at him. His face locked in an expression of terror, "with your demise I, with my Alice's help, can heal what you did to me."

Pointing a finger at him she unleashed another surge of energy through him and then she soundly kicked the broken vegetative ancient. Sending Aro careening into the nearest stonewall causing it to fracture in several places from the collision. Knowing the he wasn't going anywhere; Bella was about to go look for her Alice when she picked up the scent of more vampires.

"Carlisle, I think reinforcements have arrived." She called out pointing towards the main entrance.

"Marcus," the elder breathed out. "I hope he'll be reasonable. Emmett finish up with Felix, I'd prefer you be free when they get here."

"You got it. He's pretty much done in anyway," the huge vampire said with a smirk before ripping beleaguered Felix's head off.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked scanning the room for her pixie.

"Went after your pretty mutt who was chasing Caius," Julita supplied as she dropped the arms of the vampire she had been fighting.

"They'll be fine Bella," Carlisle said casting his eyes towards the young woman. "And just in case Marcus isn't here for a peaceful tête-à-tête, it would be best for you remain here with us."

"Yeah, I know," Bella answered with a small smile touching her lips. Indeed she had no worries about her pixie's safety or Leah's for that matter. "I just know she hates to miss a party."

_(Scene Shift)_

All images of conquest fell apart for Caius the moment he saw Alice, Bella and Leah come charging into the royal chamber. Memories of his near death flooded his mind bringing along with it the deep phobia he had of werewolves. Leah's wolf form was sooo much bigger then any werewolf he had encountered that he nearly came undone seeing the pony sized gray wolf running directly towards him. Knowing he would have no help from any of the guards the ancient did the only thing he could do and sped away from the chamber.

It was easy for Leah recognize Caius from the detailed drawing Alice had made of the ancient. His face was emblazoned in her mind. As she gave chase, the wolf woman could smell the fear enveloping the ancient vampire and it made her snout wrinkle more. She had been struggling to maintain her composure around the human drinking vampires. Their scent was not only much more sickening then those of the Cullens; it was driving her wolf into a near frenzy to attack. And now Leah could let go, let her wolf take charge and hunt down the bloodsucking tick that had wanted to torture her and seek revenge for Taisa.

Following his smell, the wolf woman moved swiftly but cautiously through the underground castle. _'Damn, this place is a fucking maze,'_ Leah thought with a snarl as she continued through the twisting corridors. _'Where the hell is this bastard going?'_

Being underground made it hard to figure out her orientation but it was easy to tell they were moving away from the center of the castle. A part of her worried that he was heading towards a tunnel like the one they had entered from and that would be bad. The one thing Leah didn't want was to get caught in such an area that would limit her freedom of movement.

A feeling, a shadow, or something like that seemed to caress her soul, causing the wolf woman to pause in her chase. Cocking her head, Leah stood stock-still intently tuning her senses to the surrounding areas, _'what is that? Crap, I wonder if there are some more bloodsuckers down this way? Come on, Leah, you'd smell them if there were more,' _dismissing the notion instantly.

Then she heard the soft scrape of someone running, someone other the Caius because this was coming from behind her. As she turned, Leah caught the scent and recognized immediately that it was Alice's. It didn't take long for the petite vampire to make her appearance around the corner.

Shaking her head and snorting softly as she took in the smaller woman's appearance, _'how the fuck does she do that?'_ Except for some dirt and a small tear in her blouse, there wasn't any real evidence that Alice had just been in a death struggle with Jane. _'Hell, my fur's matted with dirt and dust, and all I've done is run around.'_

"What?" Alice asked lifting an eyebrow at Leah's reaction. "I'm just that good," smiling impishly.

Leah would've rolled her eyes but being in her wolf form made that option impossible so she just huffed out a bit of air and headed down the corridor, with Alice running by her side.

"I never reached this part of the castle when we here before," Alice remarked as they turned another corner. "Place is a damn labyrinth. I wouldn't be surprised to find the Minotaur wandering lost in here."

A shrill cry cascaded down the corridor, it was Caius but in Leah's opinion it was perhaps the girliest scream she had heard in a long time, whether from a male or a female. The screech removed all cautious traveling from the two women as they surged forward.

Their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from the shocking sight before them. Taisa, who was they assumed dead, was latched on Caius's back her teeth and claws tearing away at his throat and chest. Admittedly, the hybrid looked like hell. Her mane of white golden hair was a tangled mess and her emaciated body was covered in a mixture of crystalline dust and dried blood.

There was also a hint of feral madness in her citrine eyes as she tore into the ancient. Quite understandable really, since Felix had dumped her in the drying pit where they discarded the humans after their feasted on them. The cavernous tomb was filled with minerals that not only desiccated the remains it also reduced smell of decaying flesh. But none of that diminished the nightmare effect it had on Taisa, who had finally managed to dig her way out, her blood ravaged hands were testament to how long it took for her to escape the tomb.

As much as Caius liked to think of himself as a fighter when in fact, he was more like a general, ordering the guards into battle while he stayed safely ensconced away from the battlefield. The only killing he had participated in of late was of the humans they fed upon. It had been decades since he had fought a vampire and centuries since he had taken on a werewolf. A fight he had nearly died from, which created his deep phobia of them. It was this fear that froze him into non-action when Taisa made her initial surprise attack.

Finally, Caius's was able to gather some of his wits and though his upper right side was growing numb from the hybrid's venom he was still able to grab her with his left hand and yank her off his back.

It only took seconds for Leah and Alice to shake off the shock and as Caius was tossing Taisa aside, Leah launched herself at him. Seeing the huge gray wolf diving towards him, the ancient let out another shrilly screech just before her powerful jaws snapped down on his throat.

Instead of hitting the wall, the hybrid had been caught by Alice who made even a saving leap look artistic as she snagged Taisa into her arms. Landing gracefully on her feet the petite vampire hugged the werecat to her body.

"You're safe," she cooed softly into the woman's ear. "You won't have to suffer anymore," making soothing circles on the woman's back with her thumb.

Alice examined Taisa who had lost consciousness, while Leah used her massive paws and teeth to rip Caius to pieces.

'_She barely bigger then my Bella,'_ she thought with a sigh. _'Except for the fresh wounds on her hands, the rest seem to be healing. Now about this damnable thing.'_ Fingering the collar around the werecat's throat, she found the seam and having to apply all her strength the petite vampire finally severed the band in half. "No wonder you couldn't get it off yourself," she murmured, tossing the repugnant metal aside.

Having finished with Caius, Leah shifted into her human form, ignoring the few scratches on her body she walked over to the two. Releasing the clip to the pouch that was wrapped around her stomach Leah pulled out her change of clothes. Quickly slipping into her t-shirt and shorts, the tall woman squatted down to study the werecat.

"Shit, she's a tiny thing. For some reason I thought she'd be tall like me, but I guess there is a different between my people and these werecreatures." Leah remarked as she stroked Taisa's downy soft cheek, brushing off some of the crystalline dust. "Is she going to be okay?" .

"From what I understand, werecreature's human form doesn't change too much, kind of like vampires. As to her wounds, they're healing, I don't smell any infection but she is extremely exhausted, dehydrated and malnourished," Alice answered succinctly. "Being a werecat, I think she'll be fine but it would be best for Carlisle to examine her, after we get her cleaned up a bit."

Nodding her head, "yeah, I don't know what this shit is but I can feel it sucking the moisture out of my skin. I'll carry her so you can have freedom to move." The wolf woman said and scooped Taisa into her arms and stood up.

Glancing up at the tall woman Alice smiled, "I'll be your…" she halted as a vision interrupted her. After a few minutes she began speaking again. "Hmmm, that's good, it seems Marcus is more diplomatic then his brothers. He didn't come here to fight, well with us that is, anyway he and Carlisle will be settling things between our covens."

"So we can get the fuck out of here, because my wolf is still itching to go after every last one of them for what they've done to us and to her," Leah growled as she shifted Taisa in her strong arms.

Laying a calming hand on the tall woman's arm, "we'll depart as quickly as possible. I don't think Bella or I for that matter, we'll be able to censor ourselves for too long either."

Nodding her head, "alright if we've time let's take care of her and then blow this fucking popcycle stand."

"Agreed," Alice said with a smile.

Leaving the room and Caius body, though Alice would've loved to watch the ancient's body burn, she knew Marcus would take care of it. All she wanted to do was get back to Bella and her family so they could leave as quickly as possible.

**XXXXXXX**

**Happy Halloween:~D**

**Thanks to all of you for reading and for the reviews. I can't promise when the next and perhaps final chapter will be but hopefully not too long a wait. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone.

Just a reminder some of the characters are OOC to their original personalities. .

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

**A/N:** This is the final chapter of this story and like the last chapter it might be a bit disjointed. Even though my life is slowly getting back on track, my creative muse is still struggling.

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 13

The atmosphere in the demolished chamber was already tense but when Alice and Leah, who still cradled the unconscious Taisa, entered the room it soared. The two young women as they had washed away the blood and crystalline dust from the hybrid had stared at six-century's worth of scars. Seeing, touching the damaged flesh beneath the near translucent downy coat rekindled their furor that had calmed down after the decimation of Caius.

Alice's eyes were jet black and her movement was less fluid when the three joined the others. Memories of her own three-year captivity inundated her while bathing the werelion. From placement of many of the scars, the petite vampire could tell that Taisa had suffered sexual torture as well as the physical torture she had seen in her vision. It didn't matter if it had only been Caius doing the torturing, which she highly doubted; as far as Alice was concerned they were all culpable.

Leah's body was trembling with rage and she felt like her head was being crushed in a vice grip. As the three had drawn closer to the chamber, the stinking odor of the all the human drinking ticks invaded her nostrils; the wolf inside her was clawing to be free. The wolf in her wanted to kill all of ticks for hurting Taisa. It was taking everything in her not to shift, because logically she knew it would be the worst action she could take.

Several members of Marcus's group began to snarl and flash their teeth when they smelled Leah and saw Taisa in her arms. Not a brilliant reaction on their part since they were outnumbered and outgunned so to speak because of Bella's abilities.

"Enough!" Marcus ordered over the growling response from the Cullen group. "Carlisle and I've come agreeable terms and I will not have any of you ruining it, by being idiots." _'Besides the fact that they can destroy us easily.'_ He added silently as his eyes landed on Aro vegetative form and he shuddered slightly.

As Marcus rebuked his group Bella, who had been glaring at Chelsea, glided over to her lover and Leah. Immediately forgetting her animosity she focused on Alice and Leah, who she could tell was extremely close to bursting into her wolf. She blinked several times at the bundled unconscious Taisa, but decided to put those questions on the back burner. Bella was astonished at the anger roiling from the two women. Of the three, it was usually newborn Bella who needed soothing to keep her temper under control, but not this time.

"Babe?" She queried gently and laid a soothing hand on her lover's arm and glancing quickly at the wolf woman. "Leah?"

"We need to leave **now**," Alice hissed out. Her eyes flashed from Bella to Leah over to Marcus and his group and then back to her lover.

"Yes, I think it would be wise for us to adjourn," Carlisle remarked seeing the strain on the two women to contain their beasts.

"And you are planning on taking Taisa with you?" Marcus asked there was no malice in his tone just curiosity.

"Yes," Leah growled out low as she clutched the hybrid possessively.

Esme had drifted over to the group and as much as she wanted to lay a stilling hand on the wolf woman she held back fearing it would only send Leah over the edge. Alice had shared the vision of Taisa's torture and she was in full agreement with getting the hybrid away from those that had tormented her.

"Do you think she can handle being in the outside world?" Athenodora asked gazing at Leah a hint of concern in her crimson orbs. Ironically, out of all the vampires, she whose husband brutalized the werecat had in fact the most compassion for her. "Aro never allowed her to leave once she was contained and that was over six hundred years ago."

"Athenodora has a point," Marcus said smiling slightly at the other ancient. She had been the one to twig him to his brother's plan and he admired her for going against Caius even if he was her mate. "Taisa will be worse then a fish out of water."

"No, I don't think so," Esme replied her voice as gentle as a loving hug. "Alice, my dear, why don't you and Bella guide Leah out and the rest of us will follow."

With a terse nod, the petite vampire tugged lightly on Leah's arm to get her moving again, "we'll be waiting outside." Alice bit out as they negotiated around Marcus's group keeping as far from them as they could.

Just before they entered the hall to head out Chelsea glided over to them, "Bella," the young woman began in her fluted voice, ignoring the low growl from all three women. "I want you to understand what I did to your mind while you were transforming was on orders from Aro. Unlike Jane, I didn't take a perverse thrill in what I did to you. Hate me, despise me but it was basic survival instincts for myself and to protect my mate. No one defied Aro, no one."

Though a part of Bella wanted to unleash on the woman, another part of her grudgingly accepted the admission from Chelsea. She didn't look at the woman; Bella just nodded her response before slipping quickly away.

_(Scene Shift-Slight Time Shift)_

'_Being a vampire certainly takes the worry about being in a car going way too fast on a rain slicked narrow road,'_ Bella thought with a smile as Alice drove them back to the villa they were staying.

She knew racing down the road at excessive speed was something all the Cullens did except perhaps for Esme and Carlisle. Yet, right now, she was sure that Alice's agitation had also helped her foot push down harder on the gas pedal. A small frown threatened to touch her lips as she thought back to when Carlisle caught up to them adding to her pixie's furor.

After he did a quick examination of Taisa, he told them the hybrid would be fine and that according to Athenodora her slipping into a healing coma wasn't unusual. All they needed to do once she regained consciousness was give her plenty of liquids and food to replenish her body's energy. His tone had been calm as he spoke but it didn't have a soothing effect on Alice. The petite vampire just pressed her lips together and nodded before walking in the direction to where their rental was parked.

Thankfully, driving at breakneck speeds seemed to be having a soothing effect on her pixie but Bella couldn't say the same thing for Leah, who was clutching the unconsciousness Taisa in her arms. Glancing in the rearview mirror she smiled in sympathy towards the tall woman whose eyes slammed tight as her lover deftly shot their car around a slower moving one.

"It won't be much longer Leah." Bella said soothingly. "Alice just wants to get back quickly."

"No fucking kidding, at this rate we'll be in Switzerland in no time," the taller woman grumbled as she forced herself not to bury her face into Taisa's hair. "Shit, Alice, I'm all for getting as far from that place, as fast as possible, but damn, girl you don't need to break any speed records doing it."

"Leah, in all my years of driving, I've never been in an accident and I'd say we're heading more towards Austria at the moment," Alice chimed with a giggle as she steered around another car.

"Trust me, you'll learn that laws regarding speeding is just a silly concept when you hang with vampires," Bella added with her own giggle seeing the taller woman blanch as Alice not slowing down turned off the main road. "And as long as two tires remain on the road everything is fine."

"Oh please, I've never…" Alice began then scrunched her nose slightly in thought. "Hmmm, okay there was the time in Monte Carlo but that was ages ago it was a mixture of car and road not my driving ability or how fast I was going…well not much."

Hearing the teasing tone in the petite vampire's voice Leah snorted but her come back stayed in her throat when she heard a slight growl from Taisa. "It's okay you're safe now." Their bodies shifted slightly as Alice banked the car around a curve, "well…" shaking her head slightly. "Relatively speaking, what with speed demon Alice at the wheel."

Whipping her head to the side and sticking her tongue out, Alice teased out in a creaky voice. "Humph, I've been driving for nearly ninety years, missy and we're here safe and sound." She added easing the car to a stop in front of their villa.

"Thank god," Leah murmured as she hurriedly opened the backdoor and scooted out as quickly as she could while holding Taisa in her arms.

Earning another humph from Alice and a round of giggles from Bella, who remembered what it was like for her when she had been human, "hell at least you were able to walk right away. I remember one time I had to sit in the car for several minutes because my knees were shaking so hard."

"Oh, please," the petite vampire, remarked with an exaggerated sigh towards Leah who was leaning against the car before turning towards her lover. "And sweetie as far as your knees quaking it had nothing to do with my driving but your fear of shopping."

"Well," Bella began with a wry grin as she grabbed her pixie's hand and pulled Alice to her. "Shopping with you was pretty scary." Leaning down she nuzzled her lover's neck, "but that was when I was human. Of course, shopping with you is still daunting but at least I've my newborn strength to keep up with you."

Purring softly from her lover's attention to her neck, Alice ran her fingers through the silky locks and whispered, "and trust me baby, you're sooo going to need all your newborn strength in the coming days, because when we get back we're going shopping."

Bella wanted to protest half teasingly and half seriously the idea of shopping once they returned to the states but her mind was turning to mush. All because of her pixie's delicate digits that were threading through her hair and down her back making her hum with delight.

Rolling her eyes, Leah could only shake her head in amusement at the two lovebirds crooning to each other. They were the epitome of new love and it was sweet but like anything sweet too much of it was kind of sickening. And it was motivating enough for her to push off the car, now that her body had recovered from the drive and head into the villa with Taisa.

Much like when she encountered Alice, really not so long ago, the wolf woman was perplexed by her actions towards the hybrid, in fact more so. From the moment she learned of Taisa, Leah felt compelled to rescue her, to free her and now, well now, all she wanted to do was shield the hybrid from well, everything.

Feeling Taisa lift her head from her shoulders and shift her body, Leah offered up a reassuring smile, "hey, it's okay, you're safe with us."

So many thoughts, feelings from emotional to physical were charging through Taisa right now and the hybrid was sure it would consume her if not for the wolf woman holding her. Taisa couldn't vocalize her words but like shapeshifters, ailuranthropes could also communicate telepathically but unlike the wolves, werecats had to establish the mind linkage. Placing her hands on the wolf woman's cheeks caressing them tenderly, Taisa locked her eyes on the espresso brown one's gazing gently at her.

Leah was amazed she was able to keep standing as she fell into those huge citrine eyes making her heart skip erratically inside her chest. Trickles of electricity seemed to be flowing and jangling her nerve endings growing stronger the longer their eyes stayed connected.

"_So beautiful,"_ Taisa's voice softly whispered into Leah's mind.

Leah's mouth plopped open in surprise. She wasn't sure what was more shocking hearing Taisa's voice, which was like liquid silk, in her mind or being told she was beautiful with such reverence. Either one was pretty shocking but she was leaning more towards hearing the dulcet tones in her mind when she was use to the harsher texture of male voices.

"Damn, this is different." Leah mumbled truthfully out loud earning an unseen glance from Alice and Bella.

"_I so wanted to speak with you and this link is the only way you'll be able understand me,"_ the werecat continued with a hint of insecurity ringing in her voice. Taisa was scared, no actually terrified of being alone in the strange fast moving world but mostly by being rejected by the beautiful wolf woman whom she so wanted to be with. _"I…I can break the link. My mama, before she was killed, taught me how to and…and I…I cannot hear your thoughts because of who I am." _

"Hey, it's okay." Leah giving the woman a reassuring smile. "It's just I'm so use to boys chattering away in my head that you caught me by surprise is all. A good surprise though," chuckling softly. "Look how about we go inside, before it starts to rain and uh get you some food and drink."

A comprehending expression settled both on Alice and Bella's faces. Since they both knew Leah wasn't a nut, they had both separately come to the conclusion that Taisa was using some form of telepathy to communicate. Hanging around supernaturals, really did help prepare one for what others might of found odd.

Relief washed across Taisa entire body. _"Thank you,"_ the werecat replied closing her eyes again. _"But perhaps later we can come back outside, it has been so long since I've touched the earth."_

"Hell, once you're feeling better," she paused feeling several fat raindrops plop down on her. "You can dance in the rain like Gene Kelly."

"I never learned how to dance, but I wouldn't mind being in the rain."

"Well, I'm not great at dancing myself but maybe Alice can teach you, I hear she's a fine dancer."

"I'm an exceptional dancer," Alice chimed in as she did a few quick dances steps before ending with a lovely pirouette to prove her point

Letting loose an appreciative whistle, Bella cracked a smile, "is that something you did when you were a Folies Bergere dancer?"

Smirking slightly and shaking her head, "no sweetie. That's just a little warm exercise, perhaps later I'll show you one of my routines from then, but right now no dancing, well, not until you two have eaten and rested." Waving her hands she made a shooing motion towards the villa, "come one let's go before we're soaked."

"Yes ma'am." Bella and Leah said in sync and smiled at the petite vampire as she herded them into the villa.

Watching her gorgeous Bella, open the door for Leah and hearing Taisa purr softly sent a flush of warmth through Alice. The warmth was like a long contented sigh needing to be released after a hard day that had ended up, unexpectedly beautiful. Everyone was safe, perhaps a little battered but they were all alive. They had taken on the Volturi and they had emerged victorious.

A small-satisfied smile touched the petite vampire's lips._ 'Definitely a glorious ending to the day,'_ Alice thought as she closed the door, shutting out the rain that had begun to come down harder.

_(Scene shift-Time Shift: nearly two months later-Location: Forks Washington)_

Over the years when she was feeling rather philosophical, Alice believed that a person's life was like a river. Flowing through the landscape, going around, through, over or even under obstacles but continually trying to move forward towards ones destination. And now, having survived a rough patch of fury churning rapids, the petite vampire's life was flowing smoothly.

'_And not just my life,'_ Alice thought as her mind drifted over everyone she loved but then she pursed her lips together. _'Though perhaps not so smooth for Leah.'_ Recalling how the tall wolf woman's mother had reacted when they returned home.

Sue Clearwater didn't want to have anything to do with her daughter, after learning Leah had imprinted on Taisa. Never mind that Taisa wasn't one hundred percent human, that she might've been able to handle overtime but not the woman thing. Yet, Leah took her mother's second rejection much like she the first time, with quiet acceptance, except this time she had Taisa by her side. No, imprinting on hybrid hadn't made life trouble-free for the wolf woman but as Leah told Alice it had made it pleasurable, which was something she hadn't experienced in a long time.

"For such a young woman, she has, as they say, an old soul," Alice murmured softly thinking on the woman who had become so dear to her. "She and Taisa are suited to each other just like me and my Bella." Casting her eyes over towards her own lover.

A curl of a smile formed on Alice's lips as she watched her lover play a very strange version of bocce with Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. It had been Emmett's idea to set up the game having watched it being played in Italy and thought it looked like fun. The day was perfect for it, a few clouds but no rain. They were marring up the backyard in the process as they were playing on grass instead of sand but no one cared not even Esme who was laughing at their antics. None of them, not even the huge vampire, knew how to play but damn if they weren't having a blast nonetheless rolling or tossing the balls in the prescribed court area.

Alice knew these images of her family playing together so carefree wouldn't have happened if the past events, no matter how painful hadn't occurred. The memories of that night in particualr, which had brought her, Bella and her family to this point, were still with Alice. How could they not be? However, she didn't see her Bella in those memories of that night that had driven her to despair, no it was the Volturi's constructed Bella who existed in those images.

'_No, that wasn't my Bella,'_ Alice thought, her smile blooming as her butterscotch eyes caressed a giggling Bella who had just tackled Edward to the ground. _'Definitely not my Bella, my sweet, wild, shy, beautiful Bella.'_

"You know," Alice giggled out. Jumping from her perch on the porch railing she skipped over to the group. "I don't recall bocce being a contact sport."

"It is when, I make the rules," Emmett chortled watching Edward spit out chunks of grass. "See Eddie fouled and Bella got to take a penalty shot."

Rosalie snorted as she dropped the softball sized metal ball to the ground creating a soft thud. She hadn't even wanted to play the absurd game but when her husband used his boyish charms Rose caved into his pleas. Yet, even though the game made no sense whatsoever, the statuesque blond had to admit silently, _'I'm glad my bear convinced me to play.'_

As he finished wiping the grass from his lips, Edward pouted slightly those his eyes were twinkling, "I don't even know how I fouled and I know for a fact that wasn't a regulation penalty shot."

"There isn't anything regulation about this game," Bella grinning remarked as she flipped up to her feet and walked over to her lover

"Aw suck it up copper top," the huge vampire teased as he reached down and yanked the younger boy to his feet. "It's not like she tackled you at full strength."

"If Bella had it'd be more then chunks of grass that Edward would be spitting out," Alice remarked wrapping her arms around her lover her hand creeping under Bella's t-shirt and resting on the silken skin of her back.

The feel of her pixie's slim fingers drawing small circles on her skin caused Bella's stomach tighten with pleasure and she decided to make a ruling herself. "If it's any consolation Edward, your team won." She announced managing to keep her voice from squeaking as Alice's fingers drifted down across her ass.

"Oh hel…heh…" the young man stopped hearing Esme clear her throat and started again. "Heck yeah. Uh, but how can you tell?" It wasn't that Edward lost any of his smarts after Bella rewired his brain so to speak; it was that the game had been sooo damn confusing.

After giving Bella a peck on her cheek and a squeeze on her ass, Alice said. "That's easy, if Em's making up the game and the rules and you have Rose as a teammate, then you're a natch to win."

"With Em making the rules up as we went I wouldn't be surprised that the winner was in fact either you or Esme." Rosalie threw out and then seeing where the petite vampire's hand was she added with a teasing smile. "But I'm pretty sure you are actually influencing the end of this game Alice."

Esme just rolled her head back laughing at her children's antics. It had been an impromptu act on Emmett's part but lord it was a wonderful spur of the moment thing. She just wished Carlisle who was at the hospital as well as Leah and Taisa who had already gone hiking had been here for it.

Thinking about the two women, Esme's face brightened furthered. Even though she knew the wolf woman, didn't see her as a mother, it didn't stop Esme from having those maternal instincts towards her. As for the Taisa, well that was a whole different ball of wax. The hybrid welcomed Esme's motherly love even if she was the older of the two.

Glancing at her watch, the auburn-haired woman realized the two young women would be getting back soon.

"Well this has been wonderful and whomever is the winner congratulations." Esme hummed out, "but it's getting late and I need to figure out what to make for dinner." Smiling at her children before heading off to the house her head filled with dishes that the two women might enjoy.

"Wait! You can't go." Emmett cried out to his mother as she flitted away and then he paused his face scrunching up in thought, "I'm not even sure if the game is over."

"Honey," the statuesque blond began patting her husband on the shoulder. "This game was over the moment we started." Reaching up she kissed his chin before she also traipsed away from the area heading towards the garage.

Chuckling and nodding, Edward slapped the big man on the back, "but it was a great game Em. Hey, I'll let you win at Icibus the Destroyer," the bronze-hair boy remarked with a cackle as he took off like a jackrabbit towards the house.

"Let. Me. Win? Ha! You're so on copper top." The huge vampire announced with a huge grin. "Come on you two, you can watch me demolish Eddie with my mad skills."

"As tempting as that sounds Em…" Alice trilled out. "I've decided to go with Rose's suggestion and claim myself the winner of this game and I'm taking my prize." Squeezing Bella tightly to her "and" wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "I'm going to do a celebratory dance. In private, so if you all will excuse us."

"Aw man, so unfair," the huge vampire pouted but then broke into a chuckle seeing Bella's reaction, before giving a wink to the girls and running off towards the house.

Bella had simultaneously ducked her head shyly, which had caused Emmett's laughter and licked her lips in anticipation. She loved the way her pixie danced for her in private. Especially when her lover did that shimmy shake dance she use to do when she was with the Folies Bergere.

An intense flush of desire flowed through her, "let's go baby and you can show me your dance moves and I'll show you my own mad skills."

"Hmmm, that sounds perfectly delightful," Alice honeyed out sliding her hands over Bella's ass. "But first," standing on her toes and giving the girl a kiss. "You've," taking a step back, "got to catch me." She twirled away with a giggle darting off in the direction of their cottage.

It took a few seconds of blinking and getting her synapses to fire through the lusty haze before Bella could react. "Ohhh, I'm sooo gonna to catch you." She laughed out and with her newborn speed Bella knew she'd snag her pixie in no time.

Running through the forest, dodging trees, scampering over moss covered stumps and not tripping over anything, not even her own two feet was exhilarating to Bella. It's not like she hadn't done it before, but in the past it just wasn't this much fun. And lord she was having fun chasing after her pixie whose melodic giggles chimed through the air spurring her on.

Since returning from Italy, the second time around in so many months, Bella felt normal, well as normal newborn vampire would feel. Her mind was no longer clouded with dark thoughts. The thirst for revenge had been sated during that second time in Italy. And what she had told Aro; before rendering his mind to pieces was coming true, she was mending, healing becoming whole again.

Hearing a pinecone drop. Bella tilted her head back and saw a flash of mauve moving through the treetops. _'Oooh, my pixie is pulling out all the stops for our merry little chase.' _Cracking a huge smile as she tracked the colorful shirt through the greenery.

It wasn't that Bella couldn't so what Alice was doing. Going from tree to tree, she could but in the process the young woman was sure she'd be topping a few of those trees. As good as Bella was at controlling her newborn strength there were still times when she got so excited that it was hard to rein it in.

"You'd better get a move on sweetie," Alice's voice floated through the air. "Or I'll start this dance without you."

That sounded more like a promise then a threat to Bella but hell she was willing to play along with her lover. "Hey, I thought I was suppose to catch you."

"Welll, just like Em I changed the rules."

Smirking at the chiming giggle, Bella moved her legs into overdrive and easily outpaced her tree-swinging girlfriend. Humming brightly she quickly scaled up one of the larger evergreens and waited for her pixie. From this vantage point she could truly see Alice sail through the woodland canopy. The petite vampire's spiky black locks feathered out from the wind speed she was creating. Her tiny lithe body bending, twirling and stretching as she maneuvered from tree to tree and it was breathtaking.

"So beautiful," she murmured watching Alice whose movements reminded her of an eagle gliding in the air. "So graceful."

Then the petite vampire was next to Bella barely causing a sway to the tree when she landed.

"Awe, you caught me," Alice breathed out and placed a tender kiss on her lover's throat.

Bella's toes curled and she purred with pleasure at the feel of her pixie's soft lips brushing along her neck, "I'll always catch you, my pixie."

Humming with delight at Bella's possessiveness, Alice leaned her head back slightly latching her butterscotch eyes on her lover's eyes. "I know sweetie…" reaching up she tenderly stroked her lover's cheek, "I know."

As the wind shifted their loving interlude was interrupted by the sound of a distant conversation being tossed and broken in the shifting air.

"He really regrets…after what… seeing Sam die…he's changed. You're nee…Jake would come here to ask but…hurts. He still has…Bella."

"Fuck…let it go. It wouldn't matt…if Jake…remains no. I don't need the pack. Understa…my home, now… I love Taisa. This is where my heart…with her and yes the Cull…"

It was easy for the two women to identify the voices as Leah and Seth, even though the wind stole at least half their words away.

"Is Seth still trying to talk Leah into moving back home?" Bella asked her eyebrows shooting up at the incredibly absurd notion. "I know he misses her but you'd think after the third time he'd accept her decision."

"He's young and as Leah said he's always trying for the fairy tale endings." Alice replied tilting her head slightly to see if that would help in listening to the windblown conversation.

Sighing softly and nodding her head, "yeah I know. Seth is a big hearted lug, he'd of forgiven Sam if he hadn't of died from his injuries. But Sue hasn't changed her mind, even after Charlie talked to her."

Thinking about her father Bella frowned slightly recalling how dejected he was after that conversation with Sue.

"And Leah will remind him of that again. In time it'll sink in." The petite vampire responded sagely, "But I also think Seth, unknowingly, is a little jealous of Taisa and her relationship to his sister. Before it was primarily him, Leah looked out for but that isn't the case anymore so he though he's happy for Leah, he still wants his big sis back."

"Yeah I can see that. As happy as he is for Leah and her happiness, I can see where he feels a bit left out."

"Come on sweetie, let's give them their privacy, lord knows it's a rare thing in our world."

"Hmmm, I do recall you were going to do a private victory dance." Bella smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"And I recall something about mad skills," Alice chimed out kissing her lover on the lips before scurrying down the tree.

"Mad, glad and all around bad," Bella giggled out as she followed her pixie.

Landing next to her with a soft thud, the young woman snatched Alice's smaller hand with her own just in case her pixie thought about taking off again.

However that was the last thing on her lover's mind as Alice scooped Bella into her arms and whispered, "I'm not letting you go either." She kissed the girl before adding, "let's go home sweetie."

Bella rested her head on Alice's shoulder, so reminiscent to when she was human but this time she didn't have to close her eyes as her lover ran at vampire speed. Warmth flooded Bella as she gazed into Alice's loving eyes as her pixie whisked her to their cottage.

**The End**

**XXXXXXX**

**I thank you to all for taking the time to read this story and for reviewing. Again I hope it wasn't too choppy. **

**Though I actually love sappy happy endings, which I did provide for Bella and Alice, I also recognize that sometimes there is also a little sting to some, thus Sue's reaction to Leah imprinting on Taisa. I still feel Leah has her happy ending it's just not as clean as Alice and Bella's.**


End file.
